The Padawan Becomes The Master
by RyanSquad
Summary: After the battle of Mandalore, Ahsoka Tano has a vision that leaded her to the planet of Mustafar only to discover the unfortunate fall of her master to the dark side. In an unexpected fate, she raises one of Amidala's children. Can the entire Galaxy be saved or is it doom to fall before the Empire's might?
1. The Padawan

**I have wanted to make one where Ahsoka trains the child of Skywalker so I thought of this. Instead of going to the Outer Rim and work as a spy for the Rebels, Ahsoka feels a disturbance in the force and heads to Mustafar where saw Anakin and Obi-Wan dueling.** **Also**** Ahsoka keeps one of the blue lightsaber for reasons I will explain later.** **The time may be a little out of an hand at first but AU.**

**Lots of changes** **are to come****, such as Leia Skywalker, Luke Organa, Padme surviving, Vader suitless. I love to make changes and expand on more then one possibility.** **This may be a little different than what actually happen but this story been killing me to finally publish it.**

**Chapter 1 - The Padawan**

_How could all of it change?_

That all that was blurring through Ahsoka Tano's mind as she continues to fly the ship and about set course to leave this galaxy. Everything seems to be at peace at first when she fought Darth Maul and nearly been able to defeat him, but things changed when the clone troopers assigned to her turned on her and nearly killed her.

Chancellor Palpatine, who was actually the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, enacted some order called Order 66, which is a devastating command that turned the clones against the Jedi and wiped out most of them, including Tano's former mentor Plo Koon. As a result, the clone troopers under Tano's command turned on her, with the exception of Captain Rex, who had previously removed his inhibitor chip, an organic brain implant that compelled each clone trooper to comply with Order 66.

They had to dig a grave and Ahsoka decided to bury _one _of her lightsabers alongside Rex's blasters, making it seem like both kill each other in an assault and Ahsoka just losing one of her temporary lightsaber in battle.

She knew she can eventually make new lightsabers to hide her with a new crystal in the one she have left to defend herself out there in violent worlds across the galaxy. Ahsoka knew she will have to keep hidden good to survive and not be track down by the clones.

Yet, something told her to stay and not leave. Ahsoka knew it was the force trying to warn her of something. Images came through her mind.

A firely planet.

Blue lightsabers mirroring the flames behind as they dueled down in a clearly fierce battle.

Ahsoka was confused. She suddenly felt something telling her to go to the Mustafar system. What was out there? She have been on Mustafar but it was to rescued force sensitive children for a Jedi matter and that was back when she was 14. Now she's 17 going onto 18.

"What's out there?" Ahsoka asked herself in a whisper. Whatever the answer to that was, she knew what she had to do. Clicking a few parts and pulling up the planet charts, the Togruta set course for the Mustafar system.

The Togruta sighed and tried to reach deeper into the force to learn what's out there. After she had left the Jedi Order and quit being an Jedi after being framed from her ex-bestfriend, she still continue to use the force in the light and stayed loyal to not the Jedi... but the light side.

She watched as the ship begin to take off in lightspeed. She didn't knew why she was doing this but she was certain nothing is out there. Even though the ship feels and seems like a piece of junk, Ahsoka admit it can fly fast.

If only she knew something more is out there...

* * *

The momentarily and tempory ship Ahsoka used to escape Mandalore soon landed upon Mustafar. She swear she'd saw familiar blue blades buzzing and blurring out of her ship.

Quickly opening the ship with a button, she ran out and jumped before the ramp could have lowered. She notice the flames litting up uncontrollably and felt the power of the dark side growing only worse. It was worst than when she'd gotten frame.

In a moment of horror, she had saw the unconscious form of Padme Amidala; the one who have felt like a big sister for her for so long.

She beginned running up. "Senator!" Ahsoka cried as she did, collapsing near her and allowing tears to form from her blue eyes and fallened onto her. How can this had happen to such a good person, who had been one who believed her when she was framed and blame?

Fearing the worse, she'd place an hand onto her cheek only to let out a sigh when she felt her still breathing heavily and is just unconscious. She scanned her emotions and, noticed that she seems to be broken hearted about something.

She produced her lightsaber and flipped around protectively to see two familiar droids walking towards her. She would have been relief but everything seems to be too off for her liking.

"C3-PO! R2-D2!" Ahsoka yelled. "What's going on?!"

"Mistress Padme wanted to visit Master Ani," C3-PO informed her. "But..." He had seen the events from the outside of the ship and couldn't believe it. How could his Master do that to his own wife? "Master Kenobi came down the ramp and the two begin dueling," C3-PO finished.

"What?!" Ahsoka demanded. Her eyes begin to fully widened with shock. Anakin and Obi-Wan wan were friends; they would never dueled each other without reson and this is much more then training.

The droid didn't had a chance to explain the events for Ahsoka begin running down, activating the blue lightsaber in hope to stop this battle. "Get her on the ship!" the Togruta called out as she ran where she felt familiar presences passed the volcano.

Praying to herself that it wasn't true, she came to a stop when she'd notice dead bodies of the Trade Federation. Her tearful face became disgust as she realized that these Separatists were murder in the most disgusting way.

While she wanted them to stand trial, she didn't want them to be murder like this and wanted them to lose all power. They weren't dangerous like Count Dooku and General Grievous.

For now, she was forced to ignore the bodies ans ran past them all and go out of another door only to see the most horrifying thing that she thought she would never seen.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were dueling right infront of her. What is happening? She wielded the back of her lightsaber hilt close to her stomach. Both whom she had respected and outright love in the war.

Of course in different standards. She loved Obi-Wan as an uncle who looks out for her in times and clearly has the same emotions of family in him as well. Anakin was different however. He was like her older brother who was always extremely overprotective of her and will drop his gaze if his companions are in danger.

She felt something different from Anakin Skywalker though. Something very dark had corrupted him and taken his place. He is no longer Anakin Skywalker, her Master; he is a Sith Lord now.

As she activated her lightsaber, Ahsoka watched as Anakin pushed Obi-Wan back with him keeping up with the form of Soresu and haven't seem... to see her, probably because he's too distracted by the battle.

Clearly regretful to what she was about to do, Ahsoka take in a sigh and lunged forward and plunged her lightsaber through Skywalker's arm. He was clearly caught offguard as Ahsoka swipe at his right prosthetic arm and cause him to let out a scream of agony with his robotic arm and rendered his grip useless.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, surprised at her coming to this battle... and more-or-less being on this planet. She seem like she was going to run up to Anakin and wrap her arms around him to hold him but knew she couldn't for her Master had change from the day of not seeing him.

Darth Vader glared up towards her with anger and pure fury in his eyes, for standing in his way to kill and destroyed Kenobi. He will not allow his wife to die when she gives childbirth! He will be the most powerful being in the galaxy!

She still wielded her blue lightsaber. Vader outstretched his left unwounded hand and seized Ahsoka by the throat with the force. She begin to breathed for air and couldn't get out of this and her lightsaber hit the floor with an loud thud. He gotten up despite with the pain to his leg and glared at his former Padawan.

"Anakin! Let her go!" Obi-Wan demanded from behind him. "She's your Padawan! Stop this!"

The new Sith Lord ignored his former Master. "Anakin Skywalker is dead, Kenobi! You will not stand in my way, Obi-Wan!" Vader bellowed as Ahoska's throat seems to tighten and wheezed out some coughs.

Sadden, Obi-Wan knew he must stop this and ran up and plunged the tip of his lightsaber through Anakin's shoulder. He couldn't even impaled him in his back like he'd planned to because he still was his brother even though he didn't want to admit it.

In the result, he dropped Ahsoka and cause her to fall to her leg coughing as pain ran through her neck. She watched as Anakin collapsed to his back with a large cracking thud.

Obi-Wan came up to her. He knew he had to get off this planet and get Padme and her child to safety, same for Ahsoka. He knew they're not even an challenge for Darth Sidious.

"Let me grabbed something first," Obi-Wan said. He turned to the form of the closed eye Anakin and thought about striking at his neck to be certain it was all over. But he knew he couldn't finish him off with his own blade and will allow him to die when the force demands it.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and scrolled over towards the incapacitated form of Vader. Ahsoka was at first confused by this action from Obi-Wan, but she saw him grabbing Anakin's lightsaber. Why? It's not needed anymore but she didn't protest as Kenobi grasped Skywalker's lightsaber.

"You were my brother, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered towards the unconscious form of Vader. "I loved you." He finished. His eyes seems to close to regret.

Ahsoka shaked her head sadly at she saw what her Master become. He have became the very thing he'd warned her about to not become under his teachings. She started wondering if she haven't left the Jedi Order, would he had not became like this? Would both Obi-Wan and her still had Anakin Skywalker with them?

Whatever that answer was it would never happened now. Ahsoka must not dwelled onto it now, but the pain still sadden her to the bone. By now, Obi-Wan was on his feet again with both lightsabers of Anakin Skywalker and his own on his holstered. He stared towards her.

Obi-Wan swallowed in his breath. "Let's get out of here..." He declares. Ahsoka bitten her lip and nodded in response.

With that, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka turned and begin to head back. She was slow however and gave her Master a last look. She can sense Kenobi's remose and sadness and regret through the force but knew he couldn't do anything.

"I hope you can turn away from this path, my Master." Ahsoka said sympathetically.

Ahsoka then walked off with Obi-Wan beside her. The Jedi Master was stunned that the Togruta came out of basically nowhere and stopped her Master. He felt horrible for impaling him in the shoulder. He can tell the pain of harming her Master buried her greatly and made her regret her actions but it had to be done.

* * *

The one who have acted as Chancellor for so many years; now the new Emperor of the entire galaxy, Darth Sidious, breathed heavily in exhaustion. He had to fight Grandmaster Yoda in a very long yet exhausting battle.

The Emperor have sensed his apprentice, Lord Vader, in danger. Vader was a very powerful being, his attachment and anger fueling him with more rage that provides him as an perfect weapon and tool for the Emperor.

He is loyal and faithful after 10 years of _'__friendship'_ between them, making it easier for Sidious to corrupt him against his friends. The Jedi are now dead and Lord Vader should finished off Kenobi who no doubt went to confront him since Yoda attempted to convert him.

The craft of Darth Sidious landed onto the planet of Mustafar hanger. Emperor Palpatine appeared from his ship and walked down to the surface with two clone troopers following from behind with their blasters held.

The Emperor noticed the black robes of Skywalker laying against the ground, although the owner of the robes is no where to be seen. Sidious reached out in the force for Lord Vader.

Eventually, he came into a room where a bunch of dead bodies lay. The Emperor smiled darkly at the motionless dead bodies. He couldn't believe these fools actually believed that he would help them but he no longer needed them.

Hearing sound of grunting, Sidious walked out and saw Skywalker coming to his feet, his weapon gone from his grip. "Lord Vader, the Jedi has escaped for now." He can tell he is heavily wounded but most likely he was unconscious and stunned instead of hurt. Sidious would get Vader healed on his ship and then wanted to finish his little game with Master Yoda.

A lightsaber dashed left Vader's right shoulder and pierce through his shoulder but he have been through much in battle and his love for his wife would drive him down.

"Master, Ahsoka Tano came onto this planet and stopped me from killing Kenobi!" Vader hissed, his eyes burning yellow. He wanted to end Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and gain his wife back. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano must die to his blade. Kenobi will pay for impaling his shoulder, and Ahsoka will pay for getting in the middle of their battle.

"Ahsoka Tano, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda with the addiction of the last Jedi who survive us, shall pay." Sidious said menacingly.

Usually, he would have ended Vader right then and there for his failure like any Sith of the past would do. But he still have a use for Vader and need him to wipe out remaining Jedi who have survived Order 66. Atleast, he didn't failed as much as Maul and Dooku did.

Vader's pupil darken, his face fallen pale with rage and anger. He hated the Jedi for what they've done and taking his wife and children away from him. "Yes, Master," Vader said evilly. "We shall destroy them."

* * *

Ahsoka sat on the couch on Padme's ship after Obi-Wan had place her on a bed comfortably so she can sleep. She heard Padme muttering to Obi-Wan about Anakin's condition but he place her in a comforting sleep so she can rest.

The Togruta was affected by that though. It seems like Obi-Wan regretted not killing Anakin on Mustafar. He will continue to hunt Jedi and destroyed them without mercy and continues to serve the Emperor.

She stood up and abruptly rushed into the room where she'd saw Obi-Wan sitting down. "Obi-Wan, do you wish you had finish Anakin?" Ahsoka interrogated.

Obi-Wan, seeing no reason to lie to her, responded, "Well, yeah, unfortunately Anakin Skywalker we know is dead and is replaced by Darth Vader."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes but wasn't angry at him. She can tell he is sadden and piss at the lost of Anakin to the dark side but she had to admit. Her old Master have killed many innocents that he couldn't come back now. "I don't believe he is fully lost to the Dark Side," Ahsoka argued.

Obi-Wan wanted to have the same belief as her, but most likely Anakin cannot be saved ever. "Ahsoka, he have killed many innocent beings; such as younglings and adults." She frowned at him but he continues. "He harmed many innocent being. Anakin Skywalker would never had killed them. But we must accept that he is dead."

"Obi-Wan..." Ahsoka begins but the ship begin making beeping noises which told the two that the ship is ready for lightspeed.

"We'll finish this later." Obi-Wan said. He then turned the chair, signaling this conversation is over.

Grimly, Ahsoka glared at him before letting the subject go and turned and walked out. He sighed and shake his head regretfully but he had no choice and knew that he must accept the fact his old friend is dead.

* * *

Padme Amidala's ship; the J-type Star Stiff, made contact to the small astronauts field of Polis Massa. Obi-Wan along with Ahsoka went to the bed they had set Padme on and Master Kenobi lifted the unconscious female up.

They walked out, but was met by Bail Organa who seem shock at the presence of Ahsoka but easily shrugged it off and turned to Master Kenobi, saying. "Take her to the medical bay immediately."

The Jedi Master nodded and did so with the Togruta following behind him, along with R2-D2 and soon C3-PO. Feeling worried and concern for her, Ahsoka closed her eyes and remembered the many stares Anakin and Padme given to each other.

She always knew about Anakin's relationship with Padme since it was so obvious because Anakin always wanted to spend time with her on along mission. Yet she didn't rat them out. She wondered: Why didn't Anakin just fessed up towards their relationship?

As they gotten her to a med bay, Obi-Wan setted the pregnant Padme down softly as Yoda appeared. "Greetings, Master Yoda," Ahsoka said respectfully yet quite frighteningly and awkwardly.

She had remembered him and the rest of the Jedi basically trialing her and expelling her fron the Jedi Order. Though she can tell that Yoda didn't want to do it but he remain with the rest of the Council. The only ones vowed for her innocent was Master Plo and Master Kenobi.

"Padawan Tano, I'm sorry," Yoda apologized, licking his lips.

Ahsoka stared at him with wide-eyes. First, he called her an Padawan like she still was a Jedi and haven't abandoned the Jedi ways around a year ago. But secondly, he, the very former Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, apologized towards her.

Before the Togruta could have said anything to that, a droid came out and reported to the Jedi. "She will survive but had internal bleeding and an tumor but both her and the babies will be alright." the droid told them.

"What about the babies?" Obi-Wan questioned, his arms already crossed.

Ahsoka stared at him with her eyes widened. She wasn't aware of babies but yet she didn't say anything to that. She honestly think it's going to be a girl for her to spoiled and be a auntie... if only.

"They too will be alright." the droid added. "But she keeps saying Anakin."

Obi-Wan knew he has to give the wife of Skywalker some comfort and begin walking in. Ahsoka moved to stopped him but didn't by Yoda placing an hand on her leg, silently reassuring her to let him see Padme.

Ahsoka then backed up and allowed him to do just that. She heard Padme crying out in agony and her face became paled, only imaging the pain the poor new mother is going through at losing her husband and giving birth to her children.

Ahsoka saw the droid holding a baby and handing it to Obi-Wan. "It's a boy," she heard Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka's eyes widened at that. She had thought they will be a girl when she found out about Padme's pregnancy like five minutes ago. But an boy who can grow up to be as brave as his father is actually interesting.

"Luke..." Padme whispered to the crying baby, touching his arm and cheek with her tender figure. Obi-Wan gave the baby to another droid which had handed the baby to Bail. She begin crying out again with such pain before another baby cry was heard.

"It's a girl," Obi-Wan told her.

"Leia..." Padme says weakly. Her breathing starting to labor. She felt a powerful pain in her heart. She was heartbroken by the fact her own husband would force choke her; the woman who loved him dearly and he was suppose to love her.

Obi-Wan went out with the crying baby girl and handed her to Ahsoka. The Togruta begin stroking her back and forth. "Quiet, it's okay," Ahsoka comforted. She use to be teased by Anakin she will be a good mother after the rescue of babies form Mustafar.

"Master Kenobi, Master Yoda," Bail says from behind. "We must get the children out of here because the Emperor would be after us."

"The children must be separated," Yoda said with a sad shake of his head.

The Togruta's eyes went wide with shock and surprise again. "Separated?!" Ahsoka cries, still stroking baby Leia. "But the children shouldn't be taken from their mother who have been holding them for months! It would be hard for her! Have she been through enough?!"

Ahsoka couldn't believed her eyes. It is outrageous and unfair for Padme not an chance to raise both of her children that she had conceived? Neither did the poor children or mother didn't asked for this.

"Hunt them, Vader and his Emperor will." Yoda states with a shake of his head. "To keep Senator Amidala and her children safe, they must separated at all cost." Ahsoka opened her mouth to retort but

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan defended. "Their father and Palpatine will be after them and force them to became the very thing they destroyed."

Just then, the giant building shook with an high explosion. Many people ran down the halls. Alerted each of them looked down the scattering people in the halls.

"What was that?!" Ahsoka demanded, struggling to keep the baby in her eyes. Her hands wiggled and the baby released from her hands. However, the Togruta used the force and pulled the baby back to her hand softly.

"It must be Palpatine and Vader," Obi-Wan said. His voice were very high which shock Ahsoka. He never seem to be so flustered as he is now, but then again he have been flustered many times around Anakin. "We have to get the children out of here."

"Yes, same for Senator Amidala and the children," Yoda added.

"I can have a few men get Padme to my ship," Bail said. The Jedi and former Jedi nodded and so Bail pulled out an communicator system. "We must get the unconscious senator to my ship!"

Seconds later, five men ran into the room and begin pushing the bed, along with Bail running down. "May the force be with you!" Bail called out to the Jedi seeming oblivious that he was holding the sleeping baby Luke.

"Escaped, we must," Yoda said. "Ahsoka, you must take the girl."

Ahsoka is surprised by that. She can't take a child from her mother and was tempted to run after Bail and unconscious Padme. Plus, she didn't want to be an mom at this young age. "Me?!" Ahsoka squealed, placing her left arm around her chest since her arm is currently operational by baby Leia.

However, before she could have said anything more, Obi-Wan place an hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, we don't have a choice." Obi-Wan declared. "We have to escape and if Vader and Sidious get their hands on her, she will grow to be raise in darkness."

Ahsoka grimaced at hearing the name Vader instead of Anakin. She had a strong sisterly bond with her Master. How can he've fallen to the dark side? He, one of the few who've believed her when she was framed, became this beast.

"Part ways, we must all do now," Yoda said. "To Dagobah, I will go. Communicate with your old Master, Obi-Wan."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised at the mention of his old Master who have been strucked down by Darth Maul many years ago.

"Speak of this subject we cannot." Yoda said. "For time is at an essence."

With that, he went into the direction Bail Organa just went a few seconds ago. Once he was gone, Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka. "I will go to Tatooine. You must take yourself and baby Leia to hiding to keep her safe. I need you to take this." Obi-Wan then handed a lightsaber; the old lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, towards Ahsoka, making her bemused. "May the force be with you, Ahsoka Tano."

He then place on his hood with his hands and begin walking off in the same direction Bail and Yoda just went and soon disappeared. Ahsoka place her hood on and ran down, countering little resistance but is currently trying to keep the baby safe in her hands.

She manage to neared a ship without much problems. She activated the blue lightsaber and blocked blasters shot coming to them without even looking. The Togruta flipped around to see clones endlessly forcing their blaster shots at her, but she wasn't worried about her, Leia must keep protected.

She deactivated her lightsaber and place it in her robe. She then force push the clones, making them hit the ground. Just then, Ahsoka noticed two dark robe figures walking up. She suddenly felt a familiar presence. "Anakin," Ahsoka whispered.

Darth Vader had his hood raised, a red lightsaber given to him by Sidious, was in his hand. Eyes swelling with rage, Vader begin to storm up towards the Togruta who was unbeknownst to him helding an infant in her grip.

His Master was behind him with a crooked smile on his face. Ahsoka couldn't believed how many times he nearly _died_ in the Clone Wars. She wished the Jedi had sense his intentions earlier. If only he met the long deserve death for him, everything could have been different...

She went to the cockpit and placing the baby on her lap as she hits button for it to take off. Blaster fire were in a distance before it disappeared.

Her attention was diverge when she heard little mewls from Leia. At the sight of the baby, she already saw much of Anakin Skywalker within her. Ahsoka allowed tears to come down her eyes as well.

The Togruta wasn't sure if she'll trained the baby in the ways of the force. But the daughter of Skywalker must become a force user to potentially stopped Sidious from controlling the galaxy forever. "I would raise you in the ways of the force, Leia, and you will be protected by me." She reassured to the baby, before clicking a button and soon the ship took off into lightspeed which leaded to hyperspace.


	2. Rage

**Chapter 2 - Rage**

Darth Vader watched as the ship of Anakin Skywalker's apprentice disappeared into lightspeed. With rage in his eyes after the Jedi taking Padme and his children away from him, Vader let out a massive screamed as Darth Sidious watched with mirth. He can feel the satisfaction he was currently having. Rage left his eye as he spin around and again activated his lightsaber, Vader move with fast speed and were about to thrust his lightsaber through the Sith Emperor's heart, wanting to make him feel the heat and shock and pain he have felt. With surprising speed, Sidious jumped over Vader and caused him to dash across the ground. The Sith Lord clenched his jaw and turned to face the Emperor, his lip curled and his hand trembling with the lightsaber seemingly about to fall out of his hand.

Vader slowly raised his blade, "I hate you!" Vader bellowed, leaping towards Darth Sidious in which he merely ducked and allowed Vader to slid across the ground.

"Good," Sidious said. "Embrace your feelings, my apprentice. It makes me you feel stronger." Sidious begin moving towards him carelessly. Vader growled and struck again, forcing Sidious back from him without much struggle.

Sidious snarled and raised his hand, catching the unexpecting furious Vader into a force choke, which caused him to dropped the blade onto the ground with large thuds. "I would kill you," Vader hissed towards his master who merely cackled.

"Young fool, you're strong with the force," Sidious said as his hold tightened around Vader. "But not that strong, my young friend. You will continue to do my bidding and would not question me ever again. You have served your years as a Jedi and grown stronger than most of them. But it would take time for you to finally overthrow me." Sidious than send lightning which forced Skywalker on his stomach.

"I would kill you," he repeated. "And once I finish it, I would claimed your head and throw it down a lava pit."

"Empty threats," Sidious said, his back now facing Vader who staggered to his feet behind him. He heard Vader grunt but manage to get back up and pulled the lightsaber from the ground and activated it. "Very well, Vader. Let me show you the full power of the dark side."

With one wave from both of his hands, two spared lightsaber flown from his robes and activated. Vader bared his teeth and gotten into an position as master and apprentice paced each other. With a massive shout, Vader lunged towards Sidious who parried the assault and forced him back. Regaining his composure, he ran forward and pushed his blade upwards, trying to make contact towards his head. Sidious saw this however and sliced up to his arm, making him pulled back the blade to blocked that strike. Vader and Sidious connected eyes, both eyes glaring at each other as their blades pushed onto each other. Clearly struggling, Vader gritted his teeth and made a move to the right as Sidious made an downward strike to his leg.

Momentarily breathing, Vader seen Sidious locking blades with him again and barely manage to counter. Vader moved around Sidious, hacking away at him wildly. With a frown, Vader's blade spin in a twirled hoping to use the same moves against Palpatine that he used against Kenobi, but his shoulder were still highly wounded and Sidious broke through, forcing him back with ease. Focusing, Vader grabbed one object with the force and send it to Palpatine who merely jumped over it. Surprised, Vader turned and saw his master glaring at him with a sick glee in his eye.

"You have betrayed your master, your allies, your Padawan," Sidious states pushing the blade back. "And now the power to achieve death will be impossible for you." Not giving Vader an chance to respond, Sidious twirled one blade down and the other one up. Vader, seeing the down one first, blocked it, as the up one came to his shoulder. Panic, he blocked that too as Sidious was forcing him down. The Emperor threw his blade in all sorts of directions. At first, the young Sith managed to block but it eventually became too much for him and he missed one of Sidious's blade to his hip that force him to yelp out with terrible pain. Sidious than deactivated the lightsabers and send electricity upon Vader who shouted and dropped the lightsaber.

Sidious called it to him and holstered deep in his robes, "Now, my young apprentice," the Emperor grins madly. "You will learn your place in the future and learn it's not wise to question me."

"One day, I will wise stronger than you," Vader wheezed. "And overthrow you, my master."

Sidious's mad grin became an frown. He knew Vader can become even stronger someday and overthrow him and takes his place as Emperor and ruling over the galaxy. At the thought of it, lightning again lift his fingers but it was much more harder. Vader shouts as he experience the full power of Darth... no Emperor Sidious. Feeling himself frying, Vader felt joints in his body and felt the blackness coming for him. His eyes begin to went blind. Sidious continues however and didn't wavered not one second.

Vader felt himself losing consciousness. Sidious's full power seems to be blinding him truly. The young Sith closed his eyes as Sidious lightning continues to come onto him. Sidious watched as Vader fallen limp and saw burn marks starting to form all over Skywalker. The Emperor finally came to a stop and creeped over towards him as he stood motionlessly over Vader.

Sidious smiled, having an feeling that Vader will try to overthrow him again someday. "You will continue to serve me, Skywalker," Sidious hissed towards his unconscious apprentice, his index finger pointing out. "You still have much to learn but you shall not overthrow me, not yet." The Emperor grinned sickly before motioning to two black robe figures who came up to their Sith Emperor immediately. "Take him away and place him into a med bay on the star destroyer." Not needing to be told twice, the two easily lifted up the unconscious body of Vader and onto a bed and begin forcing him out, with Sidious staring out at the stars with his eyes gleaming.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the planet after landing his ship onto the ground. He wonder what he is to do now. Yoda had advised him to go into hiding and allow the force to allow events play out. The Jedi Master were hesitant about this first. Across the stars, Darth Vader and Emperor Sidious would continue hunting and killing the stragglers of the lost Jedi Order. He wasn't sure about Ahsoka keeping the daughter of Anakin Skywalker because Ahsoka is as reckless as her master was and will likely make risky moves.

He walked silently and alone in the seemingly dark desert. Just two days ago, everything seemed to be at peace and the war seems to be over but now every single Jedi are being hunted across the galaxy by dark force users. Hearing sounds behind him, Obi-Wan draw his lightsaber and activated it, only to be met by Tusken Raiders, who immediately advanced and strike wildly at him

Obi-Wan moved around and attempted to disarmed them with his power in the force and handle of a lightsaber. Suddenly, pain came to his head as he remember blaster fire coming to him and... Anakin. He have always been focus but now; after losing everything that mean something to him, he made sloppy moves and one of slashes were too weak and he was send against the ground on his back. He close his eyes, ready to accept his fate as the tusken raised his weapon above and bring it down when blaster fire was hear and the tusken were shot dead. With surprised, the Jedi Master turned and saw a young man with an blaster clutched into his hand and a speeder beside him.

This distraction caused all the tuskens to turn on the source and Obi-Wan an chance to force push them back with both of his hands. Grabbing his lightsaber, he holstered it and went onboard along with the man who loaded his blaster onto the rail. Although, it wasn't the best sight for now, Kenobi can see he was young, had rough brown eyes, and brown hair. The man arrived to an homestead and gotten off. "You should be careful of tusken raiders out here," the man warned, narrowing his eyes at Kenobi's hilt.

"Beru!" The man yelled. Seconds later, a young woman came out as Obi-Wan collapsed, exhausted.

"Owen, what is happening?" Beru Lars interrogated, shock to see a man with her husband, Owen Lars.

"I don't know," the man immediately defended himself. "One hour ago, I have heard sounds of tusken raiders and fearing they would break in and kill us in our sleep, I went out to check it out and found him."

"We have to get him into a spare room," Beru declared.

"We already did enough," Owen argued.

"Yes but we're going to help him," Beru said sternly.

"Very well but I have an bad feeling about him," the man said but Beru ignored him and went to Obi-Wan's unconsciousness body and Owen sighed but help her knowing he would have to sleep on the couch if he doesn't. But still the bad feeling about Obi-Wan remains.

**A/N: I know it took a while but I have a computer now and want to take things slower.**


	3. Survival

**Chapter 3 - Survival**

Padme Amidala's eyes hissed open. Where was she? Her breathing roughened, her face coursing with unbearable sweat, and her throat seems to held a lump. For one second, she had thought she have waken up from a very horrible nightmare. She tried to force herself up but the piercing pain in her back constricted her from doing so. She decided not to give up and reached for one side of the bed she was on and it provided her some help in this unbearable process. Padme had thought she was in her home on Naboo but she highly doubt it. Letting out a sharp hiss, one of her legs hit the cold floor and she tried to force her other leg to the floor.

Finally doing so, Padme breathed and held both of her hands in her lap until she saw a familiar droid. "R2-D2, where am I?" Padme asked softly, the pain in her throat not wavering.

The droid beeped in response. "On a ship?" Padme inquired. "What ship?" She was a little worry. In the Clone Wars, she have been captured many times only for her handsome Jedi husband to stormed through missions to protect her and save her life on many occasions, like with Rush Clovis. Than something hit her on the face as she heard the droid responding to her early response.

Padme saw events happening from the last day; the Republic being reorganized into an Empire, the Jedi being labeled as traitors and the remaining ones must be exterminated immediately, Obi-Wan coming to her apartment and telling her Anakin have turned against them and became Chancellor Palpatine who is actually the Sith the Jedi been looking for, talking to her husband and finding that Obi-Wan spoken truth and that Anakin Skywalker been shifted into a monster and him force choking her out of pure rage for the Jedi. She couldn't believe the very man she fell in love with betrayed the ones who he cared about; some even dead, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shmi Skywalker, herself, and Ahsoka Tano...

But this should have been obvious after all Anakin showed much anger and hatred in the war; like when Obi-Wan "died" and when he attacked Rush Clovis and others occasions. To think, Ahsoka were possibly going to come back to the Jedi Order after the fight on Mandalore. Padme had always thought she just needed some time and when she had return, she was beyond happy, thinking Anakin would have been proud. If Anakin hadn't join the Chancellor than the galaxy would have been better, with Maul being prisoned or dead. But the former senator knew that would never happen now due to the galaxy crumbling by the man who use to be her husband.

Just than, she heard heavy footsteps and turned to see men in white armor; clone troopers. Why is she on a ship with clones? R2 holstered a blaster from his hilt and as she finally stood, she pointed the blasters upon the clones. "Stay away from me!" Padme shouted, the blaster gripped tightly in her hand.

"Senator Amidala," the clone commander said emotionlessly. "We have found you on a ship with pirates and must bring you to the Emperor."

Padme stiffened. Why had Obi-Wan allowed pirates to take her? Then again, it might have been the pirates who the Republic trusted, not the ones leaded by Hondo but others one. For all she can know, they may have been handmaidens who acted as pirates just to survive, but the clones have always been smart and killed them on sight and wanted to bring her to Darth Sidious to black-mail Anakin.

"You aren't bringing me anywhere!" Padme bellowed, her stomach gulping as she felt pain came to her stomach at these said men betraying the Jedi. "You have betrayed the Jedi Order and I can't trust you!"

"Than we must place you under arrest," the clone said coldly.

He motioned at two clones towards her; one bringing out cuffs with the other aiming their blaster at Padme. R2 boldly went forward and nudged the clone who were aiming the blaster, breaking his defensives, which helped Padme shooting the one who tried to cuffed her. Quickly, she shot the one with the blaster dead. The clones seem surprised but as she ran behind cover with R2, the blasters shots came towards her. Padme closed her eyes and begin shooting back at the clones. The clones were excellent shots but Padme had been doing this before they were even created. Shooting each one down dead, Padme ran to the cargo hold only to hear loud clanking.

Padme pointed her blaster to the noise but her attention was to the protocol droid. "R2-D2, opened this ship." R2-D2 went to a panel and begin doing as order, with the clanking coming to a stop. "C3-PO," Padme were surprise but sure that Obi-Wan gave him a memory wipe. But little did she knew that they didn't had enough time to do anything for an attack. She hadn't also know Anakin Skywalker's lost apprentice returned and took her own child.

"Mistress Padme, it's pleasurable to see you survive," the shiny droid states.

As he said that, the door went open from behind. "Get in here!" she ordered.

"Yes, mistress." C3-PO said innocently, entering the ship with his companions. Seeing clone troopers coming, she entered the ship without hesitation and went to a chair. Ignoring the sounds of clanking from their heavy footsteps, she close the doors and hit a button as blaster shots came to the door. Seconds later, she flew off setting course for Naboo and wanting to escape. She had blankly remember giving birth and going into labor and naming her child. How many were they? That part she couldn't remember. Or did she experience a miscarriage? After all, the children would have been with her because surely they wouldn't have take her babies away from her.

* * *

A dark robe figure walked through the streets on the planet of Lothal with a newborn resting in their hands. They pulled back their hood slightly, revealing the frail form of Ahsoka Tano. Her ship have little fuel and so she had to land here. This planet was far from the planets she have face. No reason, it's an Outer Rim Territory. Now sad thing is that this planet too is to be taken by the Empire in time.

What's also disappointing is that her own master is responsible behind all of this. Why did he had to join the Chancellor and betrayed his own friends and those who he viewed as his brothers and sisters? Her master, Anakin Skywalker, were consumed by Darth Vader. Ahsoka wondered what would have happened had she stayed instead of leaving and 'betraying' him. Her leaving must have been a very tremendous push to his path of darkness. She had thought about going to her home world of Shili and raise the young girl there but Anakin might sense them and come after them until the point where she is destroyed and take his daughter and raise her as an apprentice.

Ahsoka felt a shift in the force. Her instincts told the young Togruta to turn around and did but is surprised to see an young man and woman along with a child in the woman's hand. "Stay behind me!" The man demanded, standing infront of them protectively. "Why are you here?!" He pointed his index finger to Ahsoka and grabbed a wooden weapon that provided as a weapon.

Seeming exasperated at being threatened by this couple and holding an baby in her arm, Ahsoka knew she had to keep this child safe and raised her hand and the man's weapon left his hand and came onto her hands. Throwing it aside carelessly, she force push the man across the room and against the wall firmly yet harshly. The woman cried for her husband and begin backing away from the former Jedi, holding her baby closer in a protective stance. "Listen, I'm sorry," Ahsoka apologized staring at the blue-hair woman who was holding a child that look to be the exact same age as Leia. "I've a baby and I had thought this apartment was abandoned. It looked abandoned."

The woman's eyes were still wide as she continues to back away. "You just push my husband without even touching him." The woman said, surprised. Ahsoka ignored her and pushed herself passed her, as the man stood up and head out. Seeing their eyes landing onto her, Ahsoka ignored them and still walked out. Abruptly, the man who she had just pushed ran passed her. Ahsoka tensed, fearing that she would have pushed him again.

"Wait, who are you and why do you have a child without an husband?" The man inquired vigorously, not allowing the young Togruta to passed.

Ahsoka stiffened for a second. "I- I adopted her," Ahsoka said curtly. She didn't mean to be rude but the daughter of Anakin Skywalker must be kept safe since Ahsoka wants to keep her protected and raise her as a Jedi. She has his weapon and vowed to hand it to Leia someday when he's old enough. After all, Ahsoka must trained her at a very young age. "Now, can you please move?"

Ahsoka felt her eyes narrowing, wondering if this is going to be a problem to get out. "Wait," the man said, holding up his hands. "I know this place that you can raise your child." Skeptically, Ahsoka gazed at him with suspicious eyes, not sure he should trust him. After all, the Empire would soon be here soon and he can easily turn her in because she have never even been on this planet before. "Follow me."

Ahsoka bitten her lip but nodded and proceeded to follow him. She place her hand on her lightsaber because she knew it was a risk and that it is easy to be betrayed. After all, Anakin and the clone troopers turned on the Jedi Council and destroyed them all. Should this man turn against him, Ahsoka will incapacitate him but not kill him even though it would be easy. The Togruta never really kill unless she has to. Also, this man just had an child and deserve to see him grow up into the real world. Shivering as she walked, she had thought about Anakin and Padme who must never see their children under Yoda's order. Well, it's not like she had hate Anakin just because he had turned to the dark side. She realized she couldn't never may hate him due to her seeing him as her older brother's figure throughout the clone wars.

They came to a stop to a door. Seeing the man shifting his hands in his pocket, Ahsoka's grip on her deactivated lightsaber tightened, knowing people have pulled slick moves and shoot her easily. However, she calmed when she seen an key and opened the door, allowing the room to be shown. She heard the baby girl starting to wail slightly and calm her with the power of the force as she sat on the couch. Deciding to switch the position she was holding the little girl, she hold her over her shoulders and begin stroking her back and forth. She knew this planet has some baby tools that would provide her in raising the baby girl for the next eighteen years. She would need help with Leia but that is when the time comes and she must focus on the present yet not the future.

Ahsoka gave him an thanks followed with money she had received living in the undercity before she had fought Maul. The man departure after giving her the key that can be an entrance of a house. At least, she is going to have enough credits to buy Leia the supplies she need; such as cribs and baby bottles and make sure she can get extra of those items because should they break or something. Anakin had used to teased her that she would be a great mother after saving and comforting those younglings who have been robbed after Mustafar but Ahsoka wasn't having any desired to become a mother then and she isn't now. Something in her gut tells her that raising an Skywalker wasn't going to be fun. She will likely have to disciplined her and force her over her lap like Anakin had done a couple of times as she grows up, such as the case in Ryloth where she cost her team all of their lives. Life is truly about to change for her.


	4. Resentment

**Chapter 4 - Resentment**

Darth Vader were currently on a bed at the medbay. Sidious have electrocuted him near death. Vader... no Anakin Skywalker now really wished that he have swiped down at Darth Sidious instead of cleansing Mace Windu's hand. For a second, he had wondered how events would have played out if he had done that and remained with the Jedi Order. Would Padme had survived or would she had still died? The Jedi have said Sith can easily and forcefully blind your judgement. Did Sidious done that to him or would similar events played out?

One questioned ran through his mind: why would Padme; the very woman he had loved and done all of this for, lure Kenobi to kill him? How did Tano tracked them down and sense them across the galaxy. Vader was caught off-guard when she struck at him with her lightsaber. He was so transparent on killing Kenobi that he haven't sense Tano behind and couldn't felt a shifting in the force. Had he actually reached out to his surroundings, Vader would have likely sense her and turned around and parried her strike. Then, that would have been an battle between his master and Padawan; both who have known his battle moves when he was Anakin Skywalker.

Vader stroke his robotic hand through his chin. Forcing himself up, the Sith Lord decided to change his robes and not wear these tear-apart robes that Sidious have caused. Plus, he been wearing these for two days and haven't had a shower since he had turned to the dark side. That again brought up the early question of what would have happened had he killed Palpatine? Most likely, he would have been sitting in a court chair, watching Maul's trial since Ahsoka was strong and had clones assisting her.

As he threw his clothes down carelessly, Vader entered the shower and begin washing himself, feeling great relief and peace for the last day. Vader had wondered about what happen the clone captain in the Clone Wars: what had happened to Captain Rex? Rex was with Tano but yet she had survive whereas Rex is currently disappearing. Anakin and Rex were good partners after all throughout the Clone Wars and had always managed to succeed in missions and have protected each other. Rex were one who believed Ahsoka when she was framed. Some pain came to him. Had Rex attempted to kill Ahsoka and she was force to kill him because all clones had turned against their Jedi Generals? That was possible because Rex had an inhibitor chip like every clone. But there is an chance Rex had remove the chip after what happened to Fives.

Getting out of the shower, Vader cover the towels over his body and went out to see new dark robes similar to his own yet different that he guess Sidious have left for him. Vader raised his hood, having felt a disturbance in the force outside and opened the door only to see Commander Fox. "Commander," he begins coldly. He have never liked the commander, even as Darth Vader, because he had always dared deject him and disobey him and treated him like a child. He have shot his own brother and have tried to kill Ahsoka. Vader felt the urge to rip his throat out and throw him down aside without hesitation.

"Lord Vader," Fox said stiffly. "Emperor Sidious wants to see you."

Vader pushed himself passed him and walked down the star destroyer. His jaw clenched and his eyes gleaming yellow. None can see his anger due to the hood raise but he wanted to destroyed this wall. Vader can sense Fox following from behind as he turned an corner. "Do you have to be here?" The young Sith Lord demanded, flipping around to the clone, the urge to kill him growing far to extreme.

"Yes," Fox answered bravely. "The Emperor have given me orders to escort you."

Vader clutched his hand up into a fist. "I'm not an child so you best return to your post unless I can't control myself." He warned.

Vader's threat didn't faze the clone however. With an angry look, he wanted nothing more than to end his clone's life. Vader held back though, knowing Sidious would make him face pain should he killed such a useful resource. Vader stormed through the bridge where he saw the form of his master, his back facing him. The Sith Lord snarled but marched up to his master's side where Tarkin was talking about some resources. With a slight shake of his head, Vader crossed his arms as they witness the creation of the Death Star.

After an minute, Vader saw Sidious turning his attention towards him. "My apprentice," Sidious said calmly. "I need to go to the planet of Coruscant. In my office, there are plans I have, such as running the foundation of the Empire. Future plans."

Vader smirked, thinking of a plan. If he can study these plans than perhaps Vader can find ways to kill him. Of course the young Sith blocked Sidious's attempts to read his mind. "As you wish, my master," Vader said. He turned and walked away from his master. He didn't spotted Sidious rising grin.

* * *

Padme flew in the middle of no where, this small ship that is bound to run out of fuel soon and two droids is all she have. Padme realized she was alone without Anakin to be at her side. All she had hope for her and Anakin's future is laid down to waste and would never happen. She had wonder where to go now. She could go to Naboo but her ship may not make it that far due to low fuel. Also, Anakin, the very man who she still love even after he force choke her, would likely find her and take her and attempt to influence her to embrace the man who she had once called an friend. She had always felt that something was off about the Chancellor but she couldn't place her finger on it. She should've seen Palpatine did try to always grant Anakin wishes to perhaps manipulated him more.

Sighing, she look over the database trying to find an planet she can resigned on, she saw the planet of Alderaan as one of her planets that she can land on. It was the only planet close enough for her and she should barely make it. Padme knew she should be relief, but the fact she would have to hide from her very husband that she still love... brought pain to her. She knew she had to find somewhere though so she can live in a little bit of peace so utterly she had no choice. Hitting the coordinates in, Padme shook her head with pain and suffering.

Oh, she wished the Clone Wars could have ended differently and much more better and happily. Anakin could have killed Palpatine. Ahsoka could have easily brought Maul to justice. Anakin and her two children could have live in a life of peace and without loss. By now, she can imagine herself with baby Leia and Anakin with baby Luke, raising them to be both of Senators and Jedi and defeating threats. After all, both could have supported the Republic and Jedi Order.

At the thought of her newborns, pain and sorrow came to her neck. Gasping and barely breathing, Padme leaned back and try to let out breaths. It seems like an invisible hand was clutching her but no one were here. It was all of the weight on her shoulders! Luckily, R2 scrolled in as she begin pushing herself on the chair. "R2-" Padme said weakly, falling out of her chair. "Make sure that you l-land this on Alderaan and try to find help." Padme's head went limp as her head fallen back. R2 beeped lowly and than turned and headed out, only to return a few seconds later with C3-PO. R2 beep something as the golden protocol droid rushed up worriedly; it was fast even for a protocol droid.

"Mistress Padme!" C3-PO exclaimed and grabbing the unconscious young woman and loading her onto a nearby bed. C3-PO then took the controls of the ship and flew the ship with R2 keeping watch over Padme.

"Unidentified vessel, state your name and business on Alderaan or you will be shot down," a gruff voice said over the comlink that rested on the railing of the seat that Padme formally sat on.

Not really sure how to handle it, 3PO picked up the comlink and answered it. "I am C3-PO, Human Cyborg Relations." C3-PO responded, remembering how Master Anakin telling him to protect Mistress Padme should he never be there to do the same. "My mistress is currently in a trauma and needs medical treatment."

After two minutes precisely, the droid receive an response. "You have clearance to land your vessel and escort yourself out," the same voice said. "We shall have an bed waiting for her." C3-PO would have sighed had he been human since he is certain he wouldn't been shot down. As he proceed to land the vessel, he went out only to be met by blasters.

Frightened, C3-PO raised his hands as R2 beeped nervously beside him. Two medical officers ran by abruptly and seconds later came out with the still form of Padme Amidala. "Follow us," the leader said. "We shall introduce you to the viceroy." C3-PO followed behind, glad that they would show him the leader of this small operation. After all, he and R2 may need an oil bath due to not receiving one for an day.


	5. Darkness Rises

**Chapter 5 - Darkness Rises**

Lord Vader paced the former Chancellor's office, scanning around for these important files of the man who he is practically force to call his master. He knew that Sidious would keep his watch on his new pet and force him to be his slave. Sidious had acted like his friend for 15 years and have been manipulating before he even became a Jedi. It was always Palpatine who he had came to. When his mother died and after the battle of Geonosis, Palpatine. When Obi-Wan faked his death, Palpatine. When Ahsoka left the order, Palpatine. Palpatine have played with him and treated him like an friend so he can get closer towards the young native Jedi Knight.

Vader went through the drawers and eventually found Palpatine's files. Lifting them up and putting them on the table, Vader heard a big beeping sound and he have been through wars to know what that was. A bomb set to explode.

Quickly, the young Sith Lord raised his hand and hurled the desk down the hall without even looking at that area. Eyes blazing, Vader heard familiar sounds of lightsabers being activated from behind him. Turning his attention to them, Vader frowned as 8 Jedi precisely cornered him. One Jedi Master, five Jedi Knights, and two Jedi Padawans. Vader easily move his hands and two padawans clutched their throat painfully. Nodding his head, the padawans' necks being cracked were what's was heard. Pushing the master across the room and sending him in the wall with surprising powers, the knights now seems very nervous. Vader called for one of the dead padawan's lightsabers and activated the blade. His eyes widened when he saw the blue blade and remember the lightsaber he had wielded before it was taken by Kenobi

At the thought of Kenobi taking his wife, Vader let out a scream and hurled the room. Clearly surprised, the knights attempted to block the young Sith but he was too fast for them. Vader plunged his lightsaber through one knight's torso, killing him instantly. With one motioned of marvelous saberwork, he disarmed two other knights and cut them in half. The two knights manage to deflect most of Vader's fast strikes which eventually leaded them out of the office. Vader send an deadly strike to the knight who made an false move and decapitated the knight. Hacking down, Vader continues to fight the most skilled knight out of the bunch but his face competent with worriedness.

Taking his form v form, Vader hacked away at the young knight who parried each strike and send strikes on return. Though he clearly was tiring, Vader went around and slashed his blade through the Jedi's back. Letting out an grunt, the Jedi fallen back as Vader ran his blade through the Jedi's neck. Hearing a double-bladed orange lightsaber being activated, Vader glared at the Jedi Master who stood prepared. Vader remember few Jedi who wielded double-bladed lightsabers throughout the war. He also had to face a few in the Jedi Temple, and without some of the clones the Jedi may have won. Raising an hand, Vader called for the statues and send them to the master who in responded ducked or jumped over them.

Racing up to Vader, the Jedi Master pressed the blade up to Vader who parried and deflected the strikes. Vader parried the strikes from both blades before pulling back. Vader swing at the Jedi's knee who parried with his down blade. It was clear the Sith were having an hard time to block the Jedi's attacks but Vader continues to use his surroundings. As Vader parried another strike, he continues to strike harder and harder. He refused to fall to a Jedi. If he is to die, he would find ways to bring his wife and children back.

"You're no match for me, Jedi!" Vader bellowed as he slashed towards the Jedi's neck who parried the strike.

"You have turn against the Jedi, Skywalker," the Jedi states, sending kicks towards Vader who backed up.

At the mention of his old name, Vader send even harsher strikes towards the Jedi. The Jedi jabbed against Vader, trying to break him down but this was easily countered. Vader pulled the destroy desk that is not so far away and forced it to the master, who ducked surprised. The Jedi Master were strong but his power was insignificant next to Vader's power. One of the Jedi's moves gain Vader the upperhand and cost him one half. Seeing him were surprise, Vader struck upwards against the Jedi, forcing him back and knocking him against the window. With pure rage, Vader stumbled kick the Jedi Master in the abdomen. As Vader broke through the Jedi's defensive, he slice him on the stomach and kicked him back, forcing the Jedi against the ground and causing him to lose grip on his lightsaber.

Raising his hand, Vader called for the Jedi's broken lightsaber and activated it, revealing blue and orange. "Why are you here?!" Vader demanded. Once the Jedi hadn't said anything, Vader's rage increased to a very loud portions. "ANSWER ME NOW OR YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!"

Already holding much rage for the Jedi, Vader felt the urge to just kill him on the spot without mercy. However, he deactivated the lightsabers and send a powerful thrusts with both deactivated hilts, causing him to fall unconscious. He pull out his holo-communication system, contacting Lord Sidious. Bowing in 'respect' for his master, Vader saw him staring at him with those sickly dark eyes.

"Lord Vader, do you have my files?" Sidious inquired.

"No, master," Vader responded. "Some Jedi snuck into your office and planted an bomb but I manage to kill them all except the master who is currently my prisoner. What is to be done?"

Sidious was silent for a minute, making Vader wonder what his new master next plan will be. Would Sidious order Vader to kill the down Jedi, or would the Emperor demand for him to keep him alive?

"Keep him alive," Sidious finally said after a few minutes. In truth, Vader didn't even care about the Jedi nor Palpatine anymore; he only wanted to track Padme and his children. He knew they may have died due to not even his master was able to sense them, but part of Vader hope that wasn't true so he can see his precious wife and children again. He would do anything to just see them again. Why had they have to be taken away from him, just like his mother and Ahsoka? All of the people he had cared about as Anakin Skywalker just walked away from him and his life. "Clone troopers shall arrive to your location to take him away."

"Yes, master."

Vader watched as the communicator beeped off. Pocketing it, Vader heard heavy footsteps and knew whom they were. He turned and saw an commander marching up with clones flanking them. "A prize for you, commander," Vader voiced as he walked down. None had question him, especially due to him having a hood over his head which gave him a more terrifying image.

* * *

Padme woke up only to find herself on an bed again. Groaning, she clutched her head that were full of unbearable pain. She heard muffled voices around her, but couldn't understand what was they were talking about or what was going on or where she was. After a minute though, the white light dim slightly and an familiar face came into her face and she was terrified at first but she recognized whom it was.

There was her old friend, Bail Organa, standing in front of her, a concern look on his face. Vaguely, she guessed they likely had brought her to a hospital because she felt different clothing than the clothes she have been wearing. Her clothing was in a patient gown. Yet, she didn't expect an audience with Bail almost immediately. Heck, she have thought that she would have been taken to just another hospital, but not far away the two droids whom she found rested. His face seem raw, his eyes seem paled, and his hair seem to be out of place. Getting tired of the long silence, Padme decided to spoke first. "Hello, Bail," she greeted conversationally. "Where have you taken me?"

Bail didn't spoke for a minute as he stared her over. "To our hospital," he told her, helping her to sit up on the bed. "C3-PO have told me you have passed out unconscious on your ship." Silence is what have followed until she heard Bail again, I have thought you were taken back to Naboo." He whispered.

Padme narrowed her eyes in confusion, catching his words. "What?" She inquired. "My ship was overrun with clones whom wanted to taken me to Palpatine." At saying that monster's name who have corrupted her husband and exterminated the entire Jedi Order, Padme's face went pale and the anger in her eyes were undefinable. She loath Palpatine to the core and wished he would die a very painful death. "Bail," she continued after another minute. "Do you know what happen to my children? Something tells me they're dead but I'm not completely sure and I faintly remember you being there."

Bail's eyes fallen, and he realized that he couldn't keep the truth from Padme. She would find out eventually and may held hatred against them. "I will be back," Bail declared as he went out. Padme watched as he leave her room. Although usually she wouldn't haven't hold anything against it, she had thought that action was odd. He came back a few seconds later with his wife, Breha, following him in toe with her hands. Grabbing the sleeping baby softly from his wife's grip, he lightly reached the newborn to Padme. "Padme Amidala, this is your son, Luke Skywalker."

Padme was stunned beyond words. So her child have survived and in Bail Organa and his wife's loving grip. Too agape to speak, Padme had a million of questions running through her head. What had happened? Her memory was truly foggy because all she could remember is her husband using his power on her in a minute of rage. She couldn't remember what happened next. Bail knew he mustn't tell Padme about Tano being there because this was as much as information she needs at the moment and knowing to much may put this child at risk. The secret rebellion is building up and would soon be in great numbers so they can fight against the Empire so much so, that they would need a leader such as Padme Amidala to help them. Her voice being spoke so high is why the Jedi had nearly won the war had it not been for the Chancellor.

* * *

Obi-Wan knew he had to leave the homestead. As much as they insisted for him to stay, Obi-Wan couldn't stay here for he is going to be needed elsewhere. Ahsoka had gotten the baby girl and would likely train her before she can even walk in the force, and Organa got the boy safe away from his former apprentice. He has to go somewhere though because he couldn't just live out his days here due to the galaxy will need the Jedi again one day. For now, he would have to find his place in the universe temporarily.

He wasn't exactly sure where he should go but it can't be here. Managing to mindtrick a bunch of thugs to let him 'borrow' their ship, he flew away from Tatooine. Obi-Wan begin doubting the Jedi Order he still hold dear too. If the Jedi Order were so perfect, how could they blamed Ahsoka when she was framed or failed Anakin who have been training there for 15 years? His master defined the Jedi Order so many occasions that they haven't granted him a seat on the Council.

What he once thought was foolish of his master seems to make much more sense. The more he was alone thinking about the Order, the more the flaws comes clear to Kenobi.

The Jedi making so many mistakes were the reason of their downfall. Had the Jedi been more open and perhaps allowed much more attachments or not too quick to rush into action like with Ahsoka or always sending crap to Anakin's way, than the Jedi Order may have still been around today, but unfortunately, the Jedi had failed and it took him all this time to figure that out. If Anakin was not always interjected as an mere child with untamed emotions, than he may have not fallen to the Chancellor's manipulations and would likely be a Jedi Master since they would have likely permitted him that after killing Palpatine or defending the temple, but one of the greatest Jedi, "The Hero With No Fear" had became one of the most fear person in the galaxy.

Anakin's powers would grow and eventually none would be able to stand in his way. Part of Obi-Wan regretted not killing Anakin on Mustafar; he could have thrusted his lightsaber through his back or behead him, but Kenobi realized attachment and the brotherly love he had for Anakin restricted him from performing the killing blow. Now, Obi-Wan Kenobi must be hiding, away from his old ways until the time is right. Likely, Yoda would contact him when the time is right. Obi-Wan's ship flew into hyperspace, leaving the inner rim for a very long time and going far far away.

* * *

Anakin stood in his and Padme's apartment on Coruscant. He had to go back, just to find the memories of her and her undefinable love for him. Without Padme around him, this place no longer felt like home, but rather a memory he never would regain with her. He have love her so much and would have done anything for her and thought Palpatine would have save her. He tried to forget her just to lessen the burden but it only grown even worst to the point he felt like to collapsed and begin to cry endlessly.

He had met Padme in this room after ten years training as an Jedi. She clearly admired him and that beautiful smile he would never forget. She had fought beside him and they have grown closer for it. Nothing seemed to able to break them apart, despite the Clovis situation which was handled. He had nearly lost her when he beat Clovis to a pulp. Now, he have lost her for good this time. He had always wanted to be a Jedi Master since he met Qui-Gon because have look up to him extremely. He had wanted to be the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn was, but he had became something else. Something that Qui-Gon would have completely resent to the core. Everybody he cared about turn against him. Qui-Gon, his mother, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and now the one he completely cared about out of all beside his mother, Padme.

Oh, the more he is around his new master, the more Anakin realized that the Chancellor have manipulated him into something else. Palpatine had been his _'friend'_ since he was the age of nine. Sidious is completely _different_ from Palpatine however and his true colors is revealed. How could he have been so stupid and idiotic to trust Palpatine since the Jedi even doubted him? He thought that Palpatine was a good man, and that the Jedi were trying to commit treason against him, but now he wished he had cleanse Palpatine's head instead of Windu's hand. Likely, Padme may have survived after all and he would be happy, standing and living with his family right now with the war being over.

That is all an dream; no a hopeful illusion, at this point! Something that would never happen! All he want is to just change time and just to be with his family but yet perhaps he was reckless! Where had he gone wrong?! Why did everyone who he cared about just have to leave him?! Why did life had to be this so damn painful?!

Anakin let out a violent cry and collapsed against the ground! He bet his master was enjoying the pain inside of him now! After all, he haven't seemed to care about saving Padme! Now, life would only grow harsher for him! He would never perhaps see Padme again! Anakin always told Ahsoka to listen to her superiors and trust in the ways of the Jedi, but yet he hadn't himself. He would have discipline her whenever she made mistakes, but yet since Obi-Wan and Anakin seems to be so departed and broken than him and his former apprentice especially after Obi-Wan's _fake_ death.

Ahsoka was always beside him throughout the war until she was framed. He realized that perhaps he don't hate Ahsoka because she was just defending Kenobi and Padme from his wrath. He had to think about to the pain she must have went through upon seeing what he have become, and the horror she must have felt about leaving him... again. She could have penetrated Obi-Wan through the torso and killed him. She may have been conflicted about what to do, like he was with Palpatine and Windu. Maybe she may have joined him against Obi-Wan and together they would have defeated Obi-Wan because they were always better as an team than solo.

With tears still leaving his blue eyes, Anakin Skywalker stood. He remembered killing so many innocents in just an couple of days. Raising his hood, Darth Vader's eyes flickered bright yellow just like his said eyes did after slaughtering the separatists around an day ago, the Sith Lord left the room.

**End of**** Act 1**


	6. 19 Years Later

**Act 2**

**Chapter 6 - 19 years later**

Leia Skywalker weren't exactly happy with her master. Sure, it ain't her fault but all of her life she had to keep moving locations. Her master, Ahsoka Tano, trained her in the ways of the force before she can even walk so she is a master in the force and a top lightsaber combater. She have been praised numerous times by Ahsoka that she has the skills of her father and that she is an mighty warrior and inherited that from her father, Anakin Skywalker.

Leia was also proud that she has the graduate of wielding her father's blue lightsaber. Ever since she was 14, they have been fighting at the Empire through the shadows without ever being caught since many of those who fights against them dies. Leia had met many people whom she have force to be respectful to. To keep her safe, Ahsoka changed her last name to Tano, but she always referred to herself as Skywalker, since she has much of her father. The Jedi have become nearly extinct since she was born.

She always wanted to fight Vader and just have the power to strike him down and save the many lives he have taken. All of those innocent people he have killed mercilessly. She had wanted to make him pay for what he have done. Darth Vader likely even killed Anakin Skywalker since her master always have an harsh time at mentioning her master. Ahsoka had always warned her though to not overused her abilities because killing inquisitors is hard enough sometimes. Her master seems to actually be relieved at not fighting Vader. Does she have an plan? Or is there a big ploy waiting to come?

In an awkward silence, Leia and Ahsoka descended down the hanger of the ship with their blades holstered on their belt. She saw troops gathering around the freighter and place her hand on the hilt of her father's blade instinctively. Seemingly able to sense the young girl discomfort and cautiousness, Ahsoka place her hand on Leia's shoulder as an woman whom seems to be much older than her master took the lead. Stiffening, the young girl walked towards her with her master taking the lead. Leia hadn't seen Ahsoka frowning at the woman that quickly became an warm smile.

"Padme, this is Leia," Ahsoka said awkwardly, moving aside so the other woman can get a good look at Leia. "Leia Tano." She finished nervously. When she had gotten the message from Organa who reported that Padme haven't remember having both children she knew it was safe to come out in the open. Soon, however, she will reveal the truth to Amidala who've been in the dark for far too long.

Padme's eyes fallen onto Leia, narrowing her eyes at her swearing that she had heard that name before, but couldn't exactly place her finger on it. Not wanting to creep the young girl out, Padme reached out her hand in a business like manner. "Greetings, Leia, my name is Padme Amidala." She greeted respectfully. Seeing the woman turning her attention back to master, Leia simply stayed out in the fray. "Ahsoka, I'm glad that you are still alive though I didn't believe it when I first heard it. But my son who has reported the death star plans back to us has gone missing."

Clearly thinking about something, Ahsoka place her hand on her chin and stroke it thoughtfully. "Hmmm, Leia, leave us." She said authoritatively.

"But-"

"Leia, leave us." She repeated deductively.

Leia had an sour taste at being talk down like an child but most of the time her master would alert her in when she's talking to someone else. Leia walked off with a few of the men walking behind her. She frowned as she entered the room and saw a woman talking in the middle of the promontory. Many of the people are in seats. Leia were always influential and powerful in the force. She had liked that Padme Amidala woman already because she is strong with the force. Leia had always felt an strong urge to be a Jedi.

"We need those plans to destroy the superweapon," one of the admirals at the beginning of the table were saying. "The Empire will decimate us if those plans are still gone-" He stopped speaking when he noticed everyone was barely giving him attention, and instead is staring up to the young girl. She did seem to be beautiful but yet something is off about her.

"Young lady," Mon Mothma said curtly. "This is no place for a girl like you."

Leia snarled underneath her breath. She have been talked down like an child for a second time that day. Well, she ain't going to take it anymore, "In fact, my father was a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker," She said icily, clutching up her hand into a fist.

"It don't matter who your father is, Jedi," one of the bold admirals said. "You aren't over the law. Now, you have to get out as protocol."

Since Leia have always been defiant, she hated that someone try to act like she was in wrong, even after her master and her is going to be an assistance. She scanned him for a minute with deep eyes, and her eyes traveled to Mon Mothma. "You are a fool," Leia whispered, bolding her hand up into an fist. "You have an opportunity to bring the Empire down yet you ain't accepting it, no wonder this Rebel Alliance never seems to win a battle-"

"Enough!" Mon snapped, forcing herself up and glaring at Leia, with her index finger pointed at young Skywalker with clear rage and fury on her face. "Leave this Council meeting at once or you would be place under arrest." Leia snarled and glared at her and clenched her jaw but turned around and stormed off abruptly.

* * *

Luke Organa have been nervous about what is to be done with him. The Empire can easily terminate him now, especially with being in an cell that is utterly impossible to escape. He had went up the short droid that Bail Organa have assigned for him and they barely manage to escape to who knows well. He had manage to set their ship for Yavin 4. To keep him safe, Luke's last name have been called Organa instead of Amidala. He have wanted nothing more than for his mother to come to find him. Why couldn't he have been more careful, especially with the Death Star plans he have manage to achieved and barely had the rebels escaping? He have came across Lord Vader, and were glad that he have survived that encounter. Throughout his time at becoming an Senator, he have seen Lord Vader many times and always did the hooded man gave him an shiver. He know he must not allow the Empire to learn the location of the Rebel Base.

The door to his cell hissed open revealing the tall form of Darth Vader. He was the Emperor's most frightening. The name can install fear in one easily. So many rebel troopers hope to avoid Darth Vader's ruthful wrath. Vader had wear a dark black uniform with an cape on his clothing. Compare to Luke's height, he stands a few heights over him. Even with mere clothing, he can make one shiver. Vader was a fairly handsome, and Luke were sure if he wasn't an supporter of the Empire, he would already be marred now. Even if he can't see much of Vader beside his face, Luke can see he have hair similar to Luke but goes slightly down his neck, a scar on his left yellow eye.

"Prince Luke Organa," Vader said in a soft tone even for him. Luke was trying to hold up his firm defensives yet it was hard to, due to Vader killing many before him. He can easily thrust his hand to Luke's neck and choke the life out of him. Luke shivered at Vader's booming voice. "I would ask you only once," he said as he entered, the door closing with Vader's one blink of his eyes. "Where is Padme Amidala?" His voice was cold yet emotionless.

Luke were shocked. "You-you don't want the location of the rebel base?" He questioned, shivering slightly and shrinking back upon Vader's craze look. He was tempted to just tell Vader because possibly Vader can get him out of this prison, yet his mother wouldn't likely want that and for him to kill all of their friends.

"No," Vader responded, sitting beside the young man. "But Tarkin does, I can relocate you from this prison and send you back to your friends. Tell me where Padme Amidala is, and in return I will kill Tarkin and his supporters. He is the one responsible for the death of your rebels friends." Luke's shock and surprised increased. What about his Empire? Why doesn't Vader seems like Tarkin? He have seen the corrupted Tarkin and his supporters in his time as growing up as politician, yet Vader does seem calmer and more negatable. He felt a tugging feeling reading his mind, and saw Vader frowning. "Tarkin is a sick and cruel man. Padme and I are old friends. Padme is the reason to why I haven't destroy your entire rebellion yet. Tarkin thinks he hold power over me, but I only do his bidding for now because the Emperor wants it."

Luke considered Vader's offer. What should he do? Part of him wanted to help Vader, so Vader would kill Tarkin, for he have seen that old bag of slime as an corrupted politician harming many innocents. And the death of him can aid the rising Rebellion to major portions. But then again, if he aids Vader, likely he would be seen as an traitor and not wanting, Luke knew he would have to turn Vader's offer down. Plus, Vader would likely just leave him behind once he gets what he wants. Luke clenched his jaw and whispered in a hoarse tone, "No."

Vader sighed but the rage returned and Luke can feel the room getting colder. "Than I'm afraid Tarkin would remain alive and would continue decimating your friends." Vader said as he stood up and left the room, leaving the young man behind, wondering did he just make the right choice.


	7. Old Master And Alliance

**Chapter 7 - Old Master And Alliance**

A brown robe figure walked through the streets of Alderaan. For the past 19 years, he have been in hiding from the Empire. Much has changed from his time, and the once galaxy he had known from his time is gone. Now, enough hiding from the galaxy. Enough from drowning into grief. For the last two decades, he had stayed on Alderaan just to stay. This is an place where he was safe despite how many things he have seen; how many who was killed right in front of his own eyes, how many was taken away, how many was separated from their family by the Empire, how many children grows up without their mother or father. That is why this is a dying planet and why so many move on.

He paused for a minute and clutched his head. Although he was barely able to seen, he clutched his head in pain. He could have stopped this all. The entire galaxy is now going through endless violence.

He walked to the hanger bay. Luckily, he have worked as an normal man for so long and had earned much credits that wouldn't be able to get him a ship but at least he would be able to get off this planet. "I need an ship transport immediately," the robe figure states.

"To where?" the boss man asked the robe figure.

"That is none of your business," he said, his eyes narrowed under his hood. "I just need an ship. I will pay it all."

"You're lucky that we're not shutting down for another hour so your ship shall arrive around the time," the man remarked. Not saying anything but crossing his arms, the robe figure heard him sighing and opening an holo-call. It was all silent for a minute beside the buzzing, until he saw the man's face going blue under his reflection, showing he was talking to someone. "Lando Calrissian, I need a pilot and fast ship." He puts it on the table to show the hooded man whom he was talking to. "Got anyone whom isn't operational right at the moment."

"Doesn't surprise me," the dark skinned man flashed an smile. The hooded man force to restricted an groan because he clearly is too playful.

"Can we hurry this up?" The hooded man demanded with an irritated tone.

"If you got the credits than I got the guy and a fast ship."

* * *

Luke was considering Vader's offer for hours. The last time he have seen the Sith Lord was hours ago. He soon was roughly shaken awake by a black robe imperial guard. Standing him up roughly and being cuffed by his hands, Luke came out. Waiting out in the hallway with his hands grasp behind his back was the terrifying form of Lord Vader.

"The offer still stands," the Sith said to Luke in a whisper, trying to make sure the imperial guards don't hear him. "Tell me where she is and I would destroy Tarkin and save your people." Luke was utterly bemused by this comment. Why is Vader so persistent on finding his mother and come across an deal with him? And what did Vader meant by the 'own people' part? Somehow, he can see Vader's desperation behind those yellow eyes. The young man said nothing, however. As much as it is tempting, Luke didn't want to betray the Rebel fleet even for his own life.

"So be it," Vader chided, stepping away from Luke realizing that he wasn't going to join him in his offer. Feeling the urge to choke the young man and torturing him, Vader's eyes gleamed violently at him. "Perhaps maybe you would be more helpful after we're done."

Luke hadn't been able to think about that, for he was half-dragged somewhere. Feeling nervous about being out here for so long, Luke had an bad feeling something is about to happen. Luke gave Vader a force sneer in an attempt to show his true feelings to the Sith to show how he felt without words. Vader's eyes seems to darken even more, evidently irritated that he was unable to break the young man. Motioning to him, Vader ordered the soldiers to take the prince away, he following not far behind. After a brief walk, Luke arrived in a large, open room. A massive window dominated the west side of the room, a blue beautiful planet resting below that Luke had recognized very much.

Returning her attention to his immediate surroundings, Luke noticed the decrepit form of one of the most perhaps evil man in the galaxy: Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Much to Luke's dismay, Tarkin turn when he entered the room, a sickly grin etched on his face. Stopping a meter away from Tarkin, his escorts stepped aside, allowing Vader to approach as well, who stand uncomfortably close behind Luke. Slightly fearing Vader would kill him from behind, Luke's face course with sweat.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash," he said roughly. Behind him, he felt Vader stiffen in indignation but ignored it. "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

"Charming, to the last," Tarkin said with a smile. "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life," he added, grabbing Luke's cheek with his wrinkled disgusting hand.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself," Luke sniped, recoiling from the Grand Moff's hand.

"Prince Luke, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational." Tarkin spun around to face Luke, having walked away during this small speech. "No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Luke countered.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice for the planet which will be destroyed first," he said, raising his finger as he approached. "Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have decided to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No!" Luke exclaimed. "Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons, you can't possibly –"

"Do you have another target, a military target? Then name the system!" Tarkin interrupted, his face tight with fury. Leia said nothing, utterly terrified at the decision in front of her. "I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time," Tarkin said, taking a step towards Luke suddenly. Intimidated, Luke backed away from him instinctively and bumped into Vader who was still standing silently behind her. "Where is the Rebel Base?"

Luke stared beyond Tarkin out the window at Alderaan, the planet where he had been raised. He couldn't let the planet he have grown up in be destroyed… "Dantooine," he lied, looking at Tarkin before bowing her head again for fear that he would sense that he wasn't telling the truth. "They're on Dantooine."

"There," Tarkin said, oblivious to the fact that he had just been lied to by the young man. He glanced at Vader. "You see Lord Vader? He can be reasonable." Turning away, Tarkin spoke to his subordinate. "Continue with the operation, you may fire when ready." he said.

"What!" Luke cried.

"You're far too trusting," Tarkin said, a gleeful expression on his face. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" Luke cried, but was restrained by Vader's vice-like grip on his shoulder. He has to find a way to stop this. Looking up at Vader, Luke attempted to convey that he was willing to cooperate with him, to do anything to save Alderaan. He closed his eyes, prepared for what he has to do, but know it has to be done for he couldn't allow countless innocent to die. "Kill Tarkin and save Alderaan! I would take you to Padme Amidala! I promise!" He cried pathetically.

Vader nodded and reached up his hand. A little confused by this until Tarkin's face became pain. Surprised, Tarkin's hands were hacking away at his neck, attempting to lessen the pain but it only gotten worst as Vader stepped past. Sensing their eyes on him, Luke peered his head down as Vader continues to walk to Tarkin who was now at the boot of Vader. "You know, Tarkin," Vader taunted. "I have wanted to do this for a long time." He remembered what Tarkin had done to Ahsoka, and the rage increased and now Tarkin was on the verge of death. Suddenly, a crack ring the room and Vader walked away from Tarkin's lifeless form.

Everyone in the room fallen silent at the scene that just played out. "Tarkin is no more," Vader proclaimed, his right knee bend onto the floor. "Now, we shall depart soon, my boy," he smiles at Luke and tugged around is thoughts. Now, Luke was in his debt and would have to take him to Amidala."

* * *

Leia sat up from her bed. She have been outraged and beyond furious at this so called Rebellion, and their leaders. She hadn't believe she was so close at being into custody. When she was ordered off, Leia had to use all of Ahsoka's training before she had gotten creative with her lightsaber. A knock came on her door, and Leia opened the door, only to see the frail form of Bail Organa.

She stared at him, giving him a murderous glare. "What do you want?!" Leia demanded angrily, feeling the urge to make an example with her lightsaber. Now, Leia isn't an bad person but the way that she was treated was totally absurd. She couldn't believe her master wants to aid an Rebellion like this.

Bail breathed. "I will like to apologize for Mon's rudeness," he responded, stiffening as he continues to stare at the daughter of Skywalker. He knew Anakin Skywalker throughout the war, and each time he only gotten more terrifying upon the Separatists who tried to avoid Skywalker sometimes. Had Skywalker had not joined with Sidious, likely the war would be over and this dark time never would have been around. Most of all, the Jedi Order would still been around today. Bail knew that she is related to Luke and is his twin sister. "But these are tough times."

Leia snarls. "I don't care," she said curtly giving him an fierce glare. "Me and my master are wanting to help this Rebel Alliance, yet she is acting like we're apart of the Empire."

"Mon is like that," Bail said, hoping to reason with Leia. In-realty they would need Leia in the future, leading them as the possible last full Jedi. The daughter of Skywalker can prove to be a powerful ally. "It's hard to having to survive and not trying to die by the Rebellion."

Leia clenched her hand up into an fist as she thought of all she and Ahsoka have been through. "Me and my master have been on the run from the Empire for years, and the last thing I need is excuses."

Bail paused, "You should know I known your father," he said, making Leia turning to face him with an shock look in her eyes. "He save my home world during the Clone Wars."

"How was he in the Clone Wars?" Leia inquired, now being fully interested. Bail went to the bed and motion for her to sit beside her. Leia went up to the bed and sat down beside him.

"He was a mighty warrior," Bail answered. "In the Clone Wars, he wouldn't always listen to the Jedi; he always cared for his companions and never like leaving his friends behind. To be honest, he wasn't ever too fond of the Senators beside from Padme. Some historians on my home world said he was just like a Jedi from thousands of years ago."

Leia arched an eyebrow at that. Why would some say her father is like the ancient Jedi? She wonder whom Jedi they referred to him as, because to be honest with some of the stories Ahsoka had told her about, her father was his own type of man.

"Which Jedi?" Leia asked.

"The one Jedi called Revan," Bail states.

Leia gave him a shock look. Ahsoka and her had read stories about ancient Jedi, one being Revan; the Jedi who manage to balance both light and dark. To be honest, beside her father, Revan was a Jedi who Leia wanted to be. The fact that he had manage to block both light and dark is intriguing and very interesting, and went to war just to save lives. Her master have told her The Clone Wars can possibly being the only war through decades that matched The Mandalorian Wars due to all of the stories that were mention about the war from so many years ago. She had wonder is this a time that is worst than that war from thousands of years ago. She highly doubt it, but Revan did turn to the light and aid the Jedi against the Sith Lord called Malak.

Her comm activated, "Leia, we have a new assignment with Amidala." She said.

"Yes master," she responded.

Leia had mutter a silent "Thanks" to Bail before she walked out. She had wondered about their next mission. Something in her gut told her that this was going to be an important mission.


	8. Two Droids

**Chapter 8 - Two Droids **

The figure sat on the chair, his eyes closed, clearly in deep meditation as he sat himself up. He have grey hair and grey beard, clarifying that he have aged since he was last in this broken galaxy. In his vision, Obi-Wan continues seeing a space station that held much power. He have been hidden for so many years, while Ahsoka Tano and Leia Skywalker ran across the galaxy in hope for survival. The Empire must have been after the threat for a while. Obi-Wan stiffened as he felt someone entering the room.

"Did we arrive to Yavin 4 yet, pilot?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes still closed. He knew the time to reveal himself was out since he must aid Ahsoka against the Empire. He haven't received any messages from Yoda yet, but the force seems to be urging him forward to return.

"No, old man," Han Solo replied, crossing his arms across his chest as he lead against the wall. "We won't be there for several hours."

Obi-Wan can sense the young smuggler didn't like him, or just find him odd, but then again he needed his assistance. Once he arrives to Yavin, Obi-Wan and Han can part ways. He can only see the thoughts of credits the young man had wanted, and Obi-Wan will make sure he get every cent, for he deserve it.

"There is more in life than money, Solo," Obi-Wan told him, earning his full attention at him for the minute. "Money may be there to help you, but sometimes you have to change your methods. Life isn't going to always be full of credits."

Han ran his hand through his hair. "It is all I need, old man. I'm not doing everything for free, I have debts to pay." He states bluntly.

"If it wasn't for your methods, you wouldn't have those debts now." The old Jedi countered.

"What would you know?" Han demanded. "You just been living in a planet for possibly your whole life."

Obi-Wan licked his lips, clearly not amused by that. "I have fought in the Clone Wars and saw more war and death before I have retired to Alderaan." Han gave him a look, not believing that this old man have fought in the war that a few that he have been around of that happen to not point a blaster at his forehead called legends. "I'm not asking for you to believe me, Solo. But I just need to arrive to my destination."

Before Han can retort to that comment, the sound of the ship being beep cut in. "We've already arrived?" Han asked himself more then Obi-Wan, shocked that they could have arrived that fast. They have just gotten into space. The sound of Chewbacca roars were heard, and Obi-Wan craned his neck. Just then the ship was shaken, and Obi-Wan and Han were surprised as they tried to steady themselves. "Chewie! Fly this thing!" Han ordered as he ran in the room, with the ship shaking.

Obi-Wan shakes his head as he stood up and walked towards the cockpit where he saw Han now attempting to piloting the ship. They were being pulled in by something. Something strong. That Obi-Wan had face in the war many times. A tractor beam. It was then he saw it. The space station from his vision right outside of the window. Frowning, Obi-Wan's eyes went wide with shock. He would have to find a way to dismantle this tractor beam and look out for the pilot and have no alliance with anybody.

* * *

Leia walked down the jungle. Her master have just currently told her that they're going to rescue Amidala's son since he is important to the war effort and the Rebel Alliance. Leia frowned as she continues to feel something in the jungle. Suddenly, she looked up and saw a imperial pod flying down towards them. Reaching for her lightsaber, she saw the pod crashing miles away. Leia had wonder what plot they were trying to pull. She was ready to cut stormtroopers down again with the lightsaber she have killed many similar towards her.

Leia activated her father's lightsaber as she neared the smoke. She finally came across the pod which have flames surrounding it. Deciding the pull whomever in there out, Leia relinquished her lightsaber and holstered it into her belt. However, she were surprised when she had saw a protocol droid and an R2 unit.

"Are they imperial droids?" Leia asked herself. After all they are coming from a imperial pod and may be more stronger than they seem, but then again they can be reprogram, so Leia decided to not get creative with her lightsaber... yet. "Who are you?" She demanded the golden protocol droid sternly, her hand traveling over the lightsaber on her belt.

"I am C3-PO, Human Cyborg Relations," C3-PO said. "And this is my counterpart R2-D2." The droid beside him whistle a welcome to Leia, who noticed something was on him.

"You got something on you," Leia declared, walking up and begin to work on the droid. She have always been good at doing things like rebuilding due to Ahsoka teaching her some lessons that her father before her had taught her. The beam from the droid had knocked her back onto her back when she had saw a handsome young man.

General Kenobi, General Tano: Years ago, you both served my mother, Padme Amidala, and my adopted father, Bail Organa, in the Clone Wars; now they begs you two to help them in their struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my mother's request to you two in person; but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission has failed. I've placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My mother and Organa will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Yavin 4. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano; you're my only hope."

She then saw the handsome young man turning it off. Leia put her hand over her lip in a wide gap. "My master would want to see this," the young girl whispered underneath her breath. "Follow me." She ordered strictly, and the two droids did.


	9. Death Star Conflict

**Chapter 9 - Death Star Conflict**

Luke frowned as he was not lead back to his cell but rather to quarters, in ordered by Vader who promised to released him to his rebel friends in a day time. Vader have proclaimed himself in charge of this super-weapon now. He was roughly pushed by storm troopers. He wanted to tell that slime to shove it up, but Vader would likely destroyed Alderaan himself and kill many innocents on the surface. Not wanting to have the death of those innocent people, Luke were stuck and can only pray Vader won't harm his mother who is just a victim.

Luke closed his eyes and pinched his nose. He suddenly thought about his mother. Oh, his mother may hate him for giving into a murderer but yet he couldn't allow millions to die. Plus, now with Tarkin's dead, perhaps the Rebellion would find a way to defeat the Empire. Luke had noticed Vader doesn't seem to want the Rebels to die; he was aiming for the Rebel Alliance. Why? Sure, killing his mother would be a major blow, but Luke had the gut-wrenching feeling told the young man that there is something more then this. Likely, the plans are in the Rebels hand, and they would likely attack the Death Star soon, which means him and Vader; if he doesn't make a move for it, will die should they succeed.

Luke allowed tears to form in his eyes. He may never see his mother again. He loved her so much and didn't have the gratitude to be raised by her, due to the Empire hunting her endlessly. Vader had wanted her for nearly the past two decades, she had told him of this. She have told him this was because she was a mighty leader that Vader had wanted to exterminated immediately. Yet, each time she had mention Vader she always had a pain of guilt in her voice like she had done something wrong.

He came to a stop, upon an door, as did the storm troopers. The doors hissed opened, and Luke was roughly pushed inside. Scowling, Luke sneered at the storm troopers with rage in his eyes. Before he can assault them however, the doors closed, entrapping Luke into the small room. As he turned, he was slightly surprised at the room. It was clean, titty, not dirty, and Luke got to admit it was even cleaner then his quarters at Yavin 4. He had thought that now he was in Vader's debt, he was going to have to do what that monster demands, but instead Vader is treating him differently.

He had noticed black robes on a stand not far away from him. Walking up, he placed them on and stared at the mirror and was surprised by how much better he had looked. Perhaps he should try wearing black more, since it does seem to suit him.

* * *

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this. Now, there ship has been pulled into a space station and they're trapped, he and the smuggler was practically trapped on the ship, unless the Empire would likely catch them. The two were hiding in the storage, along with the wookie, who make small roars every second. But it was clear they were trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sensing the storm troopers have departed, Obi-Wan forced himself out after a struggle. He grimaced, knowing that he wasn't the same as he have use to be in the clone wars. "Any ideas to help us escape, old man?" Han inquired from behind with clear annoyance.

"Quiet pilot!" Obi-Wan snapped, startling the young man who took a step back. Frowning, Obi-Wan place an hand on his chin. "I'm going to disable this tractor beam on this space station so you and your wookie can get out of here. So I need you to set course for Yavin 4 to go the Rebellion."

Han's eyes narrowed, "Are you expecting me to join the Rebel Alliance?" The pilot demanded, crossing his arms. "Because unless you have money that can convince me to stay, then no deal."

Obi-Wan clutched his hand up into a fist, "You are going to get your money, Solo," he said, frowning. "There is more in life then money. Can you ever see that?" He clutched his lightsaber firmly in his hand. Yet, pain came to his head a second later, and the lightsaber drop to the floor. He felt a familiar disturbance in the force and he somehow knew what it was. Ahsoka Tano and Leia Skywalker have returned. He can sense Leia's power even from here and knew she and Ahsoka must be close.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Leia?" Padme asked. Currently, Leia and Padme were having a talk about allowing the droids to accompany them to tracked down Luke since he have strangely went towards his son. "I mean I want to find my son, but these droids..." She scanned C3-PO and R2-D2, whom she recognize fondly because they have her and Anakin throughout the Clone Wars. Padme also seems to want to get to know Leia, since she seems like a sweet girl, yet something about her is oddly familiar.

Leia shook her head, "I had seen your recording and they seem to be more resourceful; beside from the way they are acting, these are desperate times." She said, crossing her arms. "My master have told about the clone wars. My father served in the clone wars alongside her. Before Darth Vader killed him."

"What?" Padme inquired. She had thought that Anakin was the only Jedi who break the rules, but clearly due to Leia's heritage and force-sensitive. She had remember Anakin telling her about those who is strong with the force likely had parents who were one or both strong with the force. As she glanced over Leia, she had saw the tail of her lightsaber. Her eyes narrowed when she realized something about it was crazily familiar. Like she had seen that lightsaber before.

"Yeah, my father was a mighty warrior," Leia said, licking her lips. "I hope to be like him and finally end this dark wars by the Empire and want to slay the Emperor and bring peace to the galaxy."

Padme smiles softly, "I would like to aid you after the rescue of my son," she declared. Leia turned to face her with wide eyes. She had thought she were suppose to be another voice among the Rebel Alliance. Before she can press the matter however, a big expulsion came to the ship which knocked the two unsteady. The small craft was being pulled into something. "Leia!" Padme's voice ring out, and Leia was surprise seeing the doors starting to open. C3-PO and R2-D2 were luckily pushed into the storage room which is probably the safest place for now.

With her abilities, Leia reached out for the woman and use the force to brought her to her hand. At the same time, Leia saw boxes falling and instantly had a idea. She reached up with her free hand that was not holding Padme and send the box towards the nearby button coordinately which cause the doors to close. Ahsoka came out seconds later. "Master, are you alright?" Leia asked, concerned for her Togruta master who have raised her since she was a small girl.

"I'm fine," Ahsoka said, waving her hand absently which cause Leia to let out a sigh of relief. "But we are being pulled into a massive space station."

Padme walked up. "Any ideas, Ahsoka?" She wondered.

"Yes, but you and the droids will have to stay behind me," Ahsoka ordered. Leia walked up as their ship was basically dragged into a possible station where Leia and Ahsoka would finally be brought in. "The same applies to you," the Togruta said firmly. Seeing the young woman was about to argue against that, she spoke once more with a lower tone. "The Senator needs protection and likely, I won't be able to watch her. I'm planning to turn off the tractor beam and fly the ship." Leia didn't like the idea but decided that perhaps they can escape.

As their ship was pulled in, all the trio could do was hide. Leia had notice from the small view-port, another ship; bigger, were flat against the ground. Deciding that she wasn't going to accept "no" as am answer, the young woman thought of plans. Ahsoka had vowed to find the son of Amidala and disable the tractor beam. Yeah right, Leia never listen to orders that made no sense and she wasn't about to start now. They heard heavy footsteps coming on board. Leia and Ahsoka glanced at each other and nodded at each other.

With a fast motion of their sabers, they send powerful parries that decapitated the Stormtroopers and send them to the ground, dead. Leia deactivated the lightsaber and went up towards the Senator and smiled. "It's safe at the very least for the moment," Leia tilted her head towards her master. "I still can't see why don't you allowed us to accompany you, master."

"Because for your safet-" Before Ahsoka can finished that statement, her head throbbed with pain and something crawled up her bones. She had felt somebody whom she haven't felt for so long. In fact, it was two people. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ahsoka's eyes rolled towards the back of her head and she staggered forward.

"Master!"

"Ahsoka!"

Thankfully, Leia caught Ahsoka in time and lowered her descend and place an hand on her cheek. More heavy footsteps was heard, and Leia was alarmed as was Padme. "What was that?!" Leia demanded, her hands hovering the hilt of her lightsaber. Activating her lightsaber, she watched as the Stormtroopers stormed through the door. Leia hacked down against the armored men, causing them to hit the floor, dead. The sound of Ahsoka groaning gotten her attention, and she ran over and helped her up. "Master! Are you alright?!" Leia cried, staying close towards her.

"I'm alright," Ahsoka reassured. "I sense Darth Vader!"

* * *

Darth Vader ran through the Death Star. He sense a disturbance in the force! Luke Organa, the boy that can take him towards Padme Amidala, was in danger! His lightsaber came to life before it even came to his hand, and with raging quickness, he swiped the door off & kicked it towards the Stormtroopers who stood over the sleeping boy. The boy woken up due to the expulsion and looked up to see the tall form of Darth Vader standing over him, his red lightsaber buzzing in his hand and seems to be aimed.

Instead of staring at him, Vader turned to the only alive Stormtrooper who laid against the wall and place a boot against his stomach. "Who gave you these orders to execute Organa?!" Vader demanded, his lightsaber burning closer and closer to the point where the Stormtrooper can be kill if he makes a simple lean. The Stormtrooper didn't respond, so Vader; not having patience, raised his hand and slammed him against the wall. "Who order you?!"

"Admir-Admiral Motti." The Stormtrooper weakly responded, making Vader's eyes darkened.

That slime almost cost him a chance of ever seeing his dearest wife again! How dare he?! Once Vader sees him again, he shall kill him like he had done with Tarkin! To Luke, Vader never seemed to be more angry as he was right now. Vader must really want to see his mother, considering the rage off the Dark Lord was powerful even for him.

"Please don't kill me, Lord Vader," the Stormtrooper pleaded. "I was just following-"

He never had a chance to finish that as Vader impaled his lightsaber through his sternum. Flipping around the face the young man who is now shaking, Vader scrolled up and raised his lightsaber and cut something off. Luke were shock to see a tracking device on him. "I couldn't just trust you that easily, Senator," Vader said, his yellow eyes calmed but still sticking out. "We must take a ship to evacuate, for word likely spread about Tarkin's death by now due to spies lucky not to be caught from the Empire. First, you must turn off the tracker beam, and I would handle the remaining Admirals and whatnot. Run to the hanger. I shall meet you there. Try to stay clear of Stormtroopers. Take this stealth field generator." Vader turned when he felt something.

_Her _bond with him was still powerful. Ahsoka Tano was on this space station, and someone else was here as well. Padme Amidala was here. Before him stood his son, yet Vader couldn't allow his personal feelings to get in the way. He must deal with the Admirals, for they are all too dangerous. Atleast, Vader would see Padme in the flesh soon so he can apologized for everything he had done towards her like force choking her out of misguided rage. He realized that Luke being there reminded him of Padme. But right now, he must focus on the mission.


	10. Death Star Battle

**Chapter 10 - Death Star Battle**

Darth Vader raced through the space station. The alarms were beeping endlessly throughout the Death Star. Stormtroopers were running past Lord Vader, yet no one was trying to run into him due to not wanting to get hurt. Vader can sense Luke have done his duties and disable the tractor beam. Vader took a left and ran to the hanger bay. He saw two ships, one big, and another a Rebellion ship. Instantly, Vader felt a familiar presence coming from the ship; no two familiar presences. The Sith Lord activated his lightsaber and begin walking up. These were two people who he haven't seen nor felt for years. Even in his time, Vader never thought they would have returned, but he saw two figures coming down the ship.

He had worked with them throughout the war, and the last time he had saw him was on that vile planet. Vader watched as they descended from different ships. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano," he said bluntly, waving his saber with his cape not bellowing from behind him. He gazed passed Ahsoka and sense Padme Amidala on that ship. _"Padme..."_ He thought, his yellow eyes watering.

Although a bit shock at seeing each other, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka avoid showing it, knowing a battle awaits and activated their lightsabers together. "Anakin," Ahsoka said, snapping Vader out of his thoughts. "You don't have to be like this."

Vader couldn't believe that his former Padawan still had high faith in him, "Let me see Padme Amidala," Vader demanded coldly. "And I may not kill you both."

Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka, his eyes widened with shock, as she returned his stare. He haven't realized that Padme was with Ahsoka. There is something big going on here. "Vader, the tractor beam is-" Luke's voice went silent as Vader paced the two Jedi. Horrified and surprise, Luke glanced at the two before back at the Sith Lord then backed to the two. "What's going on?" Luke muttered out, talking mainly to himself.

Vader turned and glared at him, "Nothing that you would need to be in." Vader says darkly. Before Luke can asked something about Vader's comment, Vader lifted him up and slammed him down against the ground, putting him in a deep unconsciousness. He didn't want to hurt the boy, due to Luke being Padme and his son. It was only due to his power that Padme managed to live. "Now, let me pass and we can all live this day."

Obi-Wan furrowed a brow, "We can't do that, Anakin," Obi-Wan interjected firmly yet softly, giving his former apprentice a frown at seeing how he have became such a monster and murderer.

Silently, Vader froze for a minute and glared at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, those whom he have once considered his family throughout the Clone Wars. He had flashbacks to when the three had worked together, until Ahsoka left the Jedi Order, only to return some time later, and Obi-Wan turning Padme against him. Then both leaving his unconscious body behind on Mustafar. With his lightsaber still raised upward on his side, Vader glared at them before finally responding towards his two ex friends.

"Then you will die," Vader said bluntly, twirling his lightsaber and aiming his blade towards the two. Activating their lightsabers, Vader saw Obi-Wan's old blue lightsaber and Ahsoka white lightsabers. A little caught off-guard by Ahsoka's newly designed white lightsabers, Vader waited and waited until Obi-Wan swing upward towards him. Vader countered his lightsaber and nearly struck him at the neck, but missed it barely with his lightsaber. Yanking his lightsaber backwards, Vader kicked Ahsoka across the torso and pressed his blade against her lightsaber. Vader lunged his blade to Ahsoka's blade, but yet Obi-Wan deflected the blow. To any bystander, it would have been blurs by the power shown by the force users.

Attempting to separate the two, Vader walked back and continue to search for a place for him to gain the advantage, blocking the blows send by the two. The Sith Lord and pushed his blade down in hope to catch Ahsoka off-guard. However, his former Padawan managed to blocked the strike though a grunt came from her that shows she wiring herself out. Vader caught Ahsoka in a force choke and send her against the wall, causing her to be stunned for a moment. With her out of the way, Vader continues the assault on his former Master, using the forms that he have learn throughout the years in his ruthless strikes. Obi-Wan backed up and were force to only blocked the blows from his former apprentice.

Vader begin to push Obi-Wan down. Yet, he couldn't deduce the killing blow for two white blades broke his attention off of his former Master, which forced him to hacked away at Ahsoka. "Enough!" Vader commanded, forcing his blade up at the two with new powers. Vader allowed the strength to come with every attack that knocked the two back. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan deactivated their lightsaber, accepting defeat from their once friend. Raising his hands and allowing lightning on the two, Vader blast the two back.

Vader simply move his hand which caught the two into a force choke. The Sith Lord walked up and raised his lightsaber, "Goodbye, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka," Vader said before bringing his saber down, yet to his surprise a blue blade intercepted the Sith, which forced him to released his hold on them and to handled with the one with the blade. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were knocked out unconscious when they hit the floor though. From the corner of his eye, he saw a wookie and young man forcing the two on the ship as did the boy. He also saw a slightly old woman who also went on the ship.

Leia's eyes focused on the Sith. She send powerful blows towards Vader. As Vader continues to block her blows, Vader's eyes travel to her lightsaber and his eyes widened. He have recognized that lightsaber. It belonged to Anakin Skywalker! The force was strong with her. Swiftly dodging one blow from Vader and use the force to send Vader back, but the Sith barely moved a muscle and shrugged the blow off. Leia watched as Vader lunged towards her in a blur. At that very minute Leia was lucky that she had the force as her ally because without it, she may have not been able to counter-block Vader's lunged. Vader couldn't lie. This girl was very powerful and reminded him of someone he have once knew very well. She had grown into what Anakin Skywalker could have been had he not been 'killed' by Darth Vader. This girl was intriguing and interesting towards him. He can perhaps use her to overthrow Darth Sidious and defeat that man who lied towards him.

As Leia send a blow towards Vader's abdomen, Vader parried the blow but didn't seen Leia sending a harsh slash towards his shoulder that Vader had to duck or he would have been decapitated by the blade. Vader raised an hand, and Leia frozen in place, surprised. "No mere Jedi ever been able to hold against me for as long as you have, girl," he said silently, speaking mainly to himself then towards her. Leia merely held her blade infront of her face, her face determined and not backing down, only remining him more of Skywalker.

"I am like a Jedi Knight like Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and my father before me," Leia hissed, her blade not wavering even a centimeter. "You kill him but you won't kill Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, or me."

Vader thought to himself for a second. Her father. Who did he killed that was so important to this girl, and more-or-less related towards her?

"Who are you?" Vader demanded.

"I am Leia Skywalker, daughter of Anakin Skywalker-" Vader choked Leia with the force before she could have continued the next statement, catching her blue blade in his hand and putting her in a quite similar position he have put Count Dooku in a long time ago.

"Don't lie to me, girl, who are you?" Vader repeated angrily.

"Le-Leia Skywalker, da-daughter of Anakin Skywalker." Leia wheezed through the choke, squirming her legs to get released from this invisible hold. Vader dropped Leia, deactivated both lightsabers, and force push the girl into the wall. Turning swiftly on his hells, his cape bellowing from behind him, Vader move through the imperial doors and left.

Clutching her head at the pain, Leia gotten up and one hand rested on her torso that was full of pain. She noticed the Millennium Falcon and could easily board before more Stormtroopers would come, but she remain there as if blackness is to come from the arching uncontrolled pain on his face. Leia tried to get through the door to get her father's lightsaber, but just couldn't. Confused by the Dark Lord's actions, Leia turned and ran back onto the ship, and it took off after a minute, with the droids on the chairs. She also had lost her father's lightsaber and don't even know what would happen to it with that beast.

* * *

He had thought the true part of Anakin Skywalker have died long ago, but he can feel the light returning. His Master have lied and deceived him for 20 long years. He remembered himself slaughtering the Jedi Temple and force choking Padme. Sidious have told him many times that he have killed Padme, yet he have always sensed her. Once he confronted his Master about it, he always said she was a traitor and doesn't even wanted to return to him. That monster dared said that she was a whore and that she have move on from Vader, despising him completely to the core.

Vader closed his eyes as if he was trying to see a blur dream from his past life. Storming out the chambers with the rage, he activated both lightsabers and twirled the red one to the twenty Stormtroopers. Sending force blasts, slicing, impaling, severing every Stormtrooper in his path. Vader cut many of the Stormtroopers down with his blue blade like he had done to the Separatists long ago, ignoring the begs of mercy. Vader had none of it and now truly hates the Empire and wanted his Master's head. As he walked through the middle of the room, Vader returned his red lightsaber in his hand like a boomerang. Disregarding his lightsaber in his holster, Vader lifted all of the several limbs and torso. Using his dark powers, he threw them out in space. Without a single care or any regret about what he have just done, Vader jumped up towards the ship and entered inside and went to his seat.

Vader sat lonely in his personal ship, unsure of the future. He had a daughter as well, along with Luke Amidala, which must have his bloodline. His son is like his mother, and his daughter is just like him. Padme Amidala lived as well. The last few people who connected to his life as Anakin Skywalker. He have been alone without his wife or children for the past 20 years, and his master is to blame. Vader remembered his past life as a Jedi Knight, serving the clone wars and saving many innocents. Ahsoka Tano had trained and raised his daughter to be a force-user.

Vader remembered having that same pride and belief that his daughter has now. He remember speaking the name of Anakin Skywalker with pride and saving innocents and having Padme by his side and her not continuing to abandon him. Vader could have sense her, and he was so close to seeing her yet again after so much time, but the girl stood in his way. Vader was tired of his Master and decided to do what must be done. He knew that Death Star threaten his wife and his Master may one day order the expulsion of a planet where she may be on. The Sith Lord went to the exhaust port and send a 1 and a million shot, destroying it for once and for all.

Vader manage to flew off and went to empty space, sitting there for the moment. He didn't care about this life anymore. Why had his life been full of pain? Vader reached out with the force, and his opened wide mere seconds later. Wearily, he open his mouth to speak to the confused navigation system. He somehow strangely knew where he had go, and would disable the tracking device on his ship to make sure his Master won't track him.

"Set coordinates, Dagobah system."

Vader felt his ship traveling through space. He hit the buttons for lightspeed that would send him to that planet faster. He was alone. He'd to go where the force deems him to go. He couldn't return and continue to serve Palpatine, knowing he would just continue to track down and hunt his family. He had been hunted by what he have done to his dearest wife for the longest of times. He have been contacting Padme in the Outer Rim during the Clone Wars when they had to be separated for months. He wished he can go back and strike at Sidious instead of Windu. He had hated himself for doing all of the horrible things he had done. He have betrayed the Jedi who practically raised him into being someone, murder children, choke his wife, fought his best friend, and fought with two of them this time. What type of man strangle his own wife who been there for him and always loved him? He wished he can change everything. Vader closed his eyes yet again, hoping to reopen them, coming from just a dream.


	11. The Truth

**Chapter 11 -**** The Truth**

Leia was silent the whole way there. She couldn't believed that she had managed to not only lose her lightsaber but nearly costs the lives of her master who is basically a mother figure towards her. Now, they are both against the chairs, relaxing in a deep unconsciousness. Leia sniffled towards herself and sat against the chair from behind the pilot. Her clothes were ruin, and she would have to replace them. Her hair that was curled into buns was now out of place. Sweat was still running down her face. Padme also seem quiet and seems to be in her own world, while Luke looks like he wants to say something but didn't. Luke woke up shortly after, showing that Vader hadn't send him into a deep unconsciousness.

"Hey, Jedi, mom," Luke said, breaking the long silence. "You guys might want to see this."

Leia was about to tell Luke off about calling her a Jedi, when she had lost her lightsaber on a mere battle. But decided against it. Quickly, Leia and Padme ran up and saw the Death Star, which have once been looming in the sky that struck fear on many planets have been destroyed. Debris radiated from the now destroyed space station. Leia's eyes widened with shock, Padme's jaw dropped, and Luke looked like over affected and surprised. The three stood there for a second, just staring at the destroyed Death Star.

"How did the Rebels manage to get there that fast," Luke asked his mother, the surprise clear in his voice. "And deliver a shot so precisely?"

"It couldn't have been the Rebels," Leia said softly. "It have to be someone already there. Someone on their scanner and didn't get any threats on them just yet."

"You're right," Padme said, stiffening. She just stood there for a minute, clearly deep in thoughts, thinking about what could have been the affect of such a expulsion to the space station without encountering any resistance. "Unless, no that's impossible," she muttered. "He was now loyal towards the Empire, considering he have choke me many years ago and tried to kill his own best friend."

Leia and Luke saw the shock and awe on her face, making both look at each other. Why is she acting like she have been hit by a shock wave? What is happening? All of these events seemed to be playing out far too fast.

Unable to keep the question avoid, Luke went up and place his hand on his mother's shoulder affectionately. "Mother, what are you talking about?" He asked.

Padme glanced at her son and opened her mouth, but decided to altered the words. "Nothing. Anyway, I'm going to want to talk to Leia here," she said, pointing her index finger out towards the girl, making her eyes going wide. Seeing that her son was about to argue, Padme continued, her voice more sterner. "She have nearly lost the woman who raised her. I think she needs to voice her thoughts. That is where the Jedi failed with Anakin, they never listened to him."

"Anakin?" Leia whispered.

Luke raised an eyebrow towards his mother but stood up and walked out. Noticing Han and Chewbacca was piloting the ship, Padme gripped Leia hand firm yet softly and walked out, knowing full well that they have to pilot the ship to escort them to Yavin 4. Leia walked out with her. Despite knowing her for a short time, Leia already liked her greatly and feels like she has a bond with her, oddly much more powerful then even her own Master who she have been living with for the past 18 years.

Padme took her to one of the quarters and wrapped her arms around Leia, "You are a powerful Jedi," she congratulated. "You have manage to get us all out of there safely. I'm sure Ahsoka would be proud of you when she woke up and I tell her how you manage to fend off somebody so powerful"

Surprised at actually receiving a praise because of her terrible performance out there, Leia turned towards her and send her a look. "Thanks," Leia responded lowly. "But I am not a Jedi. I am a survivor, someone who is trying to fight the Empire for the greater good. I would never be a Jedi."

"I can see the Jedi spirit runs through you," she said honestly. "The Rebels would need someone like you at our side. If a Jedi-"

"I am not a Jedi!" Leia snapped furiously. But then regret came across her at snapping at someone who is showing her remorse and kindness. She was only glad that she didn't released her anger in the force or the woman may have been hurt.

Padme closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Leia softly yet affectionately. That surprised her for she had never knew her true mother and just heard tales about her father. The fact that Leia does seem remind her of _him_ so much right at this moment makes her think that Leia may rethink her path.

The woman paused before finally saying something, "My husband was a Jedi. He served in the Clone Wars. Now, one of your parents must be force sensitive, were your mother or father strong with the force? And somehow manage to escape and hand yourself."

"I never knew my father, but I'd heard about my father." Leia admitted hoarsely.

"Perhaps your father was friends with my husband," Padme said. "If I can pull a batch from you at the Rebels base, I can find out who your mother was and we may be able to find out what her fate was."

Now seeming intrigued, Leia turned to face the woman. "You-you can do that for me." She stammered lowly.

"Of course, beside you aid my son and us to get off," Padme said. "It's the least I can do. Now, who was your father? Was he somebody in the Order that went on many missions with my husband?"

Leia remain frozen for a moment at the previous news. But then figuring that the woman said something, Leia shakes her head and stared at her. "Um, forgive me for my lack of response. What did you said?"

"Who was your father?" Padme repeated.

"My father was Anakin Skywalker." Leia stated.

Padme flipped around and stared at her with wide eyes. That is impossible! There is no way Anakin could have been this girl's father! More-or-less, that makes Padme her mother as well. She consider the alternatives. Is it possible that Anakin had cheated on her with somebody in the Order and had a child with them? Padme silently face palmed herself. Anakin was loyal towards her and loved her a lot. He would never cheat on her. That means that Padme had another child. The memory of her giving birth was blogged after all, so she can't remember the process.

"Anakin Skywalker?!" Padme repeated abruptly, bemusing the girl. "Leia-" Padme was about to continue about the matter of Anakin but then came to a stop. There is no way she can just say she is the girl's mother who just so happens to show up without solid evidence. She would have to run an DNA Test to prove it towards her. Considering her rank and voice in the Rebel Alliance, that would be done in mere hours. Also, she'll have to get a sample of Leia and her own that she can run them and prove it towards you.

"Okay, I need a sample of yours, like a tiny piece of your hair," Padme continued lowly, her face paled and her eyes seem to be miles away. Leia nodded and pointed towards her hair. Padme grabbed a small piece that looks like it was about to fall off and pull out a small package.

Once Leia saw the package, she glanced at Padme with a smile. "See that you have resources, my lady." She teased playfully.

Padme returned the smile. She remember so much of Anakin Skywalker within her. It brought back so much memories where Anakin would make her flustered and blushed continuously. The fact that Leia carries much of her father made Padme smile.

"Yeah, I always come on missions prepared," Padme said, returning the playful glint towards the young girl.

Leia rolled her eyes at her, "Pretty sure your husband thought you were crazy with this attitude of yours."

Padme allow a sad smile to come on her face. She had remember him before he have became such a monster. He was a mighty warrior, good friend, caring young man, would never give up on his friends. She can imagine how much it was a shock for the Jedi when the very Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear, stormed through the doors with his lightsaber turned on them. She never thought that her own husband would turn into a Sith Lord. Why hadn't he came to her? Had he even trusted her? If he had came to her, likely everything would been different and the galaxy wouldn't have been send into a life of violence. She wouldn't have been separated of one of her children.

"Yeah, he did," Padme joked. "But I'm lucky that atleast I have my child with me. Without Luke, my husband's legacy wouldn't have carried down."

"I just realize something," Leia said convincingly. "Luke is powerful in the force due to the bond with his father. Have you consider him for Jedi training?"

Padme frowned at her, not wanting what happen to her husband happen to either one of her children. If only she can tell the Leia the truth right then and there, "No, if the Jedi was still around, I would have." Padme said lowly. "Which is why you may need to push your personal feelings aside and take the role as a Jedi. The galaxy have been ruled by the Empire for far too long. It needs a change. And one spark of hope is what they need."

Leia sighed, but realized she was right. Not a day goes by that nobody cannot escape the Empire's wrath. Across the galaxy, so many innocents died. Leia was just in her feelings due to losing her lightsaber and nearly losing the Togruta woman who raised her and Master Kenobi.

"You're right," Leia replied. "But I've lost my lightsaber."

"It's okay, I know a planet where many of the Jedi gained their kyber saber crystal," Padme said, making the girl's eyes widen with shock. "My husband was a Jedi after all. Thought Ahsoka would have taken you there when she had gain her lightsabers."

"No," Leia responded. "We were attack by a inquisitor, and my Master took his lightsaber crystal and somehow switch the blade color from red to white."

Leia never understood how her Master been able to do the deed but she did save her life and had simply the force and her father's lightsaber to disarm him. Without her Master being a very good duelist, it is safe to say that Ahsoka nor Leia might've been here by now. He did seem interested in Leia and wanted to take her to raise her as a Sith, due to claiming her connection to the force is very powerful. Leia both physically and mentally shivered at the thought of being a Sith Lord. She also wonder would she have found her way to the light. Her Master told her that the Jedi of old didn't believe that you can be redeem after you fallen to the Dark Side, but Ahsoka nor Leia never believed in that after they read ancient books of some Sith so powerful in the Dark Side being redeem.

"Ahsoka is strong and reckless as her Master was," Padme said with a faint smile, remembering how the two would have work together in the Clone Wars. She believed if Ahsoka stayed or return after the war, both her and Anakin would have been Jedi Masters by now. "You know there is a chance well you can switch your combat up."

"You suggest I stop relying on a single blade?" Leia questioned.

"Well, you seem to carry a different style such as a double-blade." Padme declared. "It was rare through the war, but some Jedi would have claimed the style of Double-Bladed Sabers. The Jedi Sentinel, I believe they were called."

"I heard Bastila Shan carried the style of a saber staff," Leia said.

Padme looked confuse, "I don't know," she said honestly, rubbing her hand in her hair. "I really never had a chance to hear about the Jedi from many years prior from twenty years ago."

Leia smiled and examined Padme slowly. Despite being in her mid forties, Leia had to admit Padme was a beautiful woman compared to the others she had seen in the past. "You seem to be not that old," Leia teased.

"Well, I'm still as adventurous as ever." Padme said jokingly. "After all, the galaxy will need a voice to remind them that there is still hope and unity left in the galaxy, so if I get too old, I would have to go on retirement."

Leia and Padme both laughed. Padme was beaming happy that she is developing a connection to Leia already, despite just being another woman. Sure, having Luke around was good, she would've loved to have a daughter to get in a style like her. Though Anakin was extremely overprotective of her, so she can imagined what it would have been like had Leia brought a boyfriend home. At this age, Leia shouldn't have to be going across the galaxy to survive. She should have crushes, being ready to develop into a young woman, and not having to fight for people. But Padme was glad that she managed to convince Leia to see reason at being a Jedi. The galaxy need one again after all of this time.

* * *

Han lowered the ramp and allow Leia, Luke, and Padme to exited the ship. After Padme explain the solution to Mon, immediately Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were taken medical attention. They also were told about the destruction of the Death Star by a mysterious force, the Rebels were given a celebration which they all deserve after these dark times. Leia were standing in the back alone, while other Rebels troopers were discussing to themselves, having a good drink, or preparing for a course of action. Padme had paid Han and gave him along with Leia a metal that everybody celebrated.

She was getting anxious to why it was taking so long for Padme to come back. Padme had assured she would be back in a bit but it have half-an-hour and there was no sign of her yet. Leia had to use every Jedi trick in the book that her Master have taught her to not try and track down the woman and tell her that she needs to hurried up. However, Leia will feel bad if she did that because all Padme was trying to do was help.

One came to the back however. A female with white hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and nearly around Leia's height. "I have heard that you have managed to fight off Darth Vader," she said.

Bemused, Leia looked at her because she didn't even known this woman's name yet and she's still showing some kindness. Never liking when anyone approached her like this and preferring her to be the one to approach somebody because no one cannot be trusted, Leia allowed a small frown to form on her lips. "Forgive me for my rudeness," Leia apologized shyly. "But I don't even know you."

"Oh forgive me for my abrupt approach to you," the woman said kindly, her hands on her stomach. "I've just wanted to see the one who've managed to survived against the very Darth Vader that the entire galaxy feared."

Leia smiles and decided to not hold a grudge against her. After all, she felt like she have needed to talk to somebody, since Padme has gone to get her sample tested, and Luke is off to get some sleep after long time in being in captive. "None is taken," Leia dismissed. "I guess I'm just too tired of all of this fighting, but I am glad the Empire's superweapon was destroyed after it been in operation for far too long." Leia decided to give this woman a chance, considering she is being nice to her then most she have met in the past. "Well, for starters, we can introduced each other's names. My name is Leia Skywalker."

She had decided to tell her real last name. Beside, it's not like the Sith Lord, the very special Darth Vader, know her name so she really would start being more opened with her name. It was only a matter of a time before the whole Empire knows her name because likely they would try to find their new foe who wielded the weapon of a Jedi.

"My name is Winter Celchu," the woman deduced, reaching out her hand.

Leia stared at her for a minute then back to her hand. Deciding that the woman deserve her kindness, Leia firmly shook her hand. She were tired of the Empire reigning over planets and eliminating or torturing many innocent lives. Now, she and Ahsoka have came across many inquisitors but most didn't survive. Usually, they would have kept up with certain Rebel cells, one was leaded by a Jedi but Ahsoka felt like Leia wasn't ready for that kind of life.

"You met my father before the battle of the Death Star," the woman swallowed. "His name is Bail Organa. He have spoke highly of your potential and about you being Skywalker's daughter. He told me that Skywalker have saved his planet back in the Clone Wars, and you have practically assisted in saving the Rebel Alliance. I've wanted to see you, but had thought you might have died on the Death Star when our spies told us it exploded. We were beyond relief when we have saw the ship trudging to this base."

Leia briefly nodded, but then she have noticed the fragile form of Padme walking up. "Goodbye," Winter said, having a feeling that Leia wants to talk one of the voice of the Rebellion alone.

Well, Padme Amidala clearly was a strict voice in the entire Rebel Alliance. Without her voice, the Rebels wouldn't have had much hope in one day defeating the Empire. Plus, the corrupted part of the Rebels were caged by Padme and her followers. The galaxy is now joining the Rebels, and had this been like the old times that her Master have told her about, Padme would have likely been Chancellor and leader which inspired hope in these dark times. Leia noticed that Padme had a datapad in her hand.

"Leia, here are the results," Padme said flatly, handing the datapad towards the young woman. Leia grabbed it and read it for a moment, until her eyes went so opened, her face clear with much shock. "Leia, listen to me, I'm so sorry about this." She immediately apologized, holding her hands up vigorously. "I didn't abandoned you at birth. I was send into a deep unconsciousness by Anakin. I didn't even knew Ahsoka was there. I have saw Obi-Wan in the last moment before he strangled me."

"What do you mean... he strangled you?" Leia stammered weakly.

Padme was basically at her daughter's knees, begging for her forgiveness. "Anakin thought I'd brought Obi-Wan towards him to kill him," Padme says, tears scrolling down her eyes. "He had turned to the Dark Side and slaughtered the Jedi Temple. I didn't even knew Obi-Wan sneaked aboard of my ship. Please, Leia, I would have never abandoned you and kept one of my children."

"Wait, does that mean Anakin Skywalker have turned into Darth Vader?" Leia demanded. Padme remember seeing a holo image of Vader and saw Anakin in him. She knew that he have became such a vicious monster and couldn't believed on that face and under those eyes once rested the Hero With No Fear from the Clone Wars. Her silence and a simple shake from the other woman is what came as Leia's response, which allowed Leia to take this all in. Now she knows why Vader refused to kill her when he had a chance on the Death Star. Perhaps, there is still some Anakin left within him because once she said her name, Vader just ran off with both of the lightsabers.

Suddenly a new voice came to life. "Which means I had a sister for years and never even grown up with my own sister." Padme and Leia turned around to face Luke Organa, or Amidala, or Skywalker. Whatever was it now.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Padme apologized hoarsely. "I didn't know that I had two children. I guessed I was about to passed out. I wouldn't have given up on either one of you. Please don't hate me for it."

Leia knew it wasn't Padme's fault about what happen towards her during birth. The woman wouldn't just give up on one of her children, because already Leia sees the kindness and sense the truth within her words over the force. It probably ain't even Ahsoka or Kenobi's fault, considering the events must have been fast to split them up. "It's okay," Leia responded lowly. "It wasn't your fault, but if I am strong in the force and a Skywalker and Luke is my blood, that means that he must be trained as a Jedi. I am ready to teach him some things because I don't even want that vile monster that corrupted our father to live much longer. Two Skywalkers stand a better chance to defeating the Empire."


	12. Vader's Discovery

**Chapter 12**** \- Vader's Discovery**

Vader watched as the ship took him out of light speed. He'd wanted to betray the Emperor for 20 years now, but he had two reasons to why he didn't betrayed him. He wanted to track his wife down and with the Emperor's help he was basically entrapped to do his Master's bidding. Another reason to why is because Vader had spies on himself. He had hated himself for the past two decade and hated how he'd basically have to killed many allies of his wife. Darth Sidious had played with him for so long by wanting him to kill so many of his friends. He had hunted Jedi who he have once knew very well.

Vader hated the fact that Sidious have manipulate him ever since he was nine.

How could he have been so damn stupid? Vader hated the fact that Sidious have forced him to kill people he had associated with during the Clone Wars and before. Why had he betrayed the Jedi and his wife? What was the younger version of himself was thinking? What if events on Mustafar had gone differently? What if Obi-Wan fully managed to kill him?

When he was about to kill the Togruta he had once called his sister, he had realized what he was doing and prepped himself for the kill, but the girl gotten into his way and forced the Sith Lord back. He had nearly killed his own daughter who he had never managed to touch physically. When the boy was on the Death Star, Vader sensed his connection to Padme and had put two-and-two together, especially after reading his thoughts. Vader remembered the final days of the Clone Wars where himself, Rex, and the boys were working together to put the war to an end. Anakin planned to leave the Order then to be with Padme forever without the needless war. By the time of having to kill Dooku, Anakin was already too traumatized of losing many Jedi and Clone Troopers. He had thought the war would be a test for him to finally test his Jedi abilities but he had learned that was quickly false.

Vader have so transpired in his thoughts, he nearly missed to hit the lever in time to take him out of lightspeed and brought him closer to the planet of Dagobah. What is on that planet? Why have the force driven him there? He felt something odd, yet familiar about the planet; no not about the planet, on the planet.

Vader descended the ship to the ground. He saw many tress surrounding the surface, so Vader knew he had to watched his landing. He manage to land on the small ground, though his ship managed to get scraped up, but it is the best possible land he can mustered at that atmosphere. Vader breathed and sigh before losing the hood. It's not like he would need it at this moment. Vader clenched his head into his hands.

With his cape bellowing behind him, Vader walked off of the ship and went down the ramp, his hands hovering over his lightsabers just in case someone sneaks up on him on this planet. Vader make sure to look behind his shoulder in every three second because he continues to feel something.

A presence.

Rain went to his head, unquestioning wetting his hair.

Vader scrolled down and noticed an few animals on this planet, yet he ignored it and came to a stop for one second. Then he continue to walk, but came to a stop when he noticed a cave. Wondering if the answer he seeks was in there, Vader walked inside boldly without hesitation.

For a second, it was all silent as he continues walking then he came to a stop at a vision infront of him. His eyes widened when he had seen an scene from long ago. Infront of him stood his worst nightmare at what have done. He saw a vision of 24 year old Anakin Skywalker... no Darth Vader and 29 year old Padme Amidala running towards each other.

_"I saw your ship..." Vader said softly. They embrace each other lovingly and affectionately._

Sadly, the last time he had ever even touch Padme was on that very scene, which depressed him greatly. His desire to see his wife to make him stronger is the reason why he have managed to destroy many of his own rivals. Yet, he knew Sidious can still defeat him because Sidious have grown stronger over the years. He watched as the scene between them continued.

_"Oh, Anakin!" She whispered._

_Young Vader grinned softly towards her. "It's all right, you're safe now." He said comfortably towards her. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things." Padme responded, trying to scanned him to see if it was all true. Vader can see younger Padme was bemused about everything. Poor soul might have thought he would have aid the Jedi and not kill them._

_"What things?" Vader asked in a barely contain calm tone. At that time, he had thought his former Master would have told his wife lies._

_"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings." Padme told him._

_The younger Vader's eyes slightly flashed but yet he managed to keep the small rage infront of his wife. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."_

_"He cares about us." Padme says._

_"Us?!" Vader demanded._

_"He knows . . . He wants to help you."_

_Younger Vader smiles, "Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough." He murmured, pursing his lips together._

_"Anakin, all I want is your love." Padme whispered._

_"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that." Anakin scowled._

_"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." Padme pleaded. _

_"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" Vader proclaimed. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you."_

_"Come away with me. Help me raise our child." Padme says, running her hands over his hair. "Leave everything else behind while we still can."_

_"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore." Anakin says proudly. "I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."_

_"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." Padme said, taking slow backups from her husband._

_"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." Anakin said, his voice rising getting even more angry._

_"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I_

_can't follow." Padme said._

_"Because of Obi-Wan?" Vader inquired._

_"Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you."_

Vader, who were watching this scene again, felt the tears starting to fall as he realized she had still loved him even after all he have done. She was just a perfect woman who wanted her husband to listen, but he noticed Anakin was no longer gazing at her. Instead, he was gazing past her at something... no someone on the ship.

_"Liar!" Vader bellowed angrily._

_Padme turns around and sees Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser, "No!" Padme cried, backing away from her husband._

_"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" The Sith Apprentice accused angrily, beginning to walk towards the pregnant woman._

_"No! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." Padme stammered but was cut short by her now angry husband. Vader reaches out and Padme grabs her throat as she starts to choke with the new pain._

_"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan ordered. "Let her go!"_

Vader's eyes flashed as the flames blind the scene. He collapsed against the ground, wiping away the tears coming from his yellow eyes. "Padme, I'm so sorry about all of this." Vader apologized hoarsely, using the power of the force to travel his apology across the galaxy, hoping she will gain his message and understands that he was sorry. But he highly doubted she would accept this new version of himself. She wanted Anakin Skywalker but it was too late for Vader because he have already killed many.

Vader begins walking out of the cave as he felt the scene that happened nearly 20 years ago in the flesh. The Sith Lord doubted that he would ever truly be able to make amends for that act. Vader walked down and went to one of the strange creatures, deciding he would make something for him then leave this planet. Vader raised his hand, ready to choke one for a meal.

Suddenly, Vader felt something behind him and activated both lightsabers; red and blue blazing, as he placed the lightsabers on either side on something behind him. Who he saw shocked and amazed him greatly. A tiny green creature. The once Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"Yoda!" Vader screeched.

The form of Yoda's face reflection was in both the red and blue lightsaber. "Hrrmmm. Skywalker." Yoda said, not even scared despite having two lightsabers that can chop his head off. "You a while ago I had sense. Can't believe you're here though, thought you were lost to the Dark Side a long time ago I had; the conflict within you but there is."

"You better not try anything, Yoda!" Vader warned, trying to cut down the urge to kill Yoda. "For I am ready to kill you for taking my children away from me!" He accused, knowing the Jedi had something to do with his children being lost, for Kenobi wouldn't have fought him. He really didn't blamed Ahsoka because he had loved her like she was his sister.

"No choice me and your former Master had." Yoda defended, not making a move away from the lightsabers, knowing one false mistake will result in his death. "Already killing too many innocents you were. Kill your wife and even your children out of rage you may have."

Vader paused, realizing that Yoda may have been right. By then, Vader tried to kill his best friend, the closest he had to a brother. And he did kill many younglings; some he have known and those who have looked up towards him. He have became like Sidious who allowed the Dark Side to fully consumed him completely. He can imagined Luke and Leia as Sith Lords, killing everybody in their path before torturing Padme themselves. She pleaded for them to turn back, but they laughed in her face and both proceeded to torture her again. Vader realized that them being on the light is much better instead of pawns who would eventually rise against their own mother who would likely be the most innocent.

"Are you going to kill me?" Yoda asked.

Vader wondered for a second. Should he go through it? Should he kill the Emperor's greatest enemy, who knew he was still alive? For a while, Vader thought he was dead already because he have thought Yoda would have rally the Jedi survivors, but the more he thought about it something told him that Yoda used the force to reached out for him, considering he is in a very conflicted state right now. Didn't Yoda knew the risks of that? Vader could have easily brought the whole Empire here, destroying the Empire's greatest enemy. But why should he kill Yoda? Sure, he is the Emperor's greatest enemy but his Master have been lying to him for a long time. He wanted his Master to suffer. Yoda may have wronged him and aided in taking away his wife and children, but Padme would not want this. She would hate him if she knew about this, despite being here. Vader realized that Yoda have been through a lot at many of his brothers and sisters dying for the past two decades.

Vader remembered what Padme told him 20 years ago that he had to just witness in the cave, _"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I_ _can't follow." _

Vader frowned before closing his eyes regretfully and lowered his lightsabers and deactivated them and holstered them in his robes. "No, but you will provide a use for me, Yoda."


	13. Aftermath

**Chapter 13 - Aftermath**

"Detach yourself from the living, Luke, and breathe."

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Luke asked irritably.

"Calm yourself, Luke," Leia warned darkly. "Or something may happen to you should you continue speaking to me in that matter."

Luke gulped, knowing that wasn't an treat, it was a promise. It have been four days since the conflict on the Death Star. Padme and Luke have managed to convince Luke to start learning the ways of the force and to one day possibly become a Jedi Knight and raise against the Empire. Luke wasn't exactly enjoying the lessons Leia would have thrown on him. Leia wasn't a bad teacher, but she is someone who wants results, a trait inherited by his mother. Leia had never really taught anybody before, and this combined with her such hands-on demeanor makes her a somewhat unpleasant master.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka was still into deep unconsciousness. It was a good thing for them, for Leia have changed upon realizing that her entire life was a lie. She would demand answers from both Masters, mainly Ahsoka for keeping this secret from her about what happened many years ago. On the Death Star, she had fought against her own father and he have nearly killed her, due to must thinking Leia was a new Jedi Ahsoka have taken under her wing. Currently, Leia was using Han's blaster, because Han had decided to stay around due to the Rebellions having enough money and paying him to go on smuggling missions. Plus, he's likely a target to the galaxy by now and has to be patient before he goes into space again. Had Luke been trained in the force since birth, Luke would have likely been as strong as she is.

Frustrated at the thought of not having enough abilities in the force to reach out to a Obi-Wan's lightsaber due to while they're recovering their weapons would not be needed. Luke continues to try to clear his mind and tried to use the force to finally get the lightsaber, but yet he again failed. Leia seemed to be watching with amusement and he can bet she was barely holding back a smile at his failures.

"I can't do it!" He snapped towards her, turning to look at Leia who had been watching with her arms crossed infront of her chest. Padme stood at the side, her lip trembling at Leia _torturing _of Luke. "You been doing this since you were young! This is new for me! I think I would stay out of Jedi training!"

"Yes you can," Leia said, her voice holding nothing but amusement. "But you refuse to. It's not going to be easy but you can atleast make the lightsaber budge."

"Nothing is going to change, Leia! I just can't do it!" He yelled, just giving up on trying due to him barely able to do this even after a few days.

Luke begin storming out of the chambers. Leia didn't even have to move an hand to just ending up freezing him in place due to a stasis field being around him. She pulled him back and forced him infront of her.

"You cannot escape from yourself, Luke," Leia said innocently.

Padme allowed a soft and low laugh to form from her lips. Leia was surely humorous and clearly be getting what she wants. She had wished she have had the gratitude of raising her daughter and watched her turning into a young woman. She had wished Anakin been there for all these years, training both of his children in the force instead of becoming such a monster and slaughtering many innocents. To the very least, Anakin had defended her family from his Emperor and haven't killed them yet. Unfortunately, she hasn't seen her family for so many years and they probably won't even know that Padme had two children or not even that she was married. They may not even know she she's still alive.

She watched impassively as Leia decided to change up methods, "Let us start with combat," she declared, holstering the clip of one of Ahsoka's blades to her hand and activated it. Luke went over and activated Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Padme had felt a sense of concern at Luke wielding a lightsaber, but luckily Leia had that covered and went up. "Put it on training mod."

"So I won't hurt you?" Luke asked mockingly.

Leia smiles, "No, so I won't hurt you, young Skywalker," she teased. "I have been trained in lightsaber combat since I was 2 in lightsaber combat and in the force even longer."

Leia placed her on training mode, examining Luke's position to wield a lightsaber. He tried to copy her form, but she twirled the blade around masterfully. Impatiently, he ran down and hope to clash blades with her, but Leia kicked upward and knocked him in the leg that forced him back. Snarling, Luke returned his attention and send a harsh blow towards Leia, who this time, deflected the attack with her blade. Luke send several blows towards her, but he clearly was running out of breath. Leia moved around Luke like a blur. Too him and Padme, she was like a blur due to her fast movements and deflection. She again kicked upward against Luke's torso that send him toppling to the floor, the blade flying several away from him. Leia jumped towards him and pointed the hilt to his neck and pulled the other blade towards her hand.

"You cheated!" Luke complained.

"There is no cheating in combat, Luke," she countered calmly. "Do you think the Emperor would play fairly when we face him?"

Luke did nothing but pouted lowly in response. Padme frowned and taken a step back as she'd thought of Anakin defending himself from Count Dooku in the Clone Wars. As their blades met, she can see Leia have pulled a familiar a move similar to Anakin. It was clear Luke was having a hard time to facing his powerful sister yet Leia seems to be holding back, allowing him to hit her blade. How could she have not known Anakin would have fall to the dark side? The signals were cleared now. When Anakin had raged himself out on Clovis, killing Dooku, his clear outrage to the Jedi Council. There was multiple times where Leia could have defeated Luke but she continues giving him pointers as she backed up.

Padme bitten the tip of the left side of her lip. She felt the invisible tears starting to fall and begin to feel herself backing up. She has been so transpired be in her thoughts that she haven't realized that Mon Mothma entering from behind her and she hit her in the chest.

"Padme, are you okay?" Mon asked, concerned.

Ever since Padme had returned from the Death Star, Mon had to admit that her old friend been acting different and more distance. She cast an eyebrow towards the training battle between Luke and Leia and looked like she wanted to say something, due to from her perspective Leia seems to be nearly disarming Luke, but she have chosen against it and return her full attention towards Padme.

"I am alright," Padme lied, licking her lips nervously in hope that Mon doesn't seen through her lie.

Mon didn't believed her but decided not to pressed the matter against her old friend since it is not her business really, "Padme, we need to talk about something in a meeting."

"What?" Padme inquired, finding herself wanting to stay with her children. She had realized Leia needed to train Luke, but she really wanted to talk with Leia to finally form a real bond with her daughter and perhaps convince her to be a Jedi of the Rebellion. With her powers and agility, she can be the Anakin Skywalker of this Rebels and Empire war, but Leia seems to be a lot more angrier lately beside with Luke and her. She was clear angry at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan for keeping the secret of her father, which brought fear that Anakin would follow the same fate as her father.

"We need to talk about it in a meeting," Mon told her. "Follow me."

Padme wanted to argue about it but it's not like Leia and Luke would notice her disappearance or make a big deal about it. She fear Leia would hurt Luke due to her power, but quickly shoved that thought down due to her seemingly have enough self-control and the two had been training since morning so likely Leia has everything under control. She exited the room, leaving her two children behind.

Leia sighed, upon seeing that there is much to be done with her brother, "Seriously, Luke, you are fighting like a blind kath hound." She scolded, deactivating her temporary lightsaber.

"It's not my fault if I can't learn much in four days!" Luke yelled.

Leia sighed once again. For a second, she had thought about just giving up with Luke's training completely but she can feel the faintest of Luke's power which seems to be awakening at last. With more training in due time, Luke may finally awake to his power at last and this can be much easier. Perhaps when her Master finally wakes up, Leia can passed her training of him towards her.

"He's right you know," a voice said.

Leia and Luke both turned and saw Ahsoka standing there with her arms crossed. Leia's eyes beamed at the sight of the woman training and raising her since birth lying towards her. Sensing the tension that Leia now has for her, she used the force between their bond to contact her.

_"Leia, what's wrong?"_

_"We need to talk privately, Ahsoka."_

Slightly surprised at Leia using her real name instead of Master and even more with much bitterness in her tone when she said her name, Ahsoka nodded and found a probe droid and decided to test Luke with that, "Train with this." She ordered. It was by the look on his face that he knew Leia and Ahsoka wanted to talk about something big. Before she can follow Leia out, Ahsoka placed a little holo recorder down and decided to record to see Luke's progress since it was important to see if he can deflect blaster shots.

Ahsoka followed Leia to her quarters. Rebel soldiers walked past them, but yet none had tried to say anything towards them. Leia had her hands on the holster where she had Ahsoka's lightsabers resting. She have been so transpired into her thoughts about confronting Ahsoka that she just forgotten that her Master's lightsabers were on her belt. As they came to a stop to one of the quarters where they have sense nobody was in, they decided to occupied the quarters where they can talk privately. Ahsoka raised her hand and the doors opened. As soon as Leia walked in, the door closed, trapping the two young woman in.

"I know the truth to what you and Obi-Wan did to my parents," Leia accused after the Togruta closed the door fully, leaving the two to talk in silent. "Why have you kept the secret from me? Did you not trust me enough? Why haven't you told me what happened to my father? I most likely confronted him on the Death Star as well, saving you and Kenobi. Pa-mom told me that he had strangled her long ago. And that he has slaughtered the entire Jedi Temple and that Kenobi sneaked on board of her ship to kill him. What do you have to do with this?"

Ahsoka shakes her head as she thought of all her former Master that she has seen as a idle killed so many. The Togruta decided to repeated the story, "While Anakin and Obi-Wan was dueling, I had a vision of a lava planet and had to travel there. When I had gotten there, I had seen your mother unconscious. I sense her heart break so I had to save her and managed to use part of the force to pull at the beacon of her life and managed to save her. Sensing Obi-Wan and Anakin was there as well as a dark presence, at first I had thought they were there to fight this dark presence. But then I had saw your father and Obi-Wan dueling. I was confused at first but then sense Anakin darkness and realize what was happening, though I had wanted to denied it at first, I realized that he have became the very thing he swear to destroy."

Ahsoka sighs before she continued, "Out of sadness of what was happening, I knew what I have to do. In order to save Obi-Wan, I lunged forward and manage to lunged forward and plunged my lightsaber through your father's arm. He was shocked to see me as I slashed his prosthetic arm and cause him to let out a terrifying yell. Obi-Wan was also shock at seeing me as well. He choked me moments later and Obi-Wan pleaded for him to let me go by trying excuses from our past life, but Anakin had claimed that he was dead and seeing that he wasn't going to released me, Obi-Wan impaled his lightsaber through his shoulder. He then collapsed, and Obi-Wan took his lightsaber and we just left."

"Why did you never told me this?" Leia demanded softly, shocked that her own father who she craved to be like one day have became the very monster she was fighting. Despite wanting to hate Tano and Kenobi, mainly Tano, Leia finds herself unable to due to what her father had done. She can only imagined the pain Ahsoka and Obi-Wan went through that day. Ahsoka looks like she was about to say something, when Leia raised her right hand sternly. "I understand," Leia said dismissively. "I'm so sorry for accusing you but I am still angry that you haven't told me."

Ahsoka nods, "And I'm so sorry for lying to you for all these years." She apologized. "But we need to train the boy. Leia, the Emperor must be stopped, and perhaps your father would come to see reason."


	14. Vader or Anakin?

**Chapter 14: Vader or Anakin?**

The Sith had not expected to find the Emperor's greatest enemy on this swamp like of a planet. He had thought Yoda would have gotten himself killed somehow with the Rebellion in the early ages since Master Yoda seems like a Jedi who would want to fight for the Rebellion yet he remained hidden. He could have trained both of his children who is strong with the force, but yet he instead remain hidden. Yoda didn't seem that frightened when Vader held two lightsabers to his neck, like he had wanted death to come. Perhaps Yoda were affected by the Jedi Order dying out. At this point, Palpatine is all he had wanted to die. He didn't care if the Rebels or Emperor win this war.

A sudden numbness came towards him. A faint shimmer of light came to him from a distance. Vader's lightsabers came to life and he walked down to the shimmer of light. Whatever it was, it was powerful and strong. He almost turned back but his legs pushed him forward until he came to a stop.

"Qui-Gon?"

The apparition frowned sadly at him, an expression of great compassion and shame. "Hello, Anakin."

Qui-Gon looks the same as the last time Anakin saw him many years ago - however his features were relaxed, at peace. Vader felt like the same as he did many years ago at the age of nine, Anakin Skywalker. At the sight of the man he had let down as a Jedi, Anakin felt a stomach-lurching feeling gulping into his heart, which became more powerful. Qui-Gon held high hopes for him and Anakin had let him down. No, not Anakin, Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker was killed after he killed all he had kill throughout the years.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon says, "you have forgotten me."

"No, how could I?" Vader questioned softly.

Qui-Gon's features saddened and that affected Anakin, due to the man he had once looked up to all those years. "You have forgotten who you are, so you've forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Anakin, you are more then what you have become. You must take your place as a Jedi Knight and the Chosen One and Anakin Skywalker."

"How can I go back?" Anakin asked sadly. "I have killed many innocents and been an slave to Palpatine for so long. I cannot go back. How can I go back? I'm not who I use to be."

"Remember who you are," Qui-Gon said compassionately. "You are the Chosen One and the one true Jedi left. Anakin, I'm so sorry. Had I truly immune with the light side of the force, I would have beaten Maul and taken you as my apprentice and perhaps the entire galaxy would have be different. I am to blame for what you had become. The Jedi Order is also to blame. They always didn't accepted who you were and tried to keep you on a leash like a pet. They would always point the finger at you. I have seen alternative destinies where you were a different man and person - some were unbelievable. But you are the only one who can rise to defeat Sidious, for he has grown even more powerful and in hiding and want you to carry out his orders."

Anakin send him a stare. "What must I do?" He inquired.

He felt something from behind him. Anakin turned and saw the cave. Anticipated, Anakin marched up to the cave and came to a full stop at the outside of it. He cannot sense Yoda. Is it possible that the Grandmaster stolen his ship and wanted to get off planet? Likely, that is not the case due to that not being very Jedi-like. He has a feeling Yoda is just resting away from the violent rain. Quickly, Anakin driven himself in both light and dark to see if he can sense Yoda and his senses drew him to the den. The fact that Yoda is letting a once Jedi Knight who killed all of his Jedi he had trained long ago just walking around the planet, acting like everything is all find is absurd.

Then again, Anakin knew he was tired and may have wanted to rest with his fellow Jedi that had died and leave this broken universe and finally be at peace, but the force is willing him to teach Anakin. "What is this?" Anakin demanded silently. Yet he had received no response and he checked around for the shimmering ghost, but his gut told him he was gone. Anakin sighed heavily and went to the cave, fearing for another vision of him doing regretful things and make him completely lose his insanity.

At first, it just seem silent then blaster fire came. Vader's lightsabers came to life as he blocked the blasters shot, only to be surprised to see they came from Stormtroopers. He likely wasn't labeled a traitor yet, for news couldn't have reached his Master that he had destroyed the Death Star, for no one may have had time to alert the Emperor. Vader continues to slice through each of them and cut them down. As soon as their bodies would have made contact to the ground, they would disappeared into nothingness.

Suddenly, red blurs came to life. Vader moved his blade up in time and blocked a double-bladed lightsabers. He knew they were inquisitors, but why were they attacking him? No matter, Vader quickly and ruthlessly cut them down until he came to a stop in a throne room of some sort. Anxiously, Vader walked up and saw his Master, Darth Sidious, sitting in an chair.

"The traitor returns," Darth Sidious said menacingly. "And now, young Skywalker you shall die by the blades of your own children." As the Emperor said that, two figures went by his side, holding red blades that mirrored the wall. Vader were shock to see Luke Organa and Leia Skywalker standing there with blades in their hands. "You have failed me, Vader, and now you shall die." Soon, Vader felt himself levitating in the air as Luke and Leia both walked up and plunged their lightsabers through his torso.

Vader closed his eyes and collapsed against the ground. He felt stinging pain through his torso and for a second Vader believed he was dying slowly and painfully on the stairs of the Death Star. Violently, he coughed up blood and begin choking, feeling his life essence draining. Seconds later, Vader opened his eyes and they were bright orange.

* * *

Vader wanted answers from Yoda. What was in that cave? Was it some kind of test? Something to push Vader to the limits and pushed him away again from the Jedi? At this moment, Vader wanted the full story from Yoda. As he stormed up to the den where he sense Yoda inside much cleaner, Vader was surprised as he sense Yoda building up energy. He turned and saw Yoda standing there with his hand outstretched and force pushed him to the ground. He felt something and were instantly send to the ground and saw Yoda there this time.

"We're in your mind, Skywalker." Yoda said. "Face a trial of your fears, you shall."

Suddenly, Vader heard the lightsabers coming to life from behind. Turning around, he had been shocked when he saw Mace Windu, Count Dooku, Cin Drallig, and... Qui-Gon Jinn. Vader's lightsabers came to life again as Mace Windu ran up and begin dueling with him. Vader easily countered each of his blows, as Dooku with a blue lightsaber, aid Mace. Vader pushed up against their blades recklessly, making sure they don't connect towards him. Sending a rapid of blows towards the Jedi that was suppose to be dead, he was send back.

Qui-Gon send a blow towards Vader by jabbing at his shoulder. Cin send a masterful of blows towards him. Falling backwards, Vader felt Mace's blade slicing his shoulder that send him to the ground. Drallig ran his blade through his back. Dooku thrust his lightsaber towards his back, and Qui-Gon went for his leg and knocked him back.

What's surprising is that Yoda stayed in the back motionless. As each Jedi closed in, Vader felt sudden energy burning up in his soul and send a force blast that knocked all of them back. Before they could have been able to recover, Vader yanked his fist upwards and lunged forward for Yoda, grasping Yoda in the air, he released turrets of lightning towards Yoda which knocked him on the ground, laying in the same position as Vader was in just seconds ago. The Jedi disappeared, and Yoda was send to the ground.

Yoda and Vader were forced back to their normal surroundings. Without hesitation, Vader lunged forward and remembered him forcing Admiral Trench in this similar position many years ago. With rage in his eyes, Vader forced his blades to his neck with a look of thunder on his face. "Give me one reason to why I shouldn't kill you, Yoda!" Vader roared, but he didn't sense Yoda's fear at all. In fact, he can sense calmness off of Yoda.

Yoda, with his eyes still closed, responded. "Because it's not what your family would have wanted, Skywalker. Corrupted you, he did, by your fears, but I can feel the light within you. Tell who are you: Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader?"

Vader remain in that position for a minute. He wonder what should he be. Should he returned his role as Anakin Skywalker and fight for the galaxy? Or should he remained as Darth Vader? He realized what he had to do.

"I am Anakin Skywalker."

**End of Act 2.**


	15. Two Years Later

**Chapter 15 - Two Years Later**

Luke has learned much in the last two years. Now, he has the force as his ally. Leia have grown even more powerful, but she has changed up her lightsabers skills and has a new connection to the force. She would use two swords now and have practice Ahsoka's forms, since clearly two blades didn't suit her. With Master Kenobi, both have learned the form of Soresu and Ahsoka taught them both Shien and Djem So.

Now, Leia and Luke must picked out their lightsabers crystals. After two long years of training endlessly, the two knew they must choose their lightsabers crystal and truly aid the Rebellion against the Empire. The Empire have grown even stronger and ruthless, so it was really up to Luke and Leia to one day destroyed the Empire. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka was concerned about Luke more then Leia. Leia have prove to be stronger in combat with all fighting sorts and have been doing this for years but Luke is strong with the force but not as strong as Leia. Since Luke never was trained in the ways of the force as Leia was since birth, Luke would never likely meet her potential and she will hold greater power over him.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were wearing robes that managed to secured them from this planet, although both was slightly worried since imperial agents are likely guarding this planet. It was just that Obi-Wan was hiding it better then the Togruta who continues to bite her lip endlessly and paced the ship. She turned to Obi-Wan who was sitting on the chair with his eyes close.

"Are you even worried about those two, Obi-Wan?!" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest as the Jedi Master just sat there. "Those two may carry Anakin's force sensitively, but they are also reckless and the dark side is strong here. We should have at least lead them in."

Obi-Wan haven't move from his position despite her tone. The fact that he isn't doing anything tempered her hate. "Ahsoka, you must not allow your feelings to blind your judgement," Obi-Wan warned. "This is important for them to take their lessons of their live. This galaxy is dangerous and they need to defend themselves from the Empire. Many of the Jedi who survived have faded away and we need to aid them in the galaxy. But we have hope after news of Darth Vader disappearing and the Emperor still wounded from his lost, but Sidious always has plans and likely has a new apprentice now. Once we manage to way to defeat the Empire, we can likely rebuild the Jedi Order."

"Are you even certain both of them can defeat Sidious?" Ahsoka snapped. "After all, Luke and Leia isn't as powerful as their father was. I feel like Anakin could have defeated him, but Leia and Luke is only half of their father and half what Anakin could have been."

There was quiet following that. Ahsoka have always acted hastily around Obi-Wan because of their past together and with him not aiding Anakin in proving her innocence. Obi-Wan had told her when she was brought to the Council Chambers that he have tried to convince the Jedi of not handing her over to the Republic, but she felt like he could have done more. She have her theory of why Anakin had turned away from the Jedi. Likely, her leaving him and the Jedi Order force him to the dark and brought him to Sidious. Had she been there to help him, perhaps this entire galaxy would have been different and Luke and Leia's destiny would have been different.

Obi-Wan's face seemed to fall and his eyes lowered. "I have failed him, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said disappointingly. "I have failed both Qui-Gon, Anakin, you, and the Jedi Order. I should have confronted him as soon as I felt his connection towards Padme."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged sad looks as both remembered their friend. Both could have prevented his fall to darkness. He was a caring man and had cared about his friends. But now, Anakin Skywalker had been consumed by Darth Vader. He have became darker and darker throughout the war and they were many hints with it. If Ahsoka stayed and had helped him, and if Obi-Wan had talk to him about his feelings, then Anakin probably wouldn't have fallen to the Dark Side. In realty, the two have been hunted by his fall the past two decades while he continues to serve that monster. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both closed their eyes, both hoping to the force that Luke or Leia won't go down the same path as Anakin had.

* * *

Padme frowned as she went into another conference meeting. For the past two years, she have risen above the ranks and is now the leader of the Rebellion due to her voice influencing many of the outer rim planets which have been ignored and brutalized by the Empire and strike back. Sidious always have his schemes and managed to push the Rebellion and the little planet they are on back. But when Ahsoka and Obi-Wan return, they will fully fight against the Empire and finally confront him perhaps to put an end to his rule once and for all.

She sat in the main chair and looked between the group of the Senators. Some of the Senators have been around before Padme herself; others are new, and some are Padme's friends and have been beside her when she was Queen of Naboo. Some are very old but they are wise and aided in the Rebellion well. As soon as Darth Vader disappeared, it did a massive blow to the Empire which they took. But of course Sidious has to send new apprentices to carry out Vader's roles like inquisitors which are very dangerous. But they never managed to find the important Senators, due to them always being a head infront of them. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both fought relentlessly against the inquisitors, and usually the ones who are suppose to be hunter gets hunted by the Jedi, but the Jedi have been gone for nearly a month with her children, and it's only a matter of time before the Empire found out and send inquisitors after them and they will truly be in trouble.

"Now, has their been any late attack towards us?" She asked inquisitively.

"No, milady," Mon responded.

Padme felt a slight cringe at being called that title by her old friend. She was her friend and not a mentor of some sort, she even assisted her into building this Rebellion twenty years ago once they had seen what the Republic have became. If it wasn't for Padme, likely most of the systems wouldn't have joined her, but she has a strong power voice with dominance and is a type of woman who doesn't back down.

"A slight problem is that the Empire's forces have grown more bold into their attacks lately." Bail Organa states after a minute of silence, running an hand over his hair. "The Empire nearly crumbled when their Death Star blew up and after Darth Vader have disappeared, but they are slowly recovering and picking up the shambles."

Padme frowned at Bail for the mention of Vader since he and her had a past together, but she hoped that she will see him again, despite each of his crimes will regard into a death sentence or life in prison or something even worst. Most have seen Vader as a brute who would stop at nothing but to destroy. But they don't Vader's past like she does. She knows his past and knew why he have committed it even though it is no excuse of costing the lives of so many innocent beings across the galaxy. She hope Anakin Skywalker can return one day and stop this. If he still cared about her, he would leave his Master behind and come to her and try to stop the Empire.

"Darth Vader may be gone at least at the moment," a Senator says firmly. "But he can return. Or the Empire may have hidden him and locked him away so he can catch us off balanced."

"If that was the case," Bail countered, "he would have done it already. I believe Lord Vader is gone. But I am not sure where he could have gone to."

"Currently, Lord Vader is irrelevant," a Senator piped up. "We need to worry about other issues like the Empire itself. It is in its weaken state but we need to start pressing it back and eventually wipe it out."

Suddenly, Admiral Ackbar ran in with plans. Upon seeing him, all of them were surprise that he would intrude in a manner like this. "There has been reports!" Ackbar yelled, almost out of breath. "And it has been confirmed that the Empire is building a second Death Star!"

Earning sharp gasps from everybody there, including Padme herself. A second Death Star? So the Empire has been plotting this entire time. Just when they thought they were going to finally push the Empire back they have came up with another Death Star. Now Sidious shall rule over in fear again. This entire galaxy is in danger without somebody able to stop Darth Sidious. Once the news reached all of the Rebels in this Rebellion, likely most would lose hope into thinking they can defeat the Empire.

"A second Death Star?" Bail repeated, his hand over his mouth.

"They can't do this!" A Senator cried.

"They can," Padme spoke up with sadness, allowing a huge sigh from her lips. "We should have never thought we can knock them back, but we need General Tano and General Kenobi. That Death Star must be destroyed and we must start fighting back. Is anybody objecting?"

No one dared to object. Most of them, if not all of them, knew what the Empire can do with such a weapon like that. They can obliterated anybody with just a single flick of their hand. They needed Jedi who can aid them greatly into stopping the Empire. Sidious is going to continue until the Rebellion finally dies just like he did in the Clone Wars.

* * *

Leia walked in the crystal cave on llum, alone and silently. For the past two years, she have grown considerably and have became much more powerful than two years ago. Being trained by Kenobi helped her improved in the manner of the force and lightsaber combat. She had never thought that her Master would actually be weaker in terms of power or strength of a blade. Obi-Wan makes her look like a Jedi Knight who just passed the trials whenever he practice against her. But Leia and Luke would both be send on their knees with one blink of her eyes The brown hair girl was wearing a dark black fluffy coat and her hair was pulled into a pony tail even though she mostly prefer her hair being pulled behind her.

"Leia," Ahsoka said over her communication device. "You will be tested with the dark side."

Leia kept a laugh from coming - still though she smiled since Ahsoka at least still seems to care about her despite reaching past her twenties two years ago. Since learning the truth of her father, Leia hoped to one day track him down and redeem him. The moment he heard she was his daughter, he refuse to do the killing blow despite how easy it would have been. "I know, but I would not turn into somebody else," she promised. She walked with her blaster, only to come to a stop when something suddenly appeared in front of her, startling her and sending her to the ground, the blaster flying out of her hand. Leia use the force and called it towards her hand and shot it dead and walked up to it. Leia rolled her eyes in annoyance, clearly not pleased about running into a droid like that. "Ugh, stupid droid," she muttered, kicking the droid parts that were sparking with wires. "And I thought Han was bad."

She smiled at the mention of Han. He now aids the Rebellion in several cargo missions, but Leia haven't seen him for a bit due to her being focus with her Jedi training and Han being focus with the Rebellion. The more he gets paid, the more he and Chewie decides to stick around and Leia believed she will see him again after a year. He was always a handsome pilot, has those gorgeous eyes, and the way he looks at her just makes Leia's bone comes to stop. Feeling her cheeks darkened, Leia continued her journey down, currently wanting to forget about him, or Luke may tease her again about how Leia grows flustered around him each time, which only adds onto her embarrassment.

"Hmm, I wonder did Ahsoka and Obi-Wan came here when they were young," Leia whispered. "After all, this is where the Jedi do be getting their crystals. But the force is very strong here."

Leia then felt the force getting even stronger and more powerful. Her eyes landed on a particular crystal and as much as she tried to look away, she just couldn't and begin to walk up towards it. The crystal grew even stronger as she gotten closer and eventually came to a stop in front of it. In her wake, it was a purple crystal, one used by Jedi Master Mace Windu and Revan and a few other Jedi thousands of years ago. So this was a honor. But something was odd about this crystal. It seem wider but bigger then most.

Leia pulled her communication device out and attempted to reach out for Ahsoka, but she received no response. "Force!" She cursed, knowing she was out of signal and punched her hand against the wall, causing a light tremble of rocks to fall. Nervous that she had done something, she examined the other crystals but none did called out on her and picked up the crystal and ran out of the cave, hoping Luke was having any luck.

* * *

Luke walked through the cave. He can easily feel light and dark around him. Although Leia knew more abilities then him, he always prefer using the force and Leia use lightsaber combat more so Leia is a master when it comes to combat. Luke always knew how to calmed his thoughts and focus and can sense his surroundings. It may take years for him to get into the state of the force Leia currently is in, but he's strong with the force. The boy was wearing a white coat and his hair being in his normal state.

His com went off and Luke snarled lowly but pulled it up. "Luke, you will be tested," Ahsoka said.

Luke frowned, "I know." He responded. When the com went off, Luke muttered with a smug smile. "You already told us this a million times." He chuckled.

Ahsoka was overprotective of both Leia and Luke - but the bond between her and Leia was closer. Well, he wasn't trained by her like Leia was. A little bit jealous, he continues walking down. Suddenly, he saw a green crystal that immediately earned his attention. Luke reached out his hand and the green crystal came to his hand.

"Green?" Luke remarked. "Master Yoda and Master Jinn had that color."

Immediately, Luke's attention was broken when a blaster shot came at him, but narrowly missed him luckily. He saw Stormtroopers charging up, their blasters drawn on him, ready to bring him in or kill him. Remembering the stories of Ahsoka telling them both about what the Empire does to victims and turned them into inquisitors or worst, Luke was about to reach for his blaster but decided to test his abilities in the real world reached up his hand and surge of power left his hand that forced them back.

Few of the Stormtroopers gotten back up and were about to kill him, but Luke easily disarmed them with a single motion for his hand. Raising both hands, the troopers hit the ground with loud thuds then he grabbed them all send them to the cave wall. He heard cracks and knew they were dead. He never liked killing them, considering real people are behind those helmets, but they have gave him no choice whatsoever. The Empire would kill without mercy, it's time for good people to fight back. Luke begin running out of the cave, knowing reinforcements would arrive sooner or later, and if they stun him and bring him to the Empire, he may end up like his real father.


	16. To Fight Back

**Chapter 16 - To Fight Back**

Darth Sidious sat in the throne room of the second Death Star. He was angry after the disappearance of Darth Vader. Now with a second Death Star he shall destroyed the Republican and destroy Amidala, Mothma, and Organa, and any others of the founding leaders of that Rebellion. Now, he was happy that he had managed to find a new apprentice who has much of his soul and shaken him to the soul. But even though she wasn't as powerful as Lord Vader who presumably died on the first Death Star, along with the other Admirals, she is powerful enough to take down a few of enemies whoever even posed a threat to Sidious. With her power, she would be able to destroy Skywalker's children or bring them to him.

As a brown woman with black armor, black boots, and red hair walked in, Sidious watched as she took her bow. "Mara Jade," he said coldly. "Have you managed to track Skywalker's children down?"

"No, my Master," Jade states. "However, I am going behind Rebellion doors and would soon find them and destroyed them once and for all. I believed the Rebellion is aware of this battle station and will attack soon."

"..."

"My lord?" Mara asked as she felt a concerned for her Master's silence.

For some time, he have taken her in, but with Vader he was able to carried out more missions. After Vader's dead, he had to find an apprentice who can hunt down the remaining Jedi across the galaxy and strike out to the people ordered to be killed. She knew the consequences of failure and have witnessed a batch of lightning from her tyrant Master for some down. Deep down though, she hated her Master's leadership and never liked about he attack so many innocents for his power. The Rebellion must be stop, but she never liked how the Empire operated on innocent civilians. Mara Jade was taken by her parents to originally be an inquisitor yet her path was shifted since the Grand Inquisitor death and the lost of Darth Vader.

Sidious sneered at the young girl. But he seems to be deep in thought so all there was was a kneeling Mara and Sidious sitting on his throne, "I have a new assignment for you, my dear." He says, abruptly standing up from his throne and walking over towards her slowly. He can sense her fear when he neared her, but she didn't move. She could, but she couldn't. He would likely find a way to punish her going against her Master.

Mara's eyes flashed towards him, "A new assignment?" Mara asked, seeming insulted as she glanced at her tall figure. Was he mocking her for not finding both Skywalkers easily? She is so close to find them, so why is her Master shifting her attention.

Sidious allowed a crackling evil laugh, which brought pain towards her ears and making her to feel the urge to rub them, but she knew she couldn't hide the pain. "With her capture, both Skywalkers would come after me," Sidious said to himself, a evil smile gracing his lips as he thought of the pain he can called both children and kill her and make them watch. At this point, Mara was beyond bemused and continues to stared towards her Master in confusion yet she was still bowed underneath him, with her ears fulled of pain and ringing and her jaw clenched.

"Her?" Mara found herself asking her Master.

"Yes, I have sense both of them having the same determination and the urge to keep their families safe from anyone wanting to harm them," Sidious responded madly, his yellow eyes bright as if he fully felt his skin paled, but he draw off the pain and pleasure from him. "I can easily lured them here and torture her and make them feel it. You would go undercover as a Rebellion trooper, my young apprentice, but you must track down Padme Amidala and bring them to me." Sidious indicted his index finger towards Mara and allowed another cackled to form.

Mara believed now and was completely convinced that her Master have finally lost all of his small little normal part inside of him. Wanting to get out of the throne room already, she bowed one last time, "As you wish my Master." She deduced, turning around and leaving the throne room.

Now that Sidious was alone he had thought about how he can easily destroyed the Rebellion and turn Leia and Luke Skywalker to the dark side, making them feel the full power and making them both his servants and eventual heir. They have their father's bloodline, which means they are strong with the force and would easily challenged him one day.

* * *

Leia and Luke stood by each other on the ship. They held parts in their hands and together both were building lightsabers. The two siblings had met up with each other and finally arrived to their ship where they had seen Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Immediately, they had taken off and left that planet and went to private quarters where they can meditate. They are currently together, due to Luke and Leia always drawing strength off of each other as their lightsabers became one. At last, the lightsabers became one and both activated their lightsabers. Leia had a purple double-bladed lightsaber, and Luke brought out an emerald green lightsaber.

"We're Jedi Knights, and shall bring peace and justice to the galaxy." Leia silently promised.

Luke nodded with his sister, "And we shall bring an end to the Empire. Now, we shall strike." He vowed, as they deactivated their lightsabers and holstered their hilts towards them.

Leia and Luke walked towards the cockpit where they seen their Masters sitting down again their chairs. They planned to go back to the Rebel base where they can finally strike back against the Empire with a more affecting blow. Now, as they are the newly force-user and son of Anakin Skywalker. After two years, they have grown stronger and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were convinced that they need to put a stop to Darth Sidious once and for all. Slowly, both Jedi took a seat behind their Masters who seemed to be deep in thought about something.

Wanting to asked their Masters about what they're feeling, but deciding it was unimportant currently, they both sat back against their seats as the communicator beep. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both looked at each other, until the Togruta answered where they had seen Padme Amidala. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, we have just received reports that there is a second Death Star." She spoke highly, allowing a small smile at her old friends. "Now, we really need you guys. Please... bring my..."

Suddenly, Padme turned to face something but seem to be surprised and begin grasping her neck and collapsed through the communicator. Luke and Leia were both deep disturbed as they saw a dark robe figure walked up behind her with a lightsaber clutching in their hands.

"Mom!" Luke and Leia cried at the same time. How can this happen?!

Obi-Wan scowled, biting his lip. "The Emperor, he wants Luke and Leia," Obi-Wan says softly.

"We must find her!" Leia exclaimed, her anger rising as she thought of what the Empire could have done with her, but none of them were good. "Contact the Rebellion, Ahsoka, we're going to the Death Star!"

Although she never took orders from Leia, she knew the daughter of Skywalker was right. Now, their mother is important and is likely in captivate of the Emperor and both of the children wants to find their mother. Their mother was in grave danger and would likely be executed if they don't save her soon. They were going to do anything. Two years of training and fighting against the Empire was fully coming to an end as they were going to fight the Empire.

* * *

**Arthur's note: Honestly, I'm currently experiencing writer's block on this story, but will try to continue it when I finally got ideas.**


	17. Recuse Plan and Turns Of Events

**Chapter 17: Rescue ****Plan and Turns Of Events**

Padme awoke with a start. Panting heavily, she sat upright and wipe her brow which was coated with hot sweat. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, Padme look around the room with increasing sense of horror and wonderment. Where was she? What had happened the last few hours? Where were her allies and companions?

Padme struggled to remember what had happened that landed her in this situation. The last she remembered was contacting her old friends and telling them information of the Death Star. She then felt the room she was in getting darker as her guards fallen to the floor, leaving her alone and causing her to fall as well. What had happened after that? She just cannot remember...

Suddenly, the door being opened was heard and two figures walked in. For a moment, Padme had thought it was her guards but no, they were different. She knew now that she have been captured by none other than the man she had once called a friend. The man who have consumed her husband to a path of darkness and undying loyalty towards him. The man who she had been fully for to go into office and thinking that he would bring lasting peace when the Clone Wars was over. Now, she is in this position. Padme saw Darth Sidious standing there with a young woman standing beside him. She can see the pain on her face, almost as if she didn't want to do this.

"Palpatine..." She snarled lowly, gritting her teeth as she stared towards Darth Sidious with fire and lava burning in her eyes.

Sidious merely grinned at her as he approached her. "My dear senator, I must thank for your part of appointing me in office all those years ago. Had you not, the galaxy would have not been under my authority right now. Your pity Rebellion is no match for me. They will soon be crushed as would your friends, and your children would soon be mine."

"Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would never allow them to fall to you!" Padme cried, though she was uncertain of that. Luke and Leia have much of their father in them and Anakin Skywalker was a very powerful Jedi Knight and so are they now. They have won the Rebellion many victories, and so did Anakin for the Republic, but she would never allow Darth Sidious to consume them too as he did with Anakin. She was blinded with emotions and feelings because Anakin and her relationship. She cannot do the same with her children who she have loved so much. They have developed an attachment with her for the past two years and they were many times where they were like a real family without being separated from them for the past two years.

Sidious cackled, the cackle erupting in Padme's eyes. "You are a fool, Amidala." He says menacingly. "You don't understand, I am the one who have pushed Skywalker to the Dark Side. I have arranged Tano's being framed and execution by Tarkin. The only setback was that Skywalker managed to clear her name but yet in the end she left anyway and that descended your husband's fall to the Dark Side. All I have to do is arranged yours, Kenobi, and Tano's death and you would be consumed by the darkness. Darkness shall rule the galaxy and there would be no hope to stopping me." He allowed another cackled and begin to walked out, but Mara stayed, seemingly affected as she just stared at Amidala.

In reality, Mara felt a little sympathetic about what she has to do to the Skywalkers. She have heard much about Anakin Skywalker from her parents when she was three. Then the Empire came and Palpatine took her, killing her parents in the process and causing her to serve him. Mara have secretly wanted Palpatine dead so the galaxy can be free, but she cannot stop him. Nobody can. Many tried and many were swiped aside at his feet. Mara hoped she can one day learn all the knowledge and then kill him, saving the galaxy and turning against the Empire.

* * *

The ship descended in their hanger. The moment the doors opened, Leia and Luke impatiently ran off with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan following behind. Obi-Wan proved to be fast despite his age but the two Skywalkers wanted to find their mother and when their family or friends is in danger, nothing can stop them. Ahsoka ran from behind, trying to catch up as she did a few times with Anakin whenever Padme was in danger. Leia and Luke went to their quarters that they have shared with Padme and opened the door anxiously, hoping to see her in the room. But when they didn't saw her, Luke and Leia tore down the sheets, rips the pillows, check datapads, and hope to sense her somewhere on this base. However, they were no source of her.

"Luke, Leia!" Ahsoka cried, placing her hands on both weeping children shoulders. "There is still a chance to save her. But we have to talk about it with the Rebellion and I believed we are on the verge of attacking the Empire!"

That didn't calmed neither of the children. "Ahsoka, she's in danger!" Leia exclaimed, tapping her forehead endless as she thought about the possibilities of what could have happened with her mother. "Sidious, he can kill her! We have to act now!"

Luke's eyes flashed as he stood. He will not allowed his mother to die by that sick monster who have corrupted his father. "I would kill him for taking our mother!" He vowed, clutching his hand up into a fist as he moved to storm out, thinking about all the methods he can do to put a end at Darth Sidious. He and Leia have always been overprotective of their mother and will never allowed harm towards her. Leia seems to be crying behind as she thought about her mother. Ahsoka ran towards him and gotten in front of the angry Luke. "Ahsoka, move," he states coldly. Ahsoka didn't which tempered his hatred. "He would kill her, Ahsoka!"

"Luke, this is what he wants. He wants you to come before him so you can kneel towards him and become his apprentice." She warned softly, placing her hand against Luke's shoulder. "Calm yourself. Padme wouldn't want you to risk yourself for her. We just need to form a plan to put a finish to Darth Sidious, the Death Star 2 and saving Padme." Ahsoka can see he's not yet fully convince so she sighed lowly. "Trust me, Luke, I own my life towards her. When I was framed, she; beside your father, was the only one who spoke up for me in court and didn't allow me to die. She is the only person who I really trust. Not even Obi-Wan has my trust like she does. I will never allow her to die to a sick man like Palpatine."

"The Rebellion will wait to long!" Luke exclaimed. "We need to save her now!"

Ahsoka smirks. "I know the Rebellion won't also risk their ships but I have a plan." She said calmly. At that moment, white armored men came from behind her. Luke and Leia were both surprised as they saw what they taught were Stormtroopers and reached for their lightsabers yet Ahsoka shakes her head, letting them know that everything is alright.

Obi-Wan finally caught up, breathing heavily and muttering, "I'm too old for this." Then he noticed Ahsoka and then the men from behind her. "Clones!" He exclaimed, his eyes going wide as he reached for his weapon. Ahsoka place her hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring shake of her head. "They are on our side, Obi-Wan, I promise you. I have remain in contact with them while they were in hiding."

At that time, one removed his mask and revealed his face as did the other soon after. Both were older, but still recognizable enough. "Commander Cody, Captain Rex." He whispered hoarsely at the sight of his old friends and once allies still being alive.

"Commander, I'm so sorry for what happened, but you have to understand we had no choice," Commander Cody apologized. "Rex here ran into me a few years ago after trying to recruit lost clones by General Tano's orders and he remove my chip and I understand what I have done. Rex and I, along with Gregor and Wolffe removed a few of us remaining clone chips especially since most of us were cast aside like garbage after the Empire build a new foundation and those pathetic Stormtroopers. Those are those who cannot join us."

"We no longer take those co names, numbers and ranks," Captain Rex declared. "We are now human too and we have slow the life aging gap of us. It's hard to accept but all those years ago I had my chip remove which is why Commander Tano is still here and why I'm still here. Unfortunately, we couldn't have released all of them from that monster, but we released many of them. We now support our own Rebellion and would bring peace and freedom to the Empire. The Bad Batch is also here, but they are many others stragglers who yet remains. Apparently, they didn't like being used as machines and just can't wait to get fancy with the Empire but we have our ships. Though, we are here without them, but Commander Tano is waiting."

"It is time for revenge and the Republic to return." Cody declares. "The Empire won't know what hit them. By the time they do, it would be too late for them. It is time for us to win."

"And also Han would be accompanying as would other allies who has been informed of this and have enough of the Rebellion stalling time." Ahsoka proclaimed. Obi-Wan knew she always had backbone just like Anakin, but this was honestly a giant turn of events. Ahsoka just legit is so surprising sometimes that he can not even understand. Ahsoka Tano just improved the rank and number of her big stubbornness. Obi-Wan knew she is too much like his former Padawan even after she had left the order. Luke and Leia were honestly bemused, not sure what is going on, but it look like her friends seems to be good enough to be in combat and she does seem to trust them.

* * *

**Arthur's note: Rex?! Cody?! Bad Batch?! Clones?! I couldn't resist myself. I'm sorry (not). Ahsoka always had a backbone so I'm sure she would have wanted Rex to recruit lost causes. I have felt like she would have a plan that she didn't tell Obi-Wan about since he wouldn't believed her, considering his most trusted men turned on him. Plus, I love the clones and wanted them to have a happier ending. Also, I got ANOTHER Star Wars story in the making. Also, I find myself liking the Prequel Era when it comes towards these fanfics so I think I'm going to have to do those more. ;)**


	18. An New Army

**Chapter 18: An New Army**

Honestly, Obi-Wan did not expect these turn of events. Legit, Ahsoka just seems to be full of surprises. The Togruta had basically pulled out old men that served with him during the Clone Wars out to served him. Practically, she had saved those whom is left of the Clone Army and managed to get those chips out of their heads. Having fighting Stormtroopers for the last few years, the Clones of their time were clearly better in war combat then those men. The Clones now seem to be reformed and on Obi-Wan's side, but Kenobi was unsure that he can trust Cody, since the last time he had seen Commander Cody was on Utapau and him shooting him down. Rex had been hiding for so long and have removed the chips from his brothers and they all regret it.

Now, they are going against the Empire and Rebellion both. Since the disappearance of Darth Vader, and with the Clones at their side, there might be a chance to finally destroyed the Empire once and for all. The term "Snips" that were given to Ahsoka from Anakin now seems to make much more sense. The Jedi Master seems to finally understood his old Jedi Apprentice much more. He had always have a brotherly rivalry with Anakin back than. If he had been more understanding of Anakin and not allowed him to continue doing questionable things, the galaxy may have been spared of a lot of pain and the Empire may have never rise. He had knew of Padme and his relationship throughout the Clone Wars, yet he had spared of breaking those two apart. Padme have made Anakin happy and he couldn't break his old Apprentice's heart. Anakin had been a kind and loving man. Numerous times, Anakin have disobeyed the Jedi Council, and there was other times to where Obi-Wan was so close of telling him that he known.

Obi-Wan should have confronted Anakin after sensing his madness and sadness. First, it was when he had fake his death to infiltrates a group of bounty hunter with Cad Bane. Then they were when Ahsoka was framed and leaving the Jedi Order. Anakin have clearly grown darker and darker throughout the war and he always went to the Chancellor, who used his emotions and love to twist in anger and hate. It was always the Chancellor who seems to be telling Anakin the 'truth' and Obi-Wan allowed their friendship to carried on. He never liked the Chancellor and should have permitted Anakin from approaching him, but yet it's too late for that. Darth Vader was all who Anakin Skywalker's fears and anger were. At the end, Vader was unable to find redemption and now he is dead; or so they think, on the first Death Star.

Obi-Wan walked into a strange hanger where not much Rebels seem to be at with Ahsoka, Luke, and Leia. The Clones had taken the lead and leaded them here. The doors opened, and they walked in, as the doors closed quickly. Obi-Wan were surprised at seeing a bunch of Clones resigning their ships and the Alliance is not even aware of this. Now, the Clones leaded them to the table and sat down with other Commanders. The Bad Batch seems to be the same as they did when Kenobi last saw them, as did some in the 501st and others in 212th. Each of the Clones removed their helmets and rested them on the table.

Ahsoka sat down at the main seat in the end, letting Obi-Wan, Luke, and Leia know about who the leader of this little organization is. She gave a ordering motion of her hand at three other empty seats and they sat down in those seats. "So we need to have a talk about our next plan," Ahsoka declares, her voice ringing with dominance and power that the Clones have respected throughout the war.

"I say enough talking and meetings we should go after that traitor with everything we have," Hunter said, gaining attention from other Clones. "The so call Chancellor been controlling us all like we're machines, and he should pay and die for it along with that floating space ball. I would love to shove my blaster into his face."

"I agree," Leia said fiercely, her eyes blazing with anger at the thought of what monster could be doing with her mother. "I'm itching for my lightsaber to stabbed through his torso."

Obi-Wan saw the tips of Leia's mouth forming into a scowl. It was similar to how Anakin was. She was like a mini female version of Anakin, which, for a second made him wondered what destiny awaits Leia Skywalker. Sure, Luke may be angry but he hides his emotions slightly better than Leia, but Leia clearly is angry at the moment and nothing may stopped her from tearing down that base.

Obi-Wan place his hand against the girl who is aside him, "Leia, calm yourself," he scolded calmly, hoping that he doesn't make her even more angry. "He wants you to go after him so you will kneel at his throne." Leia have always been the most impulsive one and there is a high risk that she would not be able to succeed this mission. She have lost control in the past, but now she is really angry and the dark side was leaving her features like it was a second nature towards her. He, himself, was not happy about this but years of experience and Jedi training helped him stayed calm for his old friend.

Secretly, he was concerned about Padme, but he highly doubt he would fully harmed her since he would need her in hope to lure the twins on his side. He needs them in ordered for his Empire to continue but Luke and Leia shall not fall. Though chances of defeating the Emperor in single combat is low but they had no choices. Perhaps with the Clones they can defeat him by blaster fire. Leia turned towards him, her eyes softening, and her lip returning back to normal and easing. She was in reality a calm girl and she knew that she wouldn't helped her mother in anyway if she acts like this. Luke oddly remain quiet throughout the meeting until now, which means he must be fuming towards himself.

"We can destroy that space moon," Rex declares, gaining everybody's attention as they turned towards him. "We should send out two battalions into Starships, waiting in space, while others leaded by the Jedi can turned down the beams and go after Sidious."

Another voice spoke up, "I agree," Cody said, "we can go on ground teams and leaded by a Jedi no doubt, while others can go destroy the Death Star. Alpha, can you lead the space team?" The Clone, Commander Alpha, in the cornered gave a nod. "It is decided then. Both Commander Skywalkers, Tano, and Kenobi would lead the assault. Let's get out of here and leave and go attack already." They let out war cries as they felt a slight nostalgic about the Clone Wars.

* * *

Mara Jade was watching her defenseless prisoner. She loath the Empire and what they do, but she is not yet powerful enough to defeat Sidious, so she would have to carried out his every command for now until the power of the Force comes onto her side. Mara secretly wanted to slay him when he has his back turn but he may sense her and catch her by surprise. She was just too young and haven't unlocked the Force completely to defeat someone such as Sidious, who manipulated the entire Republic and that is the reason to why the Empire is still around today. If the Republic had been smart and the Jedi won, the entire galaxy may have been different right now.

"You don't have to do this," Padme said sympathetically, her sitting there almost boldly with her arms wrapped around her legs.

Mara couldn't believed that she was assisted to watched this prisoner. Sidious claimed that she is dangerous but she ain't even that dangerous as he described unless this is all a trick. But she practically have the woman in lightsaber point and can easily cut her down should she try something. She checked over Padme, wondering if she was going to see all that Sidious described to her was true. But instead, she continues to see a defenseless woman who is near her 50 but still has a spirit and can still fight and lead. Now, her prisoner is talking towards her.

Padme stood up and padded over towards her and put an hand on her shoulder. "I can see the conflict within you," Padme continued. "Turn away from him. My husband have joined him and stood with him for the longest and it turned him into such a monster. There is still good in you. I can see the desperation in your eyes, which means there is still some sort of good left within you. I don't know your backstory or anything what you have been through but you can still have a bright future."

Mara's eyes flashed with rage. She knew Sidious would allowed her to torture this woman, but for some strange reason: she didn't. She is too wise and her words alone caught Mara off guard. She lost her parents when she was very young, and this woman remind her of her mother. Perhaps there is some mirth to what this woman was saying.

"You don't know nothing about me," Mara snapped. "I am happy! I am strong! Sidious have shaped me into being more powerful!"

Padme's eyes lowered. "Sidious have promised my husband to save me from death during childbirth. In ordered to gain immortally for me and the power to save my life, Anakin Skywalker betrayed Master Windu and taken the name as Darth Vader, bowing down to Darth Sidious." She explained softly, her body beginning to trembled as she thought about Anakin turning into someone else, but she tried to remind strong. "He destroyed the Jedi Temple along with the Clone Troopers and murdered children. He then visit me and told me about how the Jedi "try to overthrow the Republic" and I knew there was something off about him but it was different than most of the time and drastic times by then. He told me he was going to Mustafar to end the Clone Wars."

Mara found herself interested in this for some reason. This is interesting for some reason. She have remembered hearing tales about Anakin Skywalker by her parents, and then she have heard tales of Darth Vader by Darth Sidious. Now she is hearing them both. Darth Sidious told her that Vader betrayed and murdered Skywalker, but the fact that Padme seems to know so much means she is telling the truth. She isn't stopping. She's not lying. These were new turn of events for the young woman.

Mara hoped she didn't stopped there. "What happened next?" She find herself asking. Maybe she can repaid this woman for knowing more information about Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker. Sidious have lied towards her about Vader killing her parents hero! Sidious must have manipulated Skywalker for so long and must have brought unbearable pain and guilt for this woman. Her parents were taken away from her when she was only a little girl by Sidious. She remember Sidious entering and chopping her father's head off than impaling her mother with his lightsaber and taking her.

"The next day, Obi-Wan Kenobi came towards me, telling me that he have murdered the Jedi at the Temple. Although I didn't want to believe it then, I secretly knew deep down it was true. I went to Mustafar to talk to him. I was thinking about bringing a dagger due to what he could do, but I knew he would never hurt me or any of his children. I was so close of bringing him back towards the light side of the Force, yet Anakin saw Kenobi and he choked me, thinking that I have betrayed him and brought him there to kill him. I remembered hearing words from the two but it was barely audible. With the two talking towards each other, I'd remember wanting to stopped the confrontation but I couldn't stand up after the Force choke."

Mara again find herself shocked and surprised yet secretly she was disgusted about what he had done to his own wife. This was all due to Sidious's doing. Without him, the Jedi may have been around today. The Emperor may have been a sick and twisted man but this was such a sick tale. Sidious have tell Anakin much lies and must have wanted a powerful Apprentice. For a second, Mara thought about how much more he's torture in the past and how much more he'll torture in the future.

"They begin dueling. For some reason, Ahsoka Tano; my husband's Padawan, went to Mustafar and had caught him by surprised. Together, they managed to defeat him and then escape. Ahsoka took my daughter and Bail took my son, eventually handing him over towards me. We only reunited after 19 years later but I could't remembered her due to only it all being a blur. I'd thought I've only one child and that was my son. I only find out Leia was my daughter after the DNA test we have taken."

Mara frowned as she moved her hand down to the lightsaber. Padme closed her eyes as the lightsaber hissed to life and raised it over her shoulder and brought it down towards her cuffs. "You will help me to destroy this space station and kill Sidious," her voice coming off calmly yet devious. "And I will get you back to your Rebel base."

"We can't do that," Padme countered. "I may be good with a blaster, but Sidious would kill us both."

Still holding her activated purple lightsaber, Mara deactivated her lightsaber, place it on her holster, and crossed her arms and looked at her. "Don't worry, your children would be here soon and together we shall strike Sidious down. They would come for you and I will hand you towards them then together we all shall confront Sidious and I would destroyed him."

Padme was slightly surprised at how she managed to succeed to convince this girl. She only knew for such a short time yet Padme managed to convince her to let herself go. Now, her children will be coming after her, but confrontation with Sidious is unpreventable. She was not sure if they would be able to defeat her, along with her new ally, but she knew they would go after him. Plus, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan would be there at their side, so there must be some sort of hope.

**Arthur's note: I'm experiencing writer's block again so the next chapter would be in a while.**


	19. The Final Attack

**Chapter 19: The Final Attack**

Leia and Luke boarded the Death Star with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, and the now older clones from the Clone Wars. Leia and Luke have been told to go to the tractor beam and disable it while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka begin to head to the throne room. Things may be at won, but the best the two older formal Jedi can do is delay him. They highly doubt they would be able to destroy him. With them running in blasting and lightsabers activated, both children continues to chop heads off, not willing to let these narrow minded blind fools to get in their way. The clones from the previous war have proven to be of great help and will continue to watch out for the two children, likely never having to witness the war itself.

After cleaning out carriers of Stormtroopers, Leia and Luke ran up to the prison cell and opened the door whereas they should have seen their mother since her original presence was here. "Why are you here?" A voice ringed out, followed with a sound of a lightsaber.

Quickly, Leia and Luke flipped around and saw a woman with dark robes walking down with a bitter look on her face. Both activated their lightsaber and clenched their teeth as she growl at her, "Where is our mother? And what did you do to her." She demanded lowly, twirling her double bladed lightsaber threateningly and dangerously, not backing down.

"Luke! Leia! No!" A voice cried, followed with the sight of Padme Amidala running up and throwing her arms around her children. Leia and Luke held their mother close, both children glad. "Luke, Leia, meet Mara Jade. She's helping me escape." The former senator introduced the young orange girl.

Neither Luke nor Leia trusted her. But Luke couldn't denied the fact that he cannot take his eyes off of the girl.

Leia clenched her jaw and glanced at Mara with daggers in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her accusingly. "Why are you helping us against your master?"

"Darth Sidious must be put to a stop," Mara said coldly, "for far too long he have ruled the galaxy and cause the death of many innocents. I can see you and your masters as potential resources of stopping Darth Sidious. While I may be a Sith, I still abide by the code my mother had taught me. I'm going to avenged them and make sure Sidious paid for what he has done to me. Join me and together we can all bring peace and freedom across the galaxy. After, I would surrender to the Rebellion."

"Rex," Leia said to her comlink a little bit of bitterness in her tone as she glared up at Mara, watching her every move. "I have my mother."

"Rex?!" Padme exclaimed. "You mean Commander Rex!"

Leia nodded as Rex responded, "I would be there soon, Commander."

"Come wait here," Luke ordered. Padme opened her mouth as if she was about to argue but Luke prevented her from doing so. "We will explain later."

Luke and Leia begin running down with the former Sith Assassin taking the lead, each of them intend to take down the galaxy.

* * *

As they ran down, sneaking in the base to find the primary target to turn off the tractor beam, Luke and Leia still had many questions. Mainly though, both Skywalkers were concerned about their masters, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who is likely on the verge of confronting the Emperor.

"I never thought that a Sith would help down enemies." Leia frowned at her.

"I don't have real enemies, Jedi," Mara hissed. "I only want Darth Sidious to die. I don't care if you win, I want Emperor Palpatine to lose. Now quiet. The Emperor must still think I'm on his side and I can act like you both are my prisoners."

Mara went up to the tractor beam controllers and proceed to turn it off without a moment of hesitation. Despite her past, both Skywalker realizes she is a good person at heart. There is a chance for her, when she is fully release from the Empire's clutches that is. The Emperor have likely manipulated her for years and have influenced her for years, but Mara must have gotten to know her parents and knew what they would have wanted.

"Likely, your friends haven't made it to the Throne Room due to his guards but we have to still try," Mara continued firmly.

As they walked down, both of the children can feel Mara's thoughts of being fully ready to destroyed the Empire. Mara was fully determined to kill the Empire for what he has done to him. And the fact that Ahsoka nor Obi-Wan is not here brought even more fear to them about something happening and them not managing to destroy Sidious, but yet they can feel the dark side. What's odd is that the Throne Room was not as far as the two Jedi would have thought it to be so it was a short walk, the two Jedi wanted to stop the Emperor but fear was cleared in the eyes.

"Carry on," Mara states, sensing their fear. "We are close."

Suddenly, one of the Imperial Guard came up to the current Emperor's apprentice. "Miss Jade, who are them?" He motioned to the two Jedi who stood motionlessly, feeling the urge to activate their lightsabers.

Yet, Mara lunged forward and impaled the guard with her purple lightsabers. Giving the dead body a look of satisfaction, Mara kicked over her body as she thought about how she can possibly make the Emperor to come to a stop. "The Emperor is upstairs," Mara told them bluntly. "You two better be good fighters, for Darth Sidious is strong with the Force." Beginning to shake with a mixture of fear and anticipation, both Luke and Leia followed Mara into the elevator. There may have been a chance to defeat Sidious if Ahsoka and Obi-Wan was here, but they can hopefully delay him and prevent him from killing all of their friends.

The elevator came to a stop on the top floor which revealed the Throne Room of the very master who is behind all of this. Once the doors opened with a cold silent hiss, Mara strode out confidently, igniting her lightsabers and quickly beheading a couple of Royal Guards on her way. Luke and Leia both hesitated briefly before following her towards a set of stairs leading up to a platform, activating their lightsabers as well - Leia holding her double bladed purple, and Luke a single blade green lightsaber. A large circular window dominated the far end of the room, and directly in front of window was a black chair facing the opposite direction. A dark aura passed in the room as the chair flipped around to face her.

"Your time is at an end, my Lord," Mara snarled determinedly.

Sidious stood up from his throne calmly and begin to walk towards the two Jedi and his former Assassin and potential Apprentice. "You dare betray me, Jade," Sidious said coldly, his voice ringing in their ears as each - subtracting Jade, shivered.

"Yes, for far too long you have ruled the galaxy." Mara's eyes flickered yellow as she held her lightsaber in a fighting stance. "I am done with being your slave and will destroy you."

"Very well then," Sidious cackles menacingly. "Will the strength to destroy me, Jedi." Sidious raised his hands as the three advanced forward. Easily, Sidious can see they have fall for his trap and raised his tender fingers, sending lightning to them. "You three would have to embrace the full power of the dark side to stop me." The three hit the ground before they could have raised their lightsabers to deflect the shots. Mara, Luke, and Leia struggled on the ground. "But there is still a chance for you both to join me, Skywalkers. You can unleash unlimited power and even surpassed Lord Vader."

"Never!" Leia cried.

"We are Jedi like our father before us!" Luke added.

Sidious frowned coldly and raised his hands, "So be it. You two are pathetic and weak. It would be a regret to kill you both but no one can stop me." Just as he raised his hand to send more lightning, a blue blade activated and deflected the lightning. Scowling as he saw the very two Jedi who have once been important to his apprentice, Sidious let out a mad yell. "You!"

There stood Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi. For a moment they just stood there but then they assumed their fighting stances. "You're done, Palpatine." Ahsoka told the Empire.

Sidious realized that while the three Younglings are children these are fully Jedi Masters like. Ahsoka was the apprentice of the Chosen One whereas Obi-Wan was the master of him. He knew he would have to use his lightsaber. In his robe, Sidious called for it and activated the lightsaber, revealing a red crimson blade. The Sith Emperor lunged to the two of the former Jedi. Sidious forced his blade at the two Jedi, moving with great speed and not willing to let them cut him down. While they are powerful, Obi-Wan has passed his prime and Ahsoka never really completed his training.

Dodging another slash from Sidious, Ahsoka brought an slash for own towards him, managing to keep up with his speed. She was mainly on the defense as he attack with such speed. Ahsoka felt he was 'toying' with her a little. Each time, it look like he was about to cut her down, they were an hold back that felt like he prevented himself from doing so. Ahsoka parried another blow, before sending him back with a kick, making him skid with his feet across a little. Not allowing him to gain the offense, the Togruta ran up and kick and punch against his torso. This gave Obi-Wan an opportunity to nearly cut him in half but yet the Emperor parried the attack however it was harsher and send his blade back.

Ahsoka moved very fast and dodge the Force Lightning the Emperor send at her. Obi-Wan is slow and cannot end him but with her there is a chance. She deactivated her lightsabers to increased her speed and was about to strike him down with a jump. However, this opportunity didn't gone very long, and Sidious quickly recovered and again activated his crimson lightsaber and send a few blows at her, which she had to duck as she activated her lightsabers again and blocked the attack. Obi-Wan begin to speed up but the Emperor raised his hand and Force Pushed him down the stairs.

The Emperor raised his lightsaber high over his shoulder, as did Ahsoka with her lightsabers, but in a different way. She held them from the bottom of her back, while he done it high so. Clashing, the two force each other blades at each other, dodging and blocking each other attacks with most of their willpower. Sidious was not having an easy time dueling Skywalker's former apprentice, but he wasn't having an hard time either as he continues to swipe away at her, trying to find an opportunity.

Things were not easy, as Ahsoka barely managed to fight off her old master's master. Sidious swung downward, slightly cutting the floor, as small objects came to her, stunning and subduing her. She found herself struggling now. With blinding fast speed, Sidious send harsh blows towards her, which she managed to counter. The Sith Emperor had use the same movement and attacks on Obi-Wan many years ago. The two lock blades, as did their eyes and the two pressed on each other blades, with Sidious getting the upper hand.

Sidious raised his tender hand and send lightning to her, causing her to collapsed against the ground. "And thus the old apprentice falls." Sidious hissed. "Fear not, your friends as well as Vader's children shall die."

At that moment, Sidious continues to torture her by sending torrents of lightning. Ahsoka looked around weakly, seeing Luke and Leia squirming to get up, and seeing their new ally also having a problem to get up. Ahsoka was to die first no doubt to pushed Luke and Leia down the path of the dark side. She sworn she has heard footsteps and looked up to see a person she have never thought she'll see again. The last time she had saw _him_ was on the original Death Star and that was a long time.

"Get away from my apprentice!" Anakin Skywalker's voice boom, blue lightsaber activated by his side. "I have turned away from the dark side and you shall die now!"

* * *

**Arthur's note: I am slowly experiencing writer's block with this story but I have watched stories that inspired me so I'm going to force myself to finish it, but the next chapter shall be in a while.**


	20. The Outcome

**Chapter 20: The Outcome**

Anakin ducked under Sidious blade, as he begin to pushed him back. He clashed with the man who has manipulated him through nearly his entire life. Now, Anakin Skywalker shall finally rise. Sidious swing upward and attempted to forced him down. Anakin dashed and begin hacking away at Darth Sidious. Literally, he was fighting like he has done to Kenobi on Mustafar. Anakin waved his blade in a vertical motion, pushing Sidious back yet again.

"Vader," Sidious begin distastefully as Vader pointed his lightsaber to him menacingly. "You have betrayed me for these pathetic Jedi. Though I must admit I am curious about what happened to you."

"No, I have betrayed them." Anakin hissed, the anger and hatred clear in his tone. "Because of you. But I have found Master Yoda two years ago and now I would destroy you." Ahsoka and Obi-Wan came to his side, igniting their lightsabers and not sure if Anakin meant what he said. Obi-Wan Force Push him to the wall that it would have killed a normal. His determination turned into deep sadness as he remembered betraying them. "Please, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, let me make amends. Despite our past, we can discuss this later."

Ahsoka looks at Obi-Wan and gave a small nod, "Your fate will be decided later." Obi-Wan decided as Anakin hoped back to his side with the three getting into battle positions. "Your reign is at a end, Darth Sidious." The Jedi Master stated.

Grinning, Sidious pulled out another lightsaber from his robe and cackled so loud the whole room started to shake violently. "Pity Jedi," Sidious snarled. "I will destroy you." He turned to Anakin and grins evilly, "I had thought you much, Vader, but you still are nor strong enough to defeat me."

Anakin said nothing as a response as he raised his blade with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Sidious got in his own fighting stance, ready to take the Jedi down once and for all, and ending the Skywalker's legacy. Silence passed in the throne room; nothing was heard beside the distant humming of their lightsabers. For the three Jedi, this brought memories back to when they fought beside each other in the Clone Wars.

Then Sidious lunged forward, dashing with such speed that their training they had learn for years were the only thing that saved them. Anakin moved with such adrenaline and speed and Sidious was starting to be pushed back. As he moved his lightsaber to block one attack from Ahsoka, Sidious decided to take her out first. He moved downward and caught her in her leg, making her scream. He was about to end the Togruta's life by a slash to her head, when Anakin kicked him back, likely seeing what he was doing.

Sidious hit the throne, but was back up in a minute and lunged to the Jedi, swiping up, down, and moving in every direction, but Anakin parried the attacks, whereas Kenobi's defense was flawed. Lightning ringed out to the two Force User, in which both Jedi managed to catch it with their lightsabers. Anakin was ready to accept himself as a Jedi yet again, for he was a Jedi for some time and now he must accept that role yet again. Sidious stopped and send a massive Force Blast to Anakin and Obi-Wan that he merely dodged, but Obi-Wan couldn't and was send down. Sidious looked like he was about to jumped at Skywalker, but instead he jumped to Kenobi and begin to hacked away at him until his defense broke and Sidious send him back.

Sidious cackles as he was fully ready of striking down the old man, but for now he is just toying with him. Obi-Wan struck upwards and counterattack against him. Each of his attacks barely posed a threat to Sidious however, and now Sidious is slowly gaining the advantage until he had him pinned with his lightsabers near his neck. "Goodbye Kenobi." Sidious taunted victoriously as he raised his lightsabers to kill him, yet a blade almost slashed his back and he managed to lift his right blade just in time to blocked the attack from Skywalker.

Turning his attention, he saw it was not Anakin Skywalker, it was Luke Skywalker. As the boy hacked away at him in attempt to find a advantage, Sidious was just outright toying with Luke, and his attacks barely doing enough damaged. If the boy continues to attack aggressively, Sidious can tempt him to the dark side of the Force. Luke clearly has an attachment to Kenobi and Sidious can twist it. "Give into your anger, Skywalker," Sidious said as he send another attack to him. "It is the only way to save Kenobi."

At that Luke continues to hack away at him but they weren't enough. Numerous times, Sidious could have cut his head off but he refused to do it, for the dark side runs through him. He can take his position as Vader. With the boy at his side, Skywalker shall fall, along with Kenobi, Tano, and the Rebellion.

Than their blades clashed and did not move. Sparks flew and crackled. The sharp smell of ozone flew through the air. "It is pitiful to resist it, Skywalker," Sidious mocked as sweat beamed from the young man. "Much like your father in his prime, you have hate, you have anger, but you refuse to use it. You can become more powerful and stronger under my guidance, join me."

Luke twirled his blade to swipe downward but Sidious managed to counter the attack. "Never!" Luke spatted at the Emperor's face. "I would never become a twisted beast like you!"

"So be it." Sidious said calmly but had an evil glee in his tone. He brought his sabers up and down, forcing Skywalker's back and sending him on the defense in the matter of seconds. Easily, Sidious tore through him and Luke only managed to send a few attacks his way but they did no harm to him. Just as Sidious brought his right lightsaber down to Luke's lightsaber, he used his left to send flurries of attacks and the boy's flesh organ right hand was caught in the middle of the saber and his black gloved hand was detached from his body, causing the boy to scream out with agony. Luke fallen to the feet at Sidious as the Dark Lord raised the two crimson lightsabers over his head. "You had a choice, Skywalker. You could have been my successor, Luke, but it's a shame that you must died."

Suddenly, a purple beam intercepted the killing blow and Sidious saw it was Leia Skywalker holding her double bladed lightsaber. Leia knew she was only denying the inevitable as she hacked away at Sidious with both of the lightsabers. She had a chance to end him just as he ended Luke, but the manner of saving her brother was more important and she can only pray another opportunity will crave itself in for the Emperor to die. He looked to be a blinding blur to the Skywalker's eyes as she continues to deflected his attacks and sending her own. She is holding much better then her brother but it was hard for her to actually manage to keep hacking away at Sidious. Leia continues to ducked and send her own blows to him. Had Sidious been an inquisitor, he may have already fallen to the young girl's might.

One blow from him came to her. Leia brought her blade up and the two connected their blades, where she would watch where his second blade would go at. "You can make a excellent apprentice as your brother and father could have," Sidious offered. "Join me and I shall teach you everything you know."

"I'm a Jedi," Leia proclaimed simply. "And I will never allowed you to consume me." Leia looked passed him and saw Mara creeping up.

In a blinding motion, Sidious move his second blade and counter Mara where her blade was about to impale him. Now, he is in a blade lock with both Leia and Mara, and seems to be pushing back until he moved downward, slashing Leia in the leg and cutting her down, and moved to Mara's torso and left a mark. "You were a failure, Jade, that is why your parents died." Sidious mocked as he raised his his blades in time to blocked an attack from Ahsoka. "I see you are a bold one, Tano, but you shall die."

As Sidious forced her back with much of strength, Ahsoka only got lucky that she didn't get cut down. She continues to hacked away and countered the attacks, forcing him back. Sidious was no longer toying with her and knocked her lightsabers out of her hand. The Emperor moved to cut her down yet she was surprised when a blue blade blocked the blade. Sidious cackled and send the two away. Ahsoka limped over to Obi-Wan and saw that he still was breathing. Darth Sidious tapped him away and send him to the ground into a deep unconsciousness.

"Young Tano, you are not strong enough to defeat me," Sidious says bitterly, as he released lightning to Ahsoka. Luke and Leia limp forward, their lightsabers activated but Sidious easily send the two to the ground with one round of lightning and forcing them to the ground. With one flick of his hand, Mara was send to the three Force User's side.

Sidious begin to send massive lightning to them. The Force Users screamed in pain, each of them thinking about their failures. Luke and Leia have failed their friends, the galaxy, and themselves. All of this were for nothing. Ahsoka thought about her life as she remembered each in the Jedi Order who died because of this monster. Mara would never be able to get vengeance for her family. As the four screamed in agony, they crawled on the ground. Obi-Wan was in deep unconsciousness from beside them.

From atop of the railing, Anakin struggle to get up. He was the last one who'll managed to defeat Darth Sidious once and for all. The Emperor is too powerful for the four combined, but can he defeat Darth Sidious? He remembered the prophecy of the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. He remembered Qui-Gon, his mother, Padme, the men he had lost in the Clone Wars, all who he had killed at the Jedi Temple, all he have killed for nearly the past two decades. He begin to walked down the railing, as his eyes burned blue and yellow. He realized that there is no light nor dark, there is only the Force. Picking up his lightsaber with the Force, Anakin lunged to Sidious and he watched as Sidious begin to send the lightning to his lightsaber.

"You cannot defeat me, Skywalker," Sidious growled, sending more torrents of torrents of lightning - tapping fully in the power of the dark side. "I have all these powers and you shall die!"

Anakin did not waver as he continued to keep the lightning at bay. "You forget one thing, Sidious." Anakin retorted, his hand outstretched for something from behind him as Kenobi's lightsaber itself. "I am the Force itself. You are just another fool to the dark side." Anakin activated the lightsaber and draw it into an X as he begin to walked forward. Palpatine tried to unease him and try to knock him back, but easily the former Sith Lord begin to pushed him back. Sidious slowly backs up, away from Anakin.

At first, it was a clear struggle for Anakin. But as he continued to press forward with the two lightsabers, he was getting closer to him and raised the two lightsabers. Pausing for a moment as he felt the energy and his struggle passed through him. He thought about everything he has done for Sidious. Killing all those innocents such as the Padawans and young ones who never had a chance to live a life because of Anakin's jealousy and wanting to keep Padme protected from death - when it was a lie all along.

Now, Darth Sidious must die.

As the lightning passed through him, but not bounce off of him. Quickly, Sidious activated his lightsaber and plunged the blade through Anakin, hearing the shock gasps of the others, but he did not fall. He simply smirks and lowers the two blades to Sidious's neck, cutting his head off and sending it down below as the body fallen. Anakin knew he has tapped fully into the power of the Chosen One as he collapsed to the ground, but now his time has unfortunately passed. He cannot go back to the Rebel Alliance and faced trial. He would never see his wife again.

"Goodbye, my Apprentice. Take care of them and their mother." Anakin said to Ahsoka softly before disappearing, as the lightsabers dropped to the ground.

Ahsoka attempted to wake Anakin up, but she knew he was gone. Ahsoka sighed sadly and grabbed onto Obi-Wan's unconscious body. The Togruta begin dragging Obi-Wan's unconscious body. Leia and Luke seems to be in tears but Anakin Skywalker died a hero. Mara also aided in taking Obi-Wan's limp body.

"Ahsoka, what about the lightsaber?" Luke asked.

"Take it." She ordered. "It's Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber and now we shall leave."


	21. Ending

**Chapter 21: Ending**

Five years passed. The Empire soon have been crushed after the death of Darth Sidious. Now a new Republic is made, leaded by Chancellor Padme Amidala. Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi remade the Jedi Order. Luke and Leia completed their training as Jedi Masters and now is aiding in finding students and ex Jedi who may have survived the purge from the original Jedi Temple. Ahsoka was shocked that the Jedi who gave up Order 66 is returning to the Jedi Order.

Luke and Leia stood outside of the Jedi Temple. Both have pursued a life of marriage, Luke marrying Mara Jade who now fully turned against the Empire and her past, and Leia have married Han who gave up his smuggling life. With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka leading the Jedi Order, a new age would rise.

"You know that we're going to have to take Padawans soon," Luke said to his sister, sparking a conversation as he smiled at her.

"Yeah," Leia agreed. "I heard a certain woman is pregnant."

Luke's cheeks turned bright red out of embarrassment. Mara and Luke have been in a relationship shortly after the battle to the Empire and destruction of the Death Star. Leia and Han took a little longer but they had gotten back together and now each is living in happy bliss.

The sad thing was when Anakin died, Padme was in a deep depression, but Luke and Leia have ensure her of happiness and comforted her.

To their surprise, a small figure soon came up with them. She was with politician authority robes. It was none other then Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala. Luke immediately scrolled to his mother slowly and wrapped his arms around her softly and affectionately. Padme smiles and returned the comforting embrace, before the young man walked off.

"Well, how are you and Han and... hmmmm?" Padme motioned to Leia's midsection, which she had followed her eyesight and looked at her growing torso and begin to rub softly. Leia had an bigger stomach due to pregnancy and she and Han will have a baby very soon. Luke had not yet known since they had just started. But Padme was smart and knew, especially when she had gotten a pregnancy test in the trash.

"Things are good and me and Han are looking forward to train them..." Leia smiled brightly. "I bet Luke is too. Won't be surprise if one gain your emotions and become the next Senator."

Padme wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Get ready for the struggles in raising an child. You won't believe how hard it was to raise Luke."

"Yeah, I was quite an handful as an child, you can just ask Ahsoka." Leia agreed, recalling back when Ahsoka had to discipline her in different manners when she was younger, whilst running from the Empire. "But I have a feeling with their father around to spoil them, things will be easier."

"At the very least, you, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and your brother had survive the Death Star," Padme's smile fallen at the mentioned of her husband, who she haven't still fully gotten over. Slowly though, times are getting even better.

"I'm sure you're happy that my father returned to sacrifice himself to defeat Darth Sidious." Leia stated convincingly, pursing a smile towards her.

"I can't imagine the destiny of this galaxy had Anakin not return. Considering the story of what your brother have told me, you would have likely been destroyed." Padme declared, shivering right in her place, and wondering how fate would have played out had things gone that way.

"Yeah, we was quite piss when we've found out they captured you," Leia explained.

"Oh do tell," Padme said, motioning her hand to her daughter who nodded and sat in the nearby bench .

"Well, first Luke was throwing a temper tantrum, I had thought Ahsoka would have to hold him down." Leia joked.

Padme laughed. "Everything's at peace now, due to you and Han and Chewbacca and all the others who have risked their lives, so many friends and family lost for a greater cause. Though, do you think it's just right?"

Mother and daughter laughed for a moment, enjoying the bittersweet moment. Luckily, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had lifted the attachment code, so they wouldn't have another Jedi falling to the dark side and bowing themselves to the darkness. The older Jedi Order failed, they shall not fall now. Gaining new Jedi, they can easily form a thousand of them soon, then the Jedi Order would fully be completed in due time. With the new Jedi taking aspects of the old Jedi Order, they shall only continue to learn.

* * *

Not far away from the mother and duo, Luke decided to check on his wife. For the past years, Luke have managed to help Mara, with the assistance of Padme and Leia and they managed to turn Mara fully to the light. Luke have never been happy with them before, since of their helping. Padme have given Mara assistance and showed her of things outside of the Empire. Leia and Mara would meditated, and Luke would only continue growing closer to Mara.

Luke ran up to Mara and wrapped his arms around Mara and smiled. "How many months do you have until you are completed with your pregnancy?"

Mara Jade sighed. "Just two more months then you can spoil your children," Mara stated.

"Yeah, but let's hope they are not as disobedience as their mother," Luke remarked, raising his hand and placing it on her belly. That remark earned Luke's a whack on the shoulder. "And violent too." he added at last.

"Shut up, Skywalker," Mara growled playfully, giggling as she punched Luke softly on his shoulder. "Though I can't believe that simple boy that I have met on the second Death Star finally became a man and overconfident boy I were married." It was meant to be very teasing so it could get on her husband nerves and it worked.

"Overconfident?! I have you know..." Luke didn't finish that, for he was interrupted by a slight kiss on his lips. Luke returned the kiss, rubbing her back with his glove hands. "I must give my father this," Luke stop kissing her, but still had their arms around each other. "By killing Sidious, I think things turn out better for the galaxy and life for us have only turned better."

At last:

The Padawan Becomes The Master.


End file.
